


Cyanide's Sinful Stash of Challenge Stuff

by CyanideSins



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Futanari Weiss Schnee, Heterosexual Sex, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Multi, Public Hand Jobs, Restraints, Sexual Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSins/pseuds/CyanideSins
Summary: Stuff that's inspired by challenges. Not quite a part of my fics, but generally odd one-shots, two-shots, stuff that's really kinky or was suggested by someone.





	1. Oscar with Yang, A Handy Lancaster and some Arc-cestual shenanigans

**Because you’re all perverts who chose between Yang x Oscar, Lancaster and some Jaune x Saphron and Terra… Yeah, I’ve decided to combine them all. Enjoy 25 pages of smutty stuff, guys and girls and whatever sort of robot aliens you are.**

* * *

Yang X Oscar

* * *

 

It was a low rumble in her stomach that made her aware, even as she pulled the covers off her, her eyes glinting, even as a hand brushed through her long mane of golden hair, a low popping in her back as she let her gaze roam through the room that she found herself in. The thin nightshirt was enough, covering her body with the goods held in check, feeling a little tight around the chest. _‘Must’ve left my bra on last night…’_

It was a regular farmhouse, she knew. A regular farmhouse, right smack-dab in the agricultural district of one of the settlements. She glanced into the mirror, her tongue slipping over her lips, the expression on her face enough for her to rub it with the wet washcloth, her eyes bright and purple. The farm clothes, the cow-printed bikini and the shorts that barely covered her body, looked to be a perfect fit, as always. “You look darn fine, honey.” The way that she spoke was more… rural, she supposed, the thin nightgown plenty for her, even as she switched into her work clothes. Another day at the farm, caring for the cows.

“Hey Yang.” The voice of her charge, young Oscar Pines, came from the side as he moved a haybale. His father, Osmond Pines, sat on the Dust-powered tractor, moving along, adjusting his green glasses, winking at her and then giving his son a meaningful look. “How… How are you?”

“Darn fine, Oscar.” She wrapped one of her arms around his shoulder, grabbing a firm hold on his muscles, even as her tongue licked over her lips. _‘Fuck… I guess it’s time for the lesson on how to be a good man.’_ Why she moved, she didn’t know, her hand brushing over his shoulder, as she pressed her generous breasts against him.

“Hey…” Her voice was a near-purr, her tongue licking over his cheek, even as she reached down and grabbed a hold of something large and firm. “How about we go and put that haybale down and get ourselves comfortable, huh? Let big sis teach you how it feels to be a good man, hmm? You’re just about that age right now.”

The young boy blushed, even as she pulled him closer, her ample talents pushing against his face. “Come on…” Her voice was a low purr, almost… reminding her a little of their housecat Blake. A very finicky girl, that one. “Put down that big bale and give Yang something to moo-ve.” She followed along, using her strength to put it down before she pushed him down.

“Ah, Yang… Father wouldn’t…” His words were weak, his eyes looking at her with an adorable manner, as her hands grabbed his own and raised them up.

“Let Yang show you how the babies get born.” She was in her element, knowing well how to make sure that the young man would know of her duty. She was the prized… cow, right? Was she a cow? Oh… that would make it hard to think. Yes, more making sure that Oz got… She was going to take his virginity, yeah… he was a poor innocent farm boy who was normal.

“Touch me.” Her voice was laden with that sultry innuendo that she knew turned men on. She had used it at the clubs she went to when… When did she go to clubs? They lived far away from the city, and she’d never been outside of…

“Yang.” His voice was hesitant, even as his hands grabbed her breasts, the nipples stiffening under his touch.

A happy moo came from her lips, even as he groped her. She was just a silly little breeder cow, right… But why did that feel so wrong? “Moo…” Her silly smile looked at him, as she pressed herself forward, letting her breasts spill forwards into his palms. “Touch me, Oscar.”

“S-sure.” His voice was almost a little cute, even if his hands pulled her uniform apart, the string snapping, and her breasts bouncing free.

“Naughty…” She leaned forward to kiss his forehead. She was a good Yang… yes. She glanced around, trying to determine whether she had the space to move around in. “There’s plenty of things to do when you’re a grown man, Mister.” Her voice was still in control, her tongue sliding over her lips, his eyes riveted to the sight, even as she sensually stretched. Her hands slid down her breasts, knowing that it turned him on, if the bulge down in his groin showed enough of that interest. “I’m a naughty little bimbo fuck-cow… And I am going to take your virginity, boy…”

She was sure that he was a virgin. It wasn’t like she had been with anyone before… but where the confidence came from, even as her hands wrapped around his waist, stroking towards that bulge, feeling him up. “O-oh?” He sounded hesitant, his gaze drawn to someone who was standing behind her, her head turning, to see the placid face of his fa-

She found him looking again at her, his hands on her breasts. _‘What was I thinking?’_ The faint impulse in her groin made her realize that she was wetter than a faucet. _‘Oh yes… the birds and the bees…’_ Her fingers stroked over his sides, as she knelt before him as he sat on the bale. His scent was mingled with the faint scent of cherries and sandalwood, as her tongue slid over the skin, his lack of clothing suddenly making perfect sense. “I’m going to fuck you, Os.” Her voice was deeper, the accent… did she have an accent? Was there a reason why…

Her fingers hooked into his underwear and then pulled it down, the sight of his erection making a soft coo come from her lips. _‘Aww, such a growing boy.’_  It quivered slightly, the head still clad within its fleshy hood, her tongue reaching out and giving it a slow lick. “Does my big master want to have his little heifer lap at his udder?” Her voice purred seductively, as he nodded. _‘So cute… Blake doesn’t even blush anymore when I grab her by the-… wait, who is Blake?’_

A hand pushed against her head, a male voice that she recognized, yet did not… fully register. Her voice was a low moo as her tongue brushed over his manhood, Oscar’s soft gasp loud, the hand removed from the back of her head… and she could see his hand there, even as his adorable teenage dick was there in her face. “Aww… Did that feel good, honey?” Her voice was sweet, even as her tongue toyed with the little love-stick that stood there. Perhaps… five inches or so? She wasn’t good at math, she was only a dumb little cow who loved her farmboy owner…

Her hand seized the prick, pulling the skin around the head down, the smell sending shudders through her. “This is a blowjob… It happens when a girl who you like will be good and happy and sated to give you one…”

She sucked in a deep breath of air, only to let the hot breath cascade over that dick, his shudder and whimper adorable. “You better enjoy this.” Her voice was soft, even as her mouth opened and slid down like a wet hot cavern, the sensation of skin against skin warm and both hot as well as not-so-hot. _‘What am I?’_

Her lips pressed tightly against the flesh, as the bulbous head pressed against her tongue, teasing it. “Ah-Ah! Y-Yang!” He moaned, and her body felt a wave of pleasure hit it. She mooed a little around that manhood, even as she could feel him starting to swell up. _‘That’s it…’_

She felt the gush of bitter seed, her whole lower body igniting with the flame. Her eyes locked with his own, their purple hues bright and without any sort of distraction, even as her tongue slid over his manhood, rising from her crouched position, feeling her loins ablaze. _‘You need to teach him how to handle a girl.’_

The bottom part of the bikini’s had a lovely cow print on it as well, sliding them down, even as his little member sprung back into awareness. “Oho! Ready again, young master? You moo-ve this cow!”

He smiled, even as he seemed to gain some confidence. “Is there more to this lesson, Yang?” Her head nodded. “The matening! When a woman cow gives herself to her owner. Yang is a good cow, yes!” She knew that this was the most important-est thing. Her body had been honed by the years of farm work into the perfect little bimbo cow.

She straddled him, and his body seemed to stiffen a little, her breasts pressing against him. “Hmmhmmm…” He nuzzled against them like a child would. _‘He’s a good boy… He’s got nothing to do with Ozpin.’_

“Time…” Her hand grabbed his manhood, pressing the head against her lower lips. _‘Isn’t this… wrong? Wasn’t I going to save it for…_ ’ “For you to lose your virginity, farmboy.” Her voice was confident, even as she felt herself push down, the pain in her groin startling her, yet she kissed him, a low sensual groan coming from his mouth.

 _‘Poor boy… he must be in pain.’_ Her groin ached as well, yet she could not find herself bothering too much about that. It was not going to work with him… so she had to move. “Moo!” Her voice mooed enthusiastically, feeling him flare to life inside of her. “Moo!”

“Y-Yang!” His voice was cute, even as she started to move, her hips rising, before they smacked down, her buttocks wobbling slightly. “Moo!” She mooed at him, unsure why she was getting into this. She wasn’t… was she? Why couldn’t she remember?

“I’m going to come, Yang…” He said, and she mooed enthusiastically, as her breasts sandwiched his head, his eyes looking up at her. Her groin felt damp as he came inside, the feeling of that eruption inside her enough to make her feel sated, like a good little moo-cow. “You were… you were fantastic. This was much better than I could’ve expected.”

“Moo!”  She was a cute cow. A cute cow with TITS. Yes.

She rubbed enthusiastically against her owner, as she mooed contently. Her eyes spotted the father of the man, wearing a strange suit, not at all like a farmer’s clothes. A strange set of symbols hung from his…

“Moo?” She mooed, the man looking at her with a look, and then she heard her farmboy owner ask – “Want to go again?” and she felt… strange.

Turning around to face her owner, she mooed again, as she looked at him, his eyes looking up at her and she felt him come inside her again. “You get cow pregnant. Cow give babies soon, yes?”

Yang’s eyes flew open, her breathing deeper and heavier, as if she had run a few miles and then suddenly was stopped, her movement arrested, her eyes flickering to the shadows of the room, in search of hidden predators and… cows? _‘What the fuck…’_

“Awake so early, Yang?” Blake said, rubbing some of the sleep from her eyes. She could see her partner faintly in the darkness, her crotch feeling moist, as she rolled her shoulders, her mechanical arm moving as delicately as she could make it move, the metal working in tandem with her mind through… whatever technical mumbo-jumbo they had put into it.

“Yeah, I had one of the weirdest dreams…” She could recall it, the faint hint of fog from her mind moving away, the embarrassing things that she had done to Oscar… acting like a cow, teaching him about sexuality… _‘Oh gods, that is going to take some time to get used to… It’s just a dream, right?’_

“Saucy?” Blake asked, her eyes warm, even as she shifted lightly, the book in her hands there.

“More like a nightmare. Seriously, that casserole must’ve been off.” The look on Blake’s face was real, and Yang could feel how it seemed to stimulate the memories inside her. _‘Yuck… I wonder if Ruby had some bad dreams as well…’_

That was something to consider… Ruby had a more delicate constitution, after all.

_‘Surely she won’t have such weird dreams…’_

* * *

Lancaster!

* * *

 

Ruby Rose was many things to many people. A leader, a team leader, the cute and adorable girl that wore a red cloak and was more or less the spokesperson for the entire teams that had gathered under the leadership of her and Uncle Qrow… But little did they know of the friendship between her and Jaune, which had only spiralled out into something a little more ever since they had been travelling together as team RNJR.

“Come on, you little bitch… You think about my sister all the time, don’t you?” The upstairs of the house was relatively quiet, half of the team having gone out for something to eat, leaving only her and Jaune there, the magazines that had been bought to tide over the boredom having long-since finished in the other room, Terra having been off to work early in the morning as was usually the case… And leaving the two of them to tide over the boredom.

Her delicate palm rubbed over the purplish glans that he held there. _‘Oh yes… Vomit boy definitely grew in places.’_

“R-Ruby, P-please… I…” She squeezed, the meaty stick in her hands giving a little pulse. _‘Good… That’s good.’_ Her cloak covered most of her body, so when she turned towards him, her breasts were bared.

“Aren’t these good enough for you?” She asked, daring him to say something. His little Arc sword in his groin definitely DID like them, even though they would never grow as big as Yang would have them. Yang had been a little distracted in the morning, wandering out of her room in only a thin nightshirt, a common enough encounter… Yet her boyfriend/best male friend had _stared._

“Don’t you want to cum on my tits, Jaune?” Her hand pumped, even as he inhaled sharply, her voice low, as low as she could. “Don’t they look good?”

She snapped to one knee, as she knelt before him, his eyes looking at her, a desperate expression, even as she flashed her teeth to him. “Jaune, Ruby? Are you upstairs?”

Saphron Arc gave the poor boyfriend some relief, even as his cock wilted slightly. _‘Oh no… you do NOT go and do that.’_ “Hush.” She said, as she pushed him down onto a chair, settling herself down on his lap, like a good friend should. “We’re upstairs, Saphron!”

“Ruby, p-ple-“ She wiggled her rump. That would teach him, as his manhood nestled in between the crack of her buttocks.

“Good boyfriends get rewards…” She could see Saphron already getting ready to get upstairs, walking past them with a smile and a little nod and disappearing into the bedroom that she and Terra shared, the darkness shrouding her from view.

“You two look adorable… Are you two dating?” Saphron asked, and Ruby shook her head, before Jaune could blurt something out, her butt grinding against that trapped erection.

“D-Don’t be silly! We’re just friends!” She glanced back at him, daring him to say something, only a strangled sound coming from his throat.

“Y-yeah, just f-friends.” For that, her butt wiggled another bit, and she could feel him staining the fabric with his need. _‘I’m going to have to get some soap to wash that out.’_

“See? Nothing to worry about!”  The angelic smile was practised, as it had pulled her ass out of the fire more than once during the sweets scandal. “Uncle Qrow will be back soon… So, can we help you with something?”

“Oh, that won’t be necessary. If I need someone to carry my bags, I will just borrow Jaune… right little brother?” She smiled at her brother, Ruby feeling a little stab inside her heart, as she turned her head, looking into her boyfriend/bitch’s eyes with a look that brooked little objection.

“Such a good brother.” She said, even as her lips pursed into what was a small smirk, her eyes meeting with Saphron’s again, as she rolled her hips, pressing his manhood against her rump and then licking her lips.

“You could help me after you’re done with your little cuddle session, though.” The womanly sister of Jaune teased, as she ran a hand through her hair. “Ah… You remind me of Terra and myself, when we were younger.” She descended, humming a soft song, no doubt intending to do something with Adrian, the woman’s soft humming changing to a nursery song.

“A little bit of pressure, Jaune?” She teased, as she returned her gaze to him, her tongue sliding over her lips, as her fingers pressed right below the crown, the pulse letting a bubble of pre-seed well up. “Or…” She smirked, as she kissed his cheek. “Thinking about your sister, hmmm?”

“Ruby!” He hissed at her, yet she continued, her fingers stroking along the thick phallus… Just the right size.

“Oh, I can already see you thinking about her… That rather lovely ass, those nice hips…” She knew that talking about such taboo things often sent boys crazy, and it seemed to work, at least a little. “Is my little Arc getting all hot and bothered?” Her fingers tugged him further, taking a step down the stairs. She gave a swift tug-jerk, and he followed behind her like a meek Beowolf. The thrill of it excited her, even as she heard the creak of the stairs.

“Doesn’t she turn you on, Jaune? Your own sister…” Her voice was light, as her fingers continued, a pitiful sound coming from the young man. It was only with her that he showed that side of her, cool and confident when it was needed… yet weak and like putty in her hands when she applied herself. “Or…”

Her hand stopped, as she fixed him with a look. “Do you like Terra? Your own sister in law, the mother of Adrian…” Her voice was husky, needy and perhaps a little desperate for that cum. _’It’s been a while since we could fool around…’_ She knew his little triggers, her fingers wrapping around his magic flute.

“Can you imagine smacking that ass and jerking her head back, huh? Taking her like she’s a wild animal, like she’s yours to take?” Her voice was a delicate instrument, as her fingers increased, the other hand in front of that blunt head as he made a motion with his hips. “Feeling that tight pussy clench around you as your sister whispers in your ear that you’re going to give her wife another child, that you’re going to be the Arc daddy…”

A whimper came from his lips as she teased, her mouth nipping an earlobe. “That’s it… You little sick incestuous freak… That’s it… Come for your Ruby…” Her voice whispered, even as she took another step down, her gaze going towards the room below, where Saphron was still humming, the sound a perfect blocker for their little encounter… as long as they kept their voices quiet enough.

“Ruby, p-ple-“  She squeezed, stopping her ministrations.

“Not the magic word, Jauney…” Her voice was teasing, and she knew that he had his attention on her. “Tell your girlfriend that you want to pump your sister-in-law full of your icky-sticky seed, Jaune…”

His eyes showed panic, fear and perhaps a little bit of excitement, as that big head twitched in her grip. _‘That’s it…’_ “Ruby…”

“Say it.” He groaned, pushing his hips forward. The smell was intoxicating, as was the power that she had, her silver eyes looking up at him. A tug and a pained whine came from his mouth, as the leakage from that tip was enough to drip down her hand… so she cupped it.

“A-ah… Alright… F-fuck.” He panted, his breathing louder and heavier, even as she placed a little kiss on his cockhead. He made a strangled sound and she smirked. _‘That’s it…’_

She was already leaking, already busy with making those little slick juices… and she wanted to go and tackle him to the ground and ride him like it was going out of style… yet Yang usually did her cockblocking whenever she could, thinking her ‘too young’ for that. She was 18! He was 20! She was grown!

“Alright, I want to cum inside her, ohg-“ Her hand squeezed.

“Not good enough.” She said. It had been Blake last time they had gotten the time. Teasing the young man with the prospect of one very tight Faunus pussycat was… something that turned her on something insane. That he was going to defile his sister’s wife’s image in his own mind just made it… worth it. _‘If Yang wants to have a go with him… Yeah, sure. We’ll share.’_

She was flexible like that.  Even as he whimpered in her grip, she tugged a little harder. “Come on… Say it. You want to fuck your sister… and her wife. You want to make them get the taste of a man… Be a real Arc. Not some little pussy-boy who couldn’t stand up to the pressure.” His eyes narrowed at her and her engine just decided to smother her pussy with wetness. That look… oh, it made her feel HOT.

“Fuck, Ruby, I…” Her hand squeezed.

“Say it, pussy.” She growled at him, aware that he was definitely damn close.

“Alright, alright, just…” Another squeeze, as those eyes blazed, full of defiance, yet utterly in her control.

“I want to show them what a real man is like, how a real Arc fucks them. Fuck them, their stupid dress-up games and the forced doctoring. Fuck, fff-“ She gave a little pump, his breathing coming in gasps, her eyes looking up.

“What more do you want?” He hissed, his voice still a whisper, yet his balls tensing up. “Fuck, I’ll just knock Saphron and Terra up, right in their bedroom. Just a good little long…” Her hand grabbed his balls, raising them slightly. “Have her eat her lover out and fucking that tight cunt of hers, making sure that she’ll know that she’s her little brother’s bitch. Fuck, Ruby, Ruby…”

She allowed him then, his seed splattering against her palm, his eyes nearly rolling back with the need, yet he remained standing, her palm capturing all the slimy seed, the smell heady and strong. “That’s a good boy… You’re going to be giving Terra and Saphron the fuck of their life, aren’t you?” He could only give a low gurgle, even as he sat down, her hand raised, the slimy globs of his ejaculate slowly surrendering to the lure of gravity.

“Just imagine that, Jaune...” She winked, as she lapped up his ejaculate from her palm. “You’d be the luckiest man in the house.” She tidied him up a little even as he sighed. His pants were back up and everything looked easy-peasy!

“Oh yes, he certainly is a lucky man.” Terra said from the upstairs section, wearing only a top and a set of jeans that’d seen better days. “With such a girlfriend like you.”

She blushed. It was not something that she’d want to unveil just yet... to Yang, at least. Yang was still a virgin, as far as she knew... and she herself had been more than juuuust a bit selfish. Jaune certainly wasn’t a virgin after she’d gone super-nova on his groin during orgasm. Who knew that her Semblance could even boost that?

“Oh, eh... We’re not... official-official. My sister is...” She floundered. How to explain that Yang was... opinionated?

“Too possessive, thinks you should go and be chaste and virginal until you’re sixty?” Terra smiled, as she descended the stairs, looking at her brother in law. Ruby wondered briefly if the woman had been under some similar circumstances, yet the woman patted her boyfriend’s shoulder. “You two make a cute couple. Hey Saph? Do we still have those painkillers?”

* * *

Jaune Versus the Cotta-Arcs (Jaune x Saphron x Terra)

* * *

 

Jaune was not the worst off out of all of them. Qrow hung half-slung over the chair, even as Yang, Ruby and Weiss seemed to be distracted in conversation. He couldn’t look at his sister or her wife for the time being, the memory of the things that he’d uttered under Ruby’s compulsion still echoing through his mind. This was something taboo, this was something thrilling... and then there was something so infinitely bastardly about the thought of coming to the thought of filling your sister up with another child.

“Hey, Oscar?” Yang’s voice was a little lower, her eyes looking at her. “Moo.” The response of the farm boy was immediate, turning bright red, his gaze lowered to the table, as the others looked at her, himself included.

“Just a joke, guys...” She said, making light of it. The look of terror on Oscar’s face was definitely not something that could be faked, as Yang smiled and got up, grabbing him by the scruff of his new clothes. “I’ve got to have a few words with Oscar here.”

That her hair caught on fire and those eyes turned a bright red colour of anger was normal, he supposed, the terrified look on Oscar’s face turning into mortal terror. “I’ll bring him back... mostly intact.” The metal arm gripped the body of the farmhand a little tighter, preventing escape.

“What was that all about?” The ghastly scream of rage that came from behind the house was loud, terrifying and most of all, full of pent-up anger and frustration, a keening wail, Blake wincing.

“Something about ‘Leaving someone alone whilst they sleep’, if I heard it right.” Their token Faunus team member said, as she looked a little nervous, Yang emerging once more, dragging an unconscious Oscar back and throwing him on the couch.

“Alright, now that it done, I’m going to bed. Uncle Qrow, go and be a good man and make sure that I didn’t knock out too many teeth. Think ‘Ruby Rule No. 43.’” The Huntsman frowned, giving a look at the passed out kid and then taking a swig of his bottle as Yang strode up the stairs.

“Should we... leave her a portion?” Saphron asked, Jaune giving a shrug.

“She’s not slept well. I better check up on her.” Blake was concerned, her gaze looking towards Ruby, who nodded.

“Sure! I’ll eh... go read after I’m done with the dishes.” Ruby said, and Jaune wondered briefly whether he should be joining her.

“If you want me to, I-“ His sister cleared her throat.

“You will help me with the dishes, Jaune.” Saphron said, even as she got up. “It seems we’re all done with the food now, anyways.”

“It was lovely, Saphron.” He heard Nora say, even as he gathered up the plates. Qrow was checking the unconscious Oscar, whose face was a mass of bruises, Ren and Nora looking a little uncomfortable, even though they were not too affected by things. _‘It doesn’t really matter.’_

As he put the dishes up in the rack, Saphron watched him, Terra nudging her in the side. “Hun, a moment of your time, please?” The woman’s eyes looked at him, then at his sister. _‘Did I put on the wrong deodorant or something?’_

“We’ll be right back. Could you look after Adrian for a bit?” He nodded, even as he mentally sighed. Looking after a baby was not terribly exciting... and it wasn’t something that he felt like he should, not after that encounter with Ruby.

“Thank you, Jaune.” Terra smiled at him, even as Saphron cleared her throat.

“J-Jaune? Could you come to our bedroom, tonight around... say, quarter to twelve?” She looked uncomfortable for some reason, perhaps due to something that Terra had said earlier. Terra nudged her softly. “Alright, d-don’t worry.” The smile she wore was as fake as the transcripts that she’d had, and he wondered what they wished to talk about.

 _‘They...’_ The look on Terra’s face was less readable than his sister’s, even as she motioned for him to go, the gesture dismissive and curt. “We’re asking Mister Qrow something, alright?” She said, brushing past him. Whatever she wanted to say was enough, making him shrug.

“Hug, sis?” He asked, Saphron’s smile turning more confident. She crossed the distance and he could feel her hug him, a low groan coming from him as she hugged him a little tighter. _‘They’re just worried about me... About what we’re doing here.’_

As he let go of his sister, she seemed to grow emotional, as she took a deep breath. She did that whenever she was feeling nervous, like when she was planning a date with Terra, her gaze going to where her wife was standing, talking with Qrow. The drunken Huntsman seemed to be serious and in a mood, as he crossed his arms, giving an answer that did not seem to satisfy Terra, who nodded.

“Saphron, we’re doing that.” His sister turned red, giving him a skittish look. “No buts, Saph. You know as well as I do that the kids need to get to Atlas.”

He would complain about being called a kid, if Terra had not fixed him with a look. “We need to talk to you, Jaune.” She said, her voice not brooking any ‘no’ from him.  “Remember. Quarter to twelve.”

He shared a look with Terra, whose face looked unusually serious. _‘Perhaps they want to talk to me about the dangers... in private? Yeah, that sounds reasonable.’_

He spent most of the evening engaged in a game of cards, Blake taking home the pot (a meager collection of cookies), which were stashed away quickly, the Faunus girl giving a faint smile at them all whilst she claimed that she knew the heart of the cards. _‘She must’ve been really good.’_

Twenty minutes to twelve, later than he had actually expected, he felt the nervousness build up, knocking on the bedroom door. He felt like he was thirteen again, being summoned by his sisters to be made into their dance partner, to be some doll for them to make up and bully.

Terra was the one who opened the door, her face looking... _‘Is that makeup?’_

“Please, come in. Saph is just applying the finishing touches.” Terra spoke with a tender tone, one that did not match her usual one, one that sounded... hot. Shadows hid her mostly, yet the door opened for him, allowing him entrance to their bedroom. He entered, and felt her hand on his own. “Come.”

Being led into the room brought back the memory of Ruby’s teasing words, his groin showing signs of life, even as Terra’s hand was warm. “Where is Adrian?” He knew that the baby was sleeping now, yet there was simply...

“In the other guest room. Miss Calavera is taking care of him... just for tonight.” Terra’s voice was like a husky purr, as she pulled closer to him. He could see the bed then, Saphron laid upon it, a set of dark red lingerie worn, her eyes looking at him nervously, as Terra guided him to the bed.

“J-Jaune?” He could hear his older sister speak, yet he saw her lay there still, a blush on her cheeks. It was a different sight from the confident woman who had been all about her own individuality, moving to Argus after she left the house that they’d all grown up in.

“Saphron? What... What is this?” He could feel Terra’s hand on his shoulder, his gaze turning to her, only to see the woman’s body, the set of white lingerie that she wore contrasting with her slightly tanned skin tone, her finger placed against his lips, her eyes looking right into his own.

“Well... Since I happened to overhear how much you’d like to plant a seed inside the both of us...” She winked, looking at her wife and he felt the shudder go through him, as her finger stroked gently over his upper lip. “I guess this is the time for you to get that desire realized.”

He looked at Saphron, who blushed, her gaze cast down. “I asked Mister Qrow about the chances of completing this mission...” Her voice was hesitant, and she shared a look with Terra. “You’re my only brother. If you die...” She didn’t have to say much more, as Terra moved, pushing herself against him.

“Give us babies, Jaune.” Her leg hooked around him, and he felt himself growing even stiffer. She was his sister-in-law, the wife of his sister... But right now, she was there. “Fuck us, Jaune. Put that hard dick in me.”

He could hear Saphron laugh, the words had been awkward for Terra to use, whilst she looked him in the eyes, the glasses that she wore as a contrast, her smell perfect, even as the door had swung shut long ago. “Feel free to be as loud as you wish to be. We’ve had isolation installed, after a certain Arc decided to squeal loudly.” Terra whispered, as she disentangled herself from him, sashaying her hips as she walked to the bed, getting down next to Saphron and kissing her wife on the lips, before she turned to him. “Alright, you know what to do.”

It seemed to be a signal, as Saphron’s cheeks flushed even redder, her eyes looking up at him. He stood there, awkwardly, the shirt that he wore feeling heavier than before. “G-get naked, Jaune. A-are you a p-pussy?” The taunt had been something of a memory of the past, of when they had dolled him up like a kitty-cat because of his failure to get a girlfriend, her own role in the happenings having to be the makeup application, and he could feel irritation rise in him, as he pulled his clothes off.

“Yeah Jaune... Didn’t you say you were going to fuck the gay out of us? My wife is more of a man than you are... Pussy.” Hearing Terra’s taunt was enough to make him growl, a giggle coming from the woman, whose fingers seemed to pinch Saphron, who gave a soft eep.

The shirt was off a moment later, letting him look at what Terra was doing to Saphron, his sister’s embarrassed expression showing clearly, as her wife spread her legs, the lingerie that sat there a barrier against the woman’s virtue being taken.”J-Jaune?” Her voice was small, even as her breathing grew heavier, her eyes looking at him with that look of faint mystification. “I...” Her voice halted. She couldn’t bring herself to say it, he could see it in her eyes.

“She wants you to put a baby in her. That’s a good thing, don’t you think?” Terra’s voice egged him on, the seriousness of her voice enough to make him realize that she was serious... and that she had thought about it.

“It’s... it’s okay, Jaune, if you...” Terra bit her wife’s earlobe, Saphron giving a low eep. “Honey, really, you know I’m sensi-t-ahh.” The woman’s eyes looked at him, the pants that felt too tight being pulled down, as he girded himself. Ruby’s mad teasing had seemingly inspired something in these women, even as he worked on his pants.

“Here, let your big sis make sure that you’re alright, you incestuous bastard.” He wanted to say something about that, that he wasn’t an incestuous bastard yet, that she knew their parents well and was married to his sister, yet he could not say a word, Saphron reddening, her eyes locking on his pants.

“Pussy... You should know that you’ll never get a girl.” The sting of that was enough, even as Saphron crawled up, her buttocks swaying, Terra’s fingers stroking over those well-formed hindquarters like an expert, the woman’s cheeks flushed. “Come on... Are you a boy or not?”

Her fingers pulled the belt off and slid his pants down, the look on her face still showing embarrassment, even with her fingers tracing over the bulge. She sniffed, her cheeks flushing. “You... didn’t shower. I showered, Jaune...” Her voice was reproachful, as she looked up at him.

“He’ll need a shower afterwards...” Her wife commented, Jaune’s attention rising up from his older sister there, kneeling on the bed, her height enough to easily access it. “Because he’s going to show us that we’re nothing but Arc bitches, right?” The wink that accompanied it was definitely another throwback to embarrass him, a groan coming from his mouth, before he felt a soft kiss to the bulge.

“I love you.” The words were simple. Three of them. They had been uttered by three people, in dissimilar situations. The first time when Pyrrha had kissed him. The first time when Ruby had admitted to him that she liked him and they did the deed. Now... Saphron was here, uttering the same words, her lips pressed against the bulge, something terribly sinful and incestual and wrong... and yet she felt how he grew against her lips.

“Come on, Hun... Show this little pussy how a true lesbian treats a man...” The challenge had been issued, Saphron’s eyes looking up at him. She seemed to implore him, to urge him... and he knew that once he took that step, it would be too late.

He looked at Terra, who was already busy with her hands, one pinching the nipple whilst the other hand was busy digging herself. If he took a step back, he could save himself from being a real incestuous bastard... The hands, manicured and soft, pulled the underwear down and he hit her face, the flush on her cheeks reddening even more, as her hands gently laid on his shaft, her eyes looking up at him. “Look at her... The first cock she’s going to be handling and already lust-drunk... And the boy doesn’t even do what he said he would...” Terra’s voice was an incitement, a need for him to comply, and his gaze went down.

 _‘This is not like with Ruby.’_ “Give it a little kiss, Saph.” Her eyes looked with his, and he seized her hair, Terra giving a soft whimper. Something turned her on, as he handled her head. Civilian bodies were... softer. Fewer muscles to resist his touch, as his manhood brushed against her face. Saphron whimpered, her lips opening and little ‘ah, uhh, ooh’ sounds came out, her lips trying to kiss, yet he manipulated it.

Times, when they had stripped him bare and made him wear dresses came to his mind, even as Terra’s encouraging sounds came, and he jerked her head back, perhaps a little rougher than intended. “When you do that... you’ll accept that you are an Arc’s bitch.” Her eyes looked at him with a loving expression, her mouth opening up and then her lips pressed against the head, the shaft growing, her hands seizing a firm hold of it and giving it a slow tug.

“That’s it...” Terra said, in encouragement. Saphron’s eyes seemed to gain confidence, the touch of her tongue hesitant, even as he began to feel the sensations build up, the tongue gently brushing over the urethra, his grip on her head even stronger. “Come on, Saphron... Suck your brother’s cock.”

He gave Terra a look, the woman giving him one back, her glasses slightly askew on her face, as her fingers continued to plunge into her snatch, the smell of womanly bodies filling his nostrils, pushing his hardened shaft deeper into Saphron’s mouth, her eyes looking up at him as she lapped, the barrier on the back of the mouth like the final goal. Before that... he could be forgiven.

“How’s it feel, Saph?” Terra whispered in his sister’s ear, licking her earlobe. A low guttural moan came from Saphron’s mouth as he pulled back, his other hand grabbing Terra’s head and pressing the cock to her lips. “Fuck you, Arc... I’m not your bitch, unlike your little slut of a sister.” Her voice held a playful tone, yet her eyes blazed at him, a glance at Saphron, telling him in less words that he should focus on his sister.

“How do you feel, Saph?” He asked, as his sister’s lips pressed against his manhood again, her eyes looking up at him. Eyes that smiled whenever she saw him, eyes that had watched as he flunked some of the exams and eyes that had seen him try to date little Mauve Brenninkton from primary... and eyes that were now watching him, her tongue brushing over the underside of his cock.

“I love you...” She whispered, her voice hoarse. Her gaze went to Terra, as if asking for permission. He could feel the urge to act, the urge to make sure... His hand turning her face, his hips moving, a lewd ‘SMACK’ sounding, as his shaft bounced against her cheek. It was an awkward expression, Saphron’s body shuddering once, as she looked up at him. “Oh gods... This is so wrong but...” her hands slid down, between her legs, touching herself. It was not like...

“She’s getting excited...” Terra whispered, even as her tongue licked her wife’s ear. “Come on Saph... Show your brother why you’re the one moaning and groaning in the bedroom all the time.” Her voice was like a dark and definite curse, as Saphron whined. _‘Assertive, Jaune...’_

“Get on your back, Saph.” He voiced it as an order, releasing her head and then watching as she obeyed, obediently. “It’s time that you know your place.”He knew he was going to never ever face his mom and dad after this. His cock was painfully hard, Terra giving a soft chuckle, her fingers gently tracing over the head.

“Going to spread my wife’s cunt apart with that stick, little boy?” Her voice was like a whisper, even as her fingers wrapped around the shaft, Saphron giving a needy little whimper... _‘That is so fucking hot.’_

“Terra, please, I...” She started, yet Terra fixed her with a look. Saphron got quiet then.

“He’s going to fuck you, Saph. He’s going to pump you full of his seed... make you a woman.” Her voice brooked no argument and it reminded him slightly of when Ruby was in the mood, her need for guidance enough. “And you’re going to fuck her. My wife hasn’t been with a man.”

Terra pulled the bra off, Saphron already bra-less, an instant that had been taken for that to happen, undoubtedly through some sort of woman-voodoo trick, and then went down between her wife’s legs, hands jerking the lingerie off. It was offered to him, the crotch wet. “She’s ready, Jaune...” Her tone was light, as Terra rolled away, leaving his sister to look up at him.

“Know that I love you, Jaune.” She said, those words sounding like an affirmation, even as he pushed her legs spread, his erection standing there at attention, her eyes raptly watching as it bobbed and throbbed. “It smells... good.” Her voice was soft, Terra’s frown enough, as she looked at her wife.

“Hey!” Her voice was light, playful, her eyes watching, as he brought the purplish blunt head against her wife’s lips. _‘Now or never... I’m not going back to being her brother.’_

A push, a soft whimper and then a shriek of pain, and he was inside his older sister, whose arms wrapped around him, her eyes filled with tears, as he invaded her. Whatever she and Terra did, did not loosen her up in the slightest. The five times that he and Ruby had slept together, it had been easier, yet Terra seemed to be as tight as Ruby had been during the first time, the woman shuddering, her legs parted, her breath coming in large gasps. “I- I LOVE YOU!” It was the faint clinging to him, the tear-filled eyes, as she seemed to whimper, her hips rolling, Terra’s soft exhale loud, as she appeared, kissing her wife.

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Terra’s voice calmed Saphron down, even as his hard shaft pushed into her depths, Saphron’s rather tight snatch stretching around the blunt head. “You’re taking your baby brother’s cock.” The teasing tone with which she spoke seemed to make Saphron give a low ‘uh-huh’, Terra’s eyes meeting with his own. “You better get her pregnant, Jaune.” The woman’s voice was threatening in its levelness, as she placed another kiss on her wife’s body.

“I love you, Ter... Oh gods, I love you and Jaune so much and Adrian too.” Saphron’s voice was airy and light, her eyes rolling back, and he started to move ever so slowly. The tightness meant that he had to adjust slightly to every sensation that he felt, to prevent himself from blowing his load too quickly. Ruby’s teasing manners had been enough to inspire him to keep going, even as Terra got off the bed with a soft “Be right back.”

He started to move, Saphron still clinging to him, the darkened surroundings of their bedroom like a familiar heat-surged haze of the bedroom that he’d shared with his younger sisters, the summer heat had done nothing to make the world easier and less clammy. Her legs wrapped around his waist, as she moaned and gave happy little gurgles. _‘I’m feeling...’_

He didn’t finish the thought, pushing himself into her, pressing his sister against the bed, Saphron’s happy little gurgles turning into a shriek of pleasure. “Oh Y-“ He stopped her exclamation by kissing her, her eyes wide, even as she struggled against him. Sex was okay, but kissing not?

His tongue invaded her throat, even as her body went wild, trying to push him off, her eyes meeting his own, even as his hips picked up the pace. Compared to him, she was as weak as a kitten, his hips smacking against her, the hot moist wetness that caressed his cock enough, even as he could feel her growing even wetter. “You’re the Arc bitch, Saph.” He said, his voice like a low rumble, even at the sudden feel of her resistance fading, his cock feeling like it was on fire, as she clenched.

“Ugh..noo... No, I l-love... Ah.” Her breath was knocked from her lungs as he pushed himself into her, her legs in the air, a soft little shuddering gasp coming from her mouth as he bottomed out into her, his balls laid against her perky rump.

“You love the cock. Your brother’s cock. The cock that is fucking you.” He said, his words seemingly hitting home. “Come on, Saph. I’m going to put a baby in you.” That struck a deeper chord, a warble of sound coming from her mouth, even as she seemed to lose the will to struggle, Terra’s hand on his shoulder drawing his attention.

“Come on... She likes to fight for a bit, but is a pussy when you’ve got her engine going...” The hand slid down, as the other one joined it, stroking over his body, going down and rubbing over his body, even as his sister’s moans started to grow louder, grabbing a hold of his butt and giving it a squeeze. “Fuck, you Arcs are fit...”

Her hands seized his balls, brushing with her thumbs over those delicate round testes, his cock twitching inside her, as she leaned against his back with her head, her hair tickling his back. “Fill her up, Jaune... Leave something of yourself behind inside your sister.” Her voice sounded pleading, even as his cock felt like it was going to erupt.

“Terr-rahh? Thisch wash... Nowt..” Saphron’s happy little gurgles were a distraction, so he continued, his lips finding hers and kissing her... and finding that she was kissing him back, tongue and all. Terra’s soft sigh followed, and his balls got more pressure on them.

“Pump your older sister full, Jaune... Don’t you remember how she embarrassed you?” It had been weeks before his sisters had let up on teasing him, the embarrassing moment that had been him walking out of the shower, bare as the day that he’d been born, a habit borne from his sisters not really giving a fuck... and walking right into Terra, who had been a new entrant to the household.

He kissed her, and then felt the fingers pull from his balls, a soft touch on his rear, even as his sister-in-law pushed him further up, Saphron’s legs pushed down, and his thrusts just went straight down. “Jaune... Hold on a moment.”

Warmth wrapped around his balls, as a set of lips drew around them, the heat making his cock twitch, the kiss broken, Saphron’s eyes rolling back as she twitched and spasmed around him, her mouth making silly sounds, as her arms wrapped around him. “F-“

He felt the seed shoot right into her, his hips ceasing motion, a set of guttural, deep primal sounds coming from his mouth as he erupted inside her, his seed rushing out, even as Saphron seemed to revive, her body squirming, mouth forming strange little syllables, his cock still filling her up. Terra’s lips popped off his balls after a moment. “How’s it feel, Hun?”

Saphron panted and groaned, a low set of moans that reverberated through her body, her eyes looking at him, face flushed crimson, even as he felt himself shrivel slightly. _‘I should use the trick...’_

It was easy to make his Aura burn through the tiredness, and it worked perfectly when Ruby wanted to have another go with him. Saphron’s eyes widened, a low “You’re hard again...” coming from her mouth, even as he reached full mast once more, pulling himself out of her, his sister’s cunt leaking white globs of seed, the head splattered with the fluids, the reek of seed invading his nostrils.

“Fuck...” Terra mumbled, her voice sounding taken aback, her eyes locked at the sight of his cock, his body turning, even as Saphron just laid there, small shocks running through her body, her legs quivering. A low moan and something uttered, even with his attention going to Terra.

“Now, number two...”It didn’t feel quite as bad when your sister had been given her first creampie, much less guilt surging through him, Terra’s attention captivated by that hard erection, taking a step back, her eyes looking up. _‘Is that fear?’_

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close, his other hand seizing her head and then forcing a kiss onto her lips, Terra actually struggling with him. “No, no, Jaune p-mm!” She tried to wriggle out of his grip, yet she was the one who had made him fuck his sister and leave her in such a state. His hands pulled her head back, tangling in her hair. “Get on the bed, Terra.” There was a commanding tone, there was power and... perhaps something called masculinity in that voice, and Terra resisted that.

“Now listen, I wa-“ He pushed her onto the bed, his hand raised and then giving her ass a firm smack. “Hey!”

She didn’t seem to find it as funny as before, as her ass showed a red handprint, his eyes looking at her and saw through her bluster and manner for what she was. He turned her over, easily managing her body like it were a doll. _‘A woman who acts tough and yet...’_ Her legs were spread before she could resist, his head lowered between them, watching her womanhood twitch, undeniably wet. “You’re wetter than Saph, Terra.” His mouth pressed against her hairy groin, a low guttural sound coming from her mouth, met with a moan soon after.

“Fuck, Jaune... I...” Her voice didn’t continue, as his tongue wiggled into her a moment later, a shuddering sound coming from her as if she wanted to continue, his tongue sliding up, a trick that he’d learned with Ruby, Saphron giving a soft little whimper, even as he was faintly aware of her crawling up again.

“I love you, Terra...” Her voice was soft, yet she moved, as if possessed by something. She clambered atop her wife, straddling her face. “Eat it.” Her voice was chiding, rough... not as she had been before. Whatever had filled her with confidence, seemed to have also filled her with the moxie to make such a move, Terra’s voice sounding strangled, even as she was forced face-first to lick that snatch of her wife, his tongue continuing. “Is she ready, Jaune? Do you want to stick your dick in her?” It was a stark contrast to the previous stutter and stammer, the embarrassment that seemed to have come with it... and it was almost as if he was hearing himself speak.

“Just about ready, sis.” He said, aware that she was now the one holding Terra’s reins. “Let her speak...” He knew that Terra had chosen a sperm donor for little Adrian, someone whose identity would not be known to her, yet the child could request it.

“How’s it feel to be an Arc bitch, huh?” Saphron’s voice was cocky, even as Terra gasped, her lips coated in whitish seed, her breathing hot against her wife’s sex, her eyes looking up.

“Come on... Jaune fucked me already. Why the long face?” Saphron taunted, Terra’s expression a complicated one. “You were all ready to have me have another baby... So...” Her voice spoke, even as she sent a look back at him. “Jaune is going to put another one in you. You were supposed to be the one to have it, yet you changed the rules.”

“But Saph, you were-“ The pussy came down and smothered all commentary about the issue.

“I was supposed to suck and to get some attention... Not... incest.” Saphron said, her voice sounding more confident, her wife giving a low moan, even as he rubbed his cock against her lips. “Come on, Joaney...” The nickname of his ‘feminine persona’ was like a teasing whisper. “Give her something to regret for nine months. Fuck my wife and knock her up.” Terra struggled a little, her hands trying to push Saphron away, yet his older sister seemed to be in control.

“Come on... Weren’t you going to break her cunt? Where’s that cock that split me open, Jaune?” Her voice taunted, and she could feel his presence, his cock pushing into his sister’s wife’s vagina, the sensation looser than before, no doubt due to giving birth or something, the feeling of that tightness being absent, making his cock go into Terra in one go.

“HMMHMGFNNN!” Terra made the sound, Saphron’s content little groan, her hair hanging forwards as she rode her wife’s face. “That’s a good girl... You know that you’re a little cunt when you’ve got the control for the day, right?” Her voice was like a tease, even as Saphron’s juices smeared the other woman’s chin, his hands reaching and grabbing a hold of those breasts, pressing them against each-other, Terra giving a little twitch around his manhood.

“Are her breasts sensitive?” He asked, Saphron’s head turning and the nod given, enough of a clue for him. He drove himself into her, the gurgling and half-squealing form of Terra below the two of them seeming to struggle with him. “Come on, Terra... It’s time to make a second Adrian.” He wasn’t going to tease her initially, yet she seemed to grow wilder whenever he did so, his balls feeling the fabric of the bed below him, as Saphron gave cute little moans.

“Come on little brother... Let’s kiss.” It was an offer that he would never have expected from his sister, as her head turned and her lips met his own, a sensual moan coming from her mouth. “That’s it... He’s a much better kisser than you, Ter... You’re a sloppy kisser when you get in the mood.” Her hips ground her groin against the other woman’s face, even as Terra gave more moaning sounds, her resistance fading now, even as he picked up the pace, her tanned skin contrasting against his manhood as he drove it into her, her buttocks firmly pressed against the bed, even as his hands groped those breasts.

When he came, Saphron took note, a little quiver going through her, as he watched Terra spasm, a low “Ughnnnooohh.” slipping from the woman’s lips, even as his seed sloshed into that tender womanhood of hers, Saphron getting off her wife and looking at her, Terra’s eyes rolled back, her tongue half-way lolling from her mouth, even as his balls ached painfully, the second ejaculation in less than ten minutes enough for him to feel sore, even with his little trick of boosting his recovery through his Aura. “That’s a dirty little slut, right here... I’m often home at nights because _someone_ has to work... So...” Her fingers grabbed Terra’s head, raising it. “Look at the dick that claimed your little dyke snatch, Terra... You were the one that talked me into this...”

Terra’s eyes watched, a soft little coo coming from her lips as those eyes rolled back and she passed out. “Now, don’t you dare pass out.” Saphron said, her voice warning, even as her finger drew patterns over his chest, the closeness that they had now something new. “My darling wife needs to be punished... So get ready.”

The feeling of the next few hours was hardness. Terra roused herself from her unconscious state a few times, finding him balls-deep inside her, the weak moans and gasps long-since disallowing her the peace and tranquillity, the sweat that Saphron licked off his skin like a rain as it dripped down onto the hot body of her wife... and when Saphron was finally convinced that it was her turn again, she enthusiastically mounted him, as if there was no relationship between her and her wife, the one who she had sworn her heart to all those years before. It was something special between the three of them.

“Jaune?” Saphron whispered in his ear. “You’re the only man that I’ll ever allow to touch me, like this.” The words made sense. “You’re my little brother. We’re family. We’re...” She paused, looking down at him. Terra’s eyes looked up at her. “Go on, keep working him. We’re going to get you filled up before you go to work, techno-girl.” The soft moan that came from her wife was enough, even as her attention returned.

“I’m still... not interested in men. But please...” She looked fragile, weak. Tender and womanly, as her bare skin shimmered with the sweat of the day. “Please come back safe and sound. I’ll raise your children, no problem about that. About the others... I’ll tell mom and dad that it was a sperm donor from around here. You don’t have to fear...”

He wrapped an arm around her, as he had often done when they were younger. “I love Ruby. That you’re willing to...” He couldn’t say it, not after what he had done. Her lips, her tongue... They had been in places that Ruby had never been able to explore. Saphron’s smile was soft, understanding.

“I know. She’s going to save the world, right? You can’t get pregnant if you’re saving the world.” She understood, perfectly. “Terra... When we’re seeing Jaune again, we’re going to fuck him.” The words were enough to make those eyes widen, as Terra tried to mumble something, his sister’s hand grabbing her hair. “No matter who is the dominant one that day... I know I stole your thunder today, but please...” Her fingers wrapped around his own, as she looked at him. “He’s our little brother. I won’t let the world forget Jaune Arc.” It was sweet, yet also a little disturbing, just how possessive that statement had been, where Saphron had just slammed the mental Crocea Mors right through the glass window of propriety.

It would be a while until he could see her again. The mission to save the world was the most important and they could not fail at it...

“I love you.” Came from her mouth, meant with her whole heart. Terra opened her mouth, a soft “I love you too.” Coming from her lips, Saphron smiling sweetly, placing a finger on Terra’s nose. “You love that dick, Ter. I knew you were just staying with me for the cooking.” Her wife continued her motions, even as his hips felt sore.

Dragging himself and Terra out of the bed, he watched Saphron languish for a moment, before tossing him a spare bathrobe and throwing Terra her own. “Get a shower. I’ll be with you in a bit. Just a quick dip across the hall.” He knew where the bathroom was, and he supposed that...

Checking the clock, it was almost fifteen minutes past six. _‘Late, in Terra’s case.’_ “Up you go, Ter.” A veritable stain had been left on the bed where the woman had lain, the result of nearly twenty times of coming inside. To say that it wasn’t some sort of sick and twisted fantasy from the mind of some depraved individual from some dubious gathering of twisted minds, was to lie and say that Ruby’s Semblance made her slow.

He helped Terra up, the robe in his hands, as he was still relatively clean. Dragging the woman across to the bathroom took a little bit of time, a literal trail left behind, as he opened the bathroom and then turned the shower on. The shower cubicle was made out of frosted glass, a separator keeping the two divided, for the privacy of whoever showered there. Terra leaned against the sink, a drowsy look on her face. “Here, have a little pick-me-up.”His aura wrapped around her and her eyes went wide, awake instantly, inhaling softly, as she looked at him.

“Thanks Jaune.” Her voice was grateful, even as Saphron joined them, bare as the day that she had been born, her own trail of juices that were of an adult and mature nature down her leg, a low smile on her lips.

“Shower, little brother. You stink.” She pushed him under, a shriek coming from his mouth at the sudden change in temperature, his lack of clothing thankfully enough, even as the bathrobes were hung on a peg, catching sight of Saphron and Terra kissing, Saphron giving him a wink. “Let me hop into the shower with you, Joan.”

Being called a girl’s name was annoying enough, yet he persevered as Saphron and Terra joined him in the shower, the sponge grabbed and rubbed over his body by Saphron. “Such a finicky girl...” Saphron mumbled, even as she brushed over his sore member, the faint blush on her face, even as the bathroom door opened up once more.

“Good morning.” The drowsy voice of Qrow came from the bathroom, even as he seemed to go about his business, the sound of someone opening the tap and then starting to work on getting his teeth brushed loud. _‘What would he be brushing his teeth for? All he does it drink.._ _’_

“Good morning, Mister Branwen.” Terra and Saphron said at the same time, Jaune wondering briefly whether they were going to say anything.

“Oh, hey. You two are up early, aren’t you?” The man’s voice sounded groggy, not fully aware yet that the two women were sharing the shower, now with another addition. Saphron’s fingers grabbed a hold of his manhood, the sponge applied to the underside.

“Terra has work in a bit. I thought it would be a good chance to get clean.” His sister’s voice was uninterrupted by her actions, even as he felt his body respond to the stimulus. “There’s some food in the fridge, if you want to get a bite to eat. Terra will be working late today, so she needs plenty of time to get ready.” The noncommittal answer and the spit that followed afterwards was enough, a low ‘See ya’ in that ‘cool uncle tone’ that he had on for the ladies, followed, leaving him to feel Saphron’s attentions continue.

“Going to be a good boy, Jaune... going to cum all over your sister’s hand?” The teasing tone in her voice was enough, as he groaned, her fingers dragging the sponge over the sensitive head, the foreskin already pulled back, Terra giving a low groan.

Another person entered the bathroom. “Miss Arc-Cotta? Will you be using the shower for long? I would like to wash my hair before attending breakfast.” The question was a normal one, even as Terra chose to answer.

“We’ll be out in five minutes, Weiss. I’m sure that there won’t be any problems. Mister Branwen is downstairs, getting something to eat, why not have a glass of milk or something?” Terra’s voice distracted him, even if Weiss leaned against the glass, the fogged up glass allowing him an outline of the girl.

“Thank you, Miss Cotta-Arc.” The formal tone of Weiss’ voice was light, even as she seemed to think on something. “Does... Does Jaune have any sort of things he likes?” Saphron’s hand continued to rub over his manhood, a daring manner, as she smirked.

“Like, hobbies?” She replied, the girl giving a sound of affirmation, her hand moving swiftly. “Hmmhmm... has he stolen your heart?” The thought of that was ludicrous, yet Weiss seemed to pause for a moment too long, something that cast doubt on such thoughts.

“I am grateful. He has been... instrumental in my survival. I wish to... do things back. Return the favour owed.” The words that he’d never hear from Weiss, now came from her. “So yes...”

“Speak with your team leader about repaying the favour. I am sure that she will know of something. They are quite close, I believe.” It was Saphron speaking still, even as her finger teased over the tip, that very sensitive tip that her fingertip was delicately rubbing and pressing upon, a soft gasp coming from his mouth.

“I will. Thank you, Miss Cotta-Arc.” Weiss disappeared a moment later, leaving the two of them alone.

“She’s sweet on you. A sister can tell.” He gasped, even as Terra knelt, her mouth opening up and swallowing him once more. “Of course... She’s also sweet on her team leader, if the way that she looked at her. Girl doesn’t know that she wants to be the little piece of meat in-between the two of you... But she’ll learn.” Saphron’s words were cruder than his sister usually busied, yet it made a sort of sense to him. Weiss had ignored him, not even mentioned him to others, yet still... she owed him, in a fashion. She was noble, kind and wonderful, without even the faintest blemish, like a princess made out of the purest ice.

He came in Terra’s mouth, the woman looking at him and smiling, even as she swallowed. “It’s bitter as hell. Eat more fruit, Jaune.” The suggestion was one often voiced on the message boards, about a man’s seed, yet she swallowed it nevertheless. “Now that we’re all sparkly clean... it’s time to get out of the shower. Saphron... You’re out first.” Terra got up, kissing her wife, Saphron twisting slightly, a frown on her face.

“It is bitter, indeed.” She looked at Jaune. “Your girlfriend would probably like it more if you ate more fruit, Jaune.” A towel was thrown at him then, as the shower turned off, and towelling off took only a small moment, before he slipped into the bathrobe. _‘Ahh, how lovely...’_

“Be careful, Jaune.” She said, as she pressed a kiss against his cheek. “I love you, little brother.” She smiled at him, a bittersweet smile that seemed to be laden with her emotions, even as Terra smacked her rear.

“That’s my girl you’re hugging, Jaune. Stay off my property.” Terra said whilst smiling, her eyes glinting as she locked gazes with him. “Go and get dinner ready, slave boy.”

He made his way downstairs, watching Qrow and Weiss sit sleepily at the table, a cup of tea in front of the heiress and a bottle that’d been half-emptied into a glass in front of Qrow, the man’s eyes opening slowly and giving a wave, even as Weiss startled awake. “You took a shower before me? Why didn’t they... Oh, nevermind. You are here to prepare breakfast, yes?”

Twenty minutes later, Terra kissed his cheek. “Stay safe, Jaune.” She whispered in his ear, Ruby looking at the two of them with a curious expression.

“We had a chat together last night.” He offered in manner of explanation, Ruby’s eyebrow coming up even higher, as those silver eyes looked at him. “They were concerned.”

He couldn’t just say _‘They overheard you tease me and I gave both of them a creampie with the intent to make babies’._ That would go over about as well as telling Yang that he had taken Ruby’s virginity...

“They love you, Jaune.” She smiled, a warm and optimistic smile, even as he recalled the feeling of Saphron tightening around him as she whispered those same words in his ear, her mannerisms of this morning as usual, yet with more of a teasing slant to it. “They should be concerned for you.”

Blake sat down then, looking at the cup of coffee in front of her and then took a whiff, looking at him for a long moment and then scrunching up her nose. She didn’t say a thing, yet she seemed to just ‘know’ that he had been intimate with himself. “What’s the matter, Blake?”

Blake gave him a strict look, as she smiled at Ruby. “Ah, nothing. I just thought that I smelled a... peculiar smell.” Ruby looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged in return, not quite sure what to make of it.

“Hello there, girls.” Saphron entered, holding Adrian, her fingers busy with tapping the baby’s cheek, a warm smile on her lips, even as Blake’s head whipped in that direction, her eyes directed towards him again, disbelief flashing in those eyes. _‘Oh dear... I think she found out, somehow.’_

“Jaune, sweetie... The next time that we hop into the shower, could you please make sure that you check the grid for any loose hairs? We wouldn’t want to have a repeat of that one time happening, right?” Saphron smiled, Blake’s shoulders relaxing a little, as her gaze turned warmer. _‘I guess it must be the shampoo... Because I am pretty clean, I reckon.’_

“You showered together? Aww, that’s so sweet! Yang and I do that too, but... I guess that’s different with seven sisters.”  Ruby said, her perky nature enough, even as he did a groan.

“She always goes like ‘You should take better care of your hair. Girls don’t like men with girly hair.’ As if she knows what girls like in their boys, right?” The look Saphron gave him was amused, as she snorted.

“Says the boy who listened to Weiss Schnee’s album on repeat for nearly a month. That girl can sing, but you get TIRED of that, you know.” The banter was back and Blake’s suspicion seemed to be abolished, as she leaned against Yang, who had returned, looking better-rested.

“So... We’re going to steal an airship today.” Ruby announced, and Saphron gave him a look, before she mouthed a quick ‘I love you’. “Jaune, what’s the plan?”

Nine weeks later, in Atlas, he would see the letter that came to him.

 _‘Jaune, it happened. Terra and I are expecting our next child. Love, Saphron.’_   A very short message, delivered through a courier that had come with military intelligence, yet it brought with it a very strong emotion, as he looked at his now-girlfriend. It had taken a little while, yet... he knew as well as she did that things were not going to hold up much longer.

“Ruby?” His girlfriend smiled at him, even as Blake and Yang looked at him with curiosity. “My sister and Terra are expecting.” The silver eyes widened with excitement, another ear-tearing squeal coming from her, as she hugged him.

“That’s SO cool! Did they get themselves busy with some donor?” The look on her face was exuberant, yet he did not really have the heart to tell her it in such a public place.

“Y-yeah.” He was spun around by Ruby clumsily.

He dragged her into the room that they shared at the Schnee mansion, looking seriously at her. “Want to fuck, Jaune? We can be as loud as we want to be, I mean... There’s not many people who would make a fuss...” She started to get undressed already, fine-ass calves and hips already exposed, as she licked her lips.

“Ruby... They heard what you were talking about.” He wasn’t going to lie to the girl, watching her pale slightly, as the gears clicked in her head, ruminating on the effects.

“So...” She paused, her eyes flickering, a deep red colour on her cheeks. “It’s...”

He nodded then, Ruby giving a sigh. It wasn’t the most pleasant of sounds, yet... she had to know. “Yeah. That was a hectic night. I’m surprised I didn’t drop dead when we were on our way.”

She smiled at him, her eyes bright. “They’ve got something to remember you by... In case you don’t make it. Mom was the same, you know... She left me, but...” Her eyes teared up. “But you’ll be a good uncle to them, right?” He smiled.

“You’ll be a great aunt as well... And if they feel the need to know, I’ll tell them.” She smiled, even as she pawed at his groin.

“I am going to fuck you so hard that Weiss’ mom will come to check out what the fuss is...” He flinched. That woman was a menace... to his sanity.

If Weiss was unimpressed, Winter was distant... then their mother was... interested. It was a shock, when he’d first had her lay eyes on him and then hearing the compliment of bringing home a fine boy-toy. The woman just touched, without a hint of shame and the smell of alcohol... Yeah, that wasn’t a fine one.

“How about a ménage-a-trois? We can invite Weiss? She’s been thinking about ways to make up for you saving her... So... eh, we can doll her up nicely?” His girlfriend winked at him, as if she hadn’t suggested defiling the Schnee Dust Company’s former heiress in their bedchambers.

He laughed out loud at that. “Sure, sure... If you think you can convince her.” That would be an interesting thing to try out.

* * *

**Oof, that turned out to be a little bit lengthier than I expected, even as I spent about a day writing this... with of course a few breaks in-between. This is for the people at the NSFW Reddit who gave me the pairings, so I made something for ya. Enjoy, and stuff.**

* * *

OMAKE

The children played around the tree, Adrian Cotta-Arc standing there like a stalwart sentinel at age seven, even as Jaune pushed open the fence that led towards the family home. Three of the children that were busy with chasing after each other around the tree stopped, looking at him. “Hey Jaune, it’s your family.”

Ruby smiled after she said that, the sexy little number that she wore underneath the formal corset-dress and red cloak known only to him, even as he watched the children approach. Crocea Mors was put at its resting place at his jeans, the weight no longer dragging him down. “Jaune Arc! You dare show your face around here?!”

Trepidation filled his shoes, even as his girlfriend and soon-to-be wife stood stock-still, Crescent Rose in his hands. “Hey dad...” He said, as the man made his way out of the house, the full beard growing on his chin showing clearly the streaks of grey. “How’ve you been?”

“It’s uncle Jaune!” Adrian said, as he and the three children came closer, even as his father approached.

“You have a lot of nerve, Jaune Arc! Stealing our heirloom weapon and going off into the world, gallivanting around like some Huntsman...” The man reached them then, as he wrapped his arms around him, pressing him up against his chest, a hug that was worthy of being called a bear hug.

“I missed you, son... And who is this lovely woman at your side?” He smiled slightly, as he motioned to Ruby.

“My girlfriend, Ruby Rose.” The spunky look on Ruby’s face was replaced with a blush, as she nervously glanced down. “Is mom home?”

“She is, yes. If I hadn’t glanced out of the window to check up on my delightful grandchildren, I would not have known. Bleu, Jean, meet your uncle, Jaune.” The two children could hardly be older than five, looking at him... and he could see the slightly darker skin tone of Terra in Jean, whose eyes were the purest blue that he had seen, a mop of blonde hair on her face.

“Hi, Uncle Jaune.” They chorused, and he felt Ruby grab his hand, even as his father let go of him. _‘Keep it together... You thought to visit mom and dad... and then go by Argus...’_ He swallowed, as he looked at the children, kneeling to their level. It was easier to kneel in his new armour, which had been upgraded to the proper standards. They hugged him... and it felt nice and good.

“So... which of you kids wants to go read some comics, huh?” He put Bleu on his shoulder, the young boy having a darker hair colour, clearly a sign of his mother Saphron there. “I should have some old X-ray and Vav laying about, right?”

His father smiled, even as he made way for Jaune to enter the house. “Jaune!” Saphron was the first to notice him, smiling brightly at him. She looked a little older than before, yet she still knew well that he had braved dangers that would make for an epic tale, his mother standing at the kitchen. A statuesque woman, her figure holding the same length as himself, not as broad in the shoulders as her husband, she turned around, looking at him, spotting Bleu and Jean on his shoulders, the two children looking at him like some sort of holy object.

“Jaune...” His mother’s voice was painfully flat, as her eyes sharpened their gaze at him, noticeably lingering on the features of his face, as he smiled. “Please... Put my grandchildren down. Hey Bleu, do you think you can help grandma with a bit of a task?” She smiled politely, yet her eyes bore death to him, as she seemed to have reached a conclusion... He set down Bleu and Jean, the latter skipping over to hug her grandfather.

“Grandpa! Lift!” The man lifted his granddaughter up, and the woman smiled, even as she pointed to the table. “Saphron, Terra, Jaune... and you... Sit.” There was no introduction for Ruby, even as the woman fixed her husband with a look. “Take Bleu, Adrian and Jean out for some ice cream, make sure to stay away for an hour... I should be done with them then. I have questions.”

His father laughed, a deep belly laugh. “You want to quiz the boy on where he snagged such a good-looking girl, don’t you? Sure, I’ll take the kids out for some ice-cream. You want some too? I heard they had a good deal at the store for some pecan-nut.” The smile that his mother gave his father was warmer, yet it quickly lost its warmth as she fixed him with a look.

As the door closed and she took a deep breath, she glanced at Ruby. “My son is a moron and stupid. Can you bear with that?” She asked, even as she looked back at him with a look that clearly said ‘You are a moron’, as his mother often did.

“Sure! I’ve been with him since he entered Beacon!” Ruby seemed to be into adding more fuel to the fire, as his mother fixed him with a frigid look, her gaze sliding to Saphron and then to Terra.

“How I did not notice when I first held my grandchildren is beyond me... But you are going to explain to me right here and now WHY, Jaune Arc.”Her voice was dreadful, as she looked at him, a finger pointed at him. “I want to know why you decided to pump my daughter full of your seed. It wasn’t rape, was it?”

The knife that found its way into the tabletop was not even sharpened, yet her dead gaze was enough to know that she would be gelding him with it if it came to that... slowly. “No mom, it was fully consensual.”

The woman groaned, as she looked at her daughter and then moaned loudly in obvious mental stress. “I raised you better than that. Jaune was a goof, a moron and a lot of other things, but...” She paused, sighing even deeper. “Your father isn’t that smart, Jaune. He’s a deft hand with his weapon though... And he believes that you are their ‘uncle’. He will keep believing that until the day of his death.” The tone in her voice brooked no exception.

“Of course. Jaune was off to save the world, so... eh, we decided to go for it. I wasn’t supposed to do it, but it just happened, I guess... Arc family charisma?” The woman laid her head in her hands, a long and sorrowful sound coming from her throat.

“Fucking Arc Charisma... I said ‘let’s stop after the third, we can raise them together’, but noo... Now I’ve got EIGHT and two of them fucked each other and my son's knocked up the wife as well...” The rough language was coarse and unusual to hear from the woman, yet her eyes locked with his own, a look on her face, the weathered face of a woman who had seen much in her life, despite having a career as a housewife.

“This will stop, Jaune Arc.” She said with finality. “You have brought a girl home. Is she your girlfriend?” The look on her face shifted to something a little warmer, as she smiled at Ruby.

“Yep. And the reason why you’ve got two more grandkids! It was me, Ruby Rose!” The knife was barely dodged, the woman’s eyes locked at his girlfriend, even as Crocea Mors’ sheath formed a shield, ready to block the next thrown weapon.

“I want to marry her, Ma.” He never called her Ma, except for the times when he really felt he meant something. The woman sank down on her seat once more, shaking her head. “Oh gods, I’m breaking out the whiskey for this...”

The weekend at his parents was nice, aside from his mother drinking a lot more and loudly making love with his father. The man did not mind, as long as his wife was happy, so there was nothing that was too bad about it. Little Bleu and Jean even started to gain an interest in comics.

When he was due to leave, Saphron grabbed his hand and then kissed his cheek. “Thank you for giving us two more lights in our life, Jaune.” Her eyes looked down for an instant, even as she hugged him. “Now knock up your girlfriend and make us proud, Joan.”

He glanced at Ruby, who looked as innocent as she could be. “Only if you join in. I’ve always wanted to try out a foursome.”

“We’ll see.” Said Terra, to the surprise of her wife. “We’ve got kids, you know? We can just dump them at mom and dad’s, but...” A savage grin, as she pinched her wife’s bum. “I’m in favour. You know you want to eat some of red’s muffin, right hun?”

He supposed that it was still not over yet... But it did confirm his plans for the next week. Apparently.

Ruby seemed more at ease with it than Saphron was... but then again, Ruby was kind of the light of his life.

* * *

**Yeah, this is it. A good story, a bit of an extra scene with what would happen if he returned... and well, there’s always an addition to be made if people wish it.**

**First time actually writing something that’s been a suggestion by the people... so, let me hear your thoughts!**


	2. Lancaster... continuation of the 1st chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing off the brief thread of Ruby and Jaune getting together, we'll see the bedroom dynamic between the two... With perhaps a bit more teasing that comes with it.

**Because people thought that the handjob was just so-so… here you’ve got Ruby Rose getting it on!**

* * *

Jaune groaned, even as the bindings were tightened, the tormentor standing there at the bed’s edge, carrying a small feather-duster, an impish look on her face, even as she brushed it over a finger. “It’s nice, isn’t it?”

Her eyes locked with his, silver, even as she brushed it gently over his body, the response immediate and ready, even as she slowly let it brush over the shaft, the touch sending little jolts of arousal straight through his body. “Ruby, please…”

“Ah…” Her voice was like the crack of a whip, even as her duster brushed over that hardening shaft. “I saw you looking at Weiss’ mom… bad Jaune…” Her voice was like the deathly crack of Crescent Rose, which currently stood in its stand, a scythe-blade glistening in the darkness, even as the feather-duster slowly trailed up his erect shaft, the head already glistening.

“She’s just curious. She doesn’t want to-“ The duster brushed over his balls, the hiss from Ruby enough.

 “She looked at MY property.” Her voice was sharp, as she sat down on the bed. Hot skin pressed against his own, and her hand, manipulating the duster still, slowly sliding over his balls, even as his hips pushed up. “She was looking at your dick, Jaune… At that gorgeous, big fat Ruby-Rose-loving prick.” Her voice turned sultry, as her hand grabbed a hold of the flesh, pulling lightly upwards, the duster teasing over the head.

“It’s all mine…” There was a claiming tone in that voice, even as the feather-duster was thrown to the side. “Because that’s what Ruby Rose wants. Yang can keep on making doe eyes at Blake all she wants…” Her fingers traced circles over the head, pained little yelps coming from his mouth, even as he could feel those light touches, as her eyes locked with him.

“But I’m getting my boyfriend to give me some of his.” He hissed as her fingernails dug against the fleshy head, a low whine coming from his mouth at the sensation of pain mixing with pleasure, as her fingers slid down that phallus once more, her soft whisper like the entrancing tune of a seductress. “Unless of course…”

Her eyes locked with his own, as he tugged on the bindings, knowing that she was going to do something, her body getting up on the bed. “Unless you want to be giving it to Weiss? She’s a virgin, you know…” Jaune watched as Ruby’s shaven groin stood before him, waddling closer.

“Ruby, I don’t…” Her lips pressed against his lips, though not in the way that kisses often were supposed to go. His tongue dove into her then, a low gasp coming from her mouth. “That’s it… That’s my boyfriend.” She shuddered, as she often did when he got to work. The faint after-dregs of Saphron and Terra’s treatment of nearly a month or two before were still in his mind, her soft exclamation loud, even as she ground her hips against his face.

“That’s it… Yes… Fuck, you’re imagining that you’re eating Weiss out, aren’t you? Cheating boyfriends don’t get to cum…” Ruby’s voice got rougher the moment she got more into it, a thing that he had noticed, as the eighteen-year-old seemed to get more aware of things around her. If one thought that Ruby Rose was a chaste girl who would never utter the word ‘Fuck’… Well, that definitely wasn’t something that she shied away from.

“Eat me out, Jaune… fuck, I’m going to break Weiss of that silly little habit of being so cold… fuck.” Her voice turned squeakier, as she started to leak. His erection was still going strong, her body twitching a few times, even as she panted and whined, her lips pressed against his own, even as her vocabulary descended into an anarchy of squeals and squeaks, before the gush of her juices finally coated his face, the geyser of her contentment enough, as she slumped forward, still with her hips against his face.

It was about five minutes and his erection had long-since gone down, when Ruby stirred again from her blissful moment, seemingly wakening to the feelings that she had, as she shuddered and got off. “Now what do we have here…” She teased, her fingers brushing over the flaccid cock, a kiss pressed against the head. “A big naughty dick…”

Her voice was alluring, as her hot breath washed over it. “A big naughty dick that looks like it wants to plunder a Rosebush…” He grew hard once more, lightly brushing against her nose. She was red in the face now, he just knew it, even as her pussy stood there in front of his face, the heady scent of her sex in his nostrils, even as her juices remained on his face.

“How do you like that, Mister Dick? Do you want to put the cum in the Ruby?” She cooed, as her fingers seized a hold of his balls, giving them a rough squeeze. He hardened even more, that erection almost painfully erect, even with the way that Ruby was groping his balls. “Not gonna happen, Mister Dick.”

The audible tear of the condom wrapper was enough, even as the coolness of the rubber sliding over his shaft was enough to distract him, Ruby’s little ‘ta-daaahh!’ sounding like an utterance of a child… yet no child would be able to ride him with her body going Mach 1 easily. “Now…”

Pressing against his cockhead with her pussy was like a vision of pleasure, even as her flushed face looked back at him. The cloak was still around her neck, covering her back… an accessory at times, even as she continued to brush her lips against the head. “That’s it, Jaune…”

“Ruby!” He groaned, pushing up, feeling the hot warmness yield to the sensation of pleasure, of slipping inside her, a squeak-whimper coming from her.

“So big… Hmhmmm.” Her voice was like a coarse whisper. “Uncle Qrow would kill you for this…” Her voice threatened, even as she sank down lower on his cock. “He would kill you so much that you’d be wiped from existence…”

“Yang would tear you apart, like she did those droids… Just snap, snap, pop, squeeze… And you’d be dead.” The teasing grew more macabre, yet her motions did not stop. Undulating those hips, a hint of pale skin, of pale breasts exposed, was seen, as she threw her head back. “Ah… Jaune!”

A low groan came from the depths, even as she leaned forward, the cape sliding to the side to reveal a pale set of buttocks, smacking against his hips. “You want to fuck me. You want to break me to be yours…” Her voice whined and whimpered, even as the pace increased, his cock feeling like it was captured by a tight hand, gloved with the kindness of a woman, yet the passion of some beast.

“Come on, Jaune… Don’t think of Weiss… Don’t think of anyone else, no matter how hot they are…” Her voice was like the teasing, begging whimper. He did not think of anyone else, even as she moved slower, her buttocks hovering for a moment, showing where his cock was at, even with his body pressed against the bed. “You sleazy motherfucker…”

Her eyes looked accusatory, even as her head turned back, a faint smirk on her lips. “Come on, you dirty motherfucker… Pump me full.” Her engine was burning right here and now, the moment of solace that they found… well, that SHE found with him, enough. Atlas was not the warmest of places, so she improvised… And she did so well.

“Put a baby in me… Burst that condom.” The talk was even trashier than before, her words escalating. “Come on… Swell my stomach. Make them all jealous.” Her voice was passionate, even as her body turned around, a pitiful whine coming from his mouth.

“Make me a mom.” He couldn’t hold it in anymore, his body no longer resisting, the seed shooting out into the latex sheath, even as she smirked and clenched even tighter. “That’s a good boy…” She cooed softly, even as the cloak was detached slowly from her shoulders, wrapped around his head suddenly. All he could see was red. “Come on, good boy…”

The touch of lips on his skin, lapping against the flesh to get the sweat off, was not new. She liked to engage in these daring little trysts, when he could not see her. The feeling of her body still on his cock, still squeezing and massaging with her depths, that urge inside her not fulfilled yet, yet still on that edge, was hot and spicy, like the ribs that he’d had three months ago in Argus. _‘I love her so much…’_

It was that she was his first friend at Beacon, as well as the first friend that he’d had period who could be as dorky and geeky as he was. He was the perennial outsider of their clique, the one who had not had an iota of training… and she was Ruby Rose, Prodigy.

“Jaune?” She said, having pulled herself off, the cloak suddenly lifted from his head, showing his girlfriend… now holding a filled condom. “Let’s do that again, shall we?” Her voice was soft, even as her fingers found his slick prick, now flaccid post-orgasm, her fingers teasing over the shaft.

* * *

He was such a silly boy, always moaning about how hot she was. Of course she was hot. She was Ruby Rose, Huntress, heroine and mostly… hot! Bestest little sister that you could wish for, hottest girlfriend that did the kinky stuff because SHE wanted it to.

Of course, that didn’t mean that Jaune had to be wholly unsupported. His shy little questions, about whether he could touch or feel, had been answered with bold enthusiasm! She wasn’t some shy little virginal maiden, no sir! That was Yang’s preamble! For all the confidence that her big sister had, she was awkward and naïve in the art of love, even though Blake had been parading around her like a cat trying to find a nest.

“How about…” She flicked her eyes towards that flaccid pole, which had been inside her… No children from her before she had rescued the world, nope! If he was going to put a baby inside of her, it would be when SHE wanted it. “We get a little more comfortable, huh?” Her fingers brushed over the testicles laid within the scrotum, gently caressing them.

“Just… Ohhh…” He moaned, cutely in her manner. Blake gave them weird looks every morning, but she had clearly stated that she and Jaune were ‘a thing’ now. The threatening glare that Yang had given her was something that she took in stride, as well as the look that Weiss had given her… the one which made her briefly take her aside about… say, an hour before now. Weiss would be understanding, of course. She was her bestie, after all.

“Just what?” Brushing her fingers over the slick flesh, she allowed a lazy smile to caress her lips, as her fingers jerked the prick’s head back, her breath tickling over the flesh, tongue lashing out over the blunt head, tasting his taste.

“Do you want your girlfriend to suck you off?” Her voice was crass, crude… just like how she’d seen it in the books that Blake liked. A lot of stuff in those books required a lot of rope and many men… But she didn’t fault Blake for liking a bit of action. She should stop dancing around Yang though… That was a bother.

“Please?” She flickered a glance towards her baby, which stood in its weapon stand, ready to be used. You could never be too careful, after all.

Her mouth opened up and she wrapped her lips around the head, the taste familiar, sweeter than it had been before. _‘He must’ve been eating sweet stuff… Ooh, he cares!’_ There was that tint of delight that sparkled right up on her spine again, as her head whirred into action, her tongue speeding up ten times, his cock rising in her mouth like an eager snake ready to burrow… ‘ _Wait, do they burrow? King Tajitu, minus one head. Yeah, that works. My own personal Tajitu.’_

Her lips popped off that cock, her smile devious. “Come on, Jaune…” Her kiss against the underside of the crown was enough to make it shake, the slickness of her saliva on the tip making it glisten, even as her tongue slowly lapped across the crown. “Show me what you’ve got.”

Jaune only gave a strangled murmur, even as her tongue slid over that cock again, in teasing licks. The skin moved with her, as she let her tongue slide over that delicate flesh, her breath tickling hotly through his pubic hair, something that she personally did not mind that much on the man who was hers… by claim and right. “That big hard cock is going to erupt inside mount Rose, Jaune…”

Her hand seized the shaft, even as her head pressed around the lips, locking gaze with his. The cuffs would keep him restrained, would let her do as she wished. She knew her stuff, as long as she did keep that in her ‘special weapons package’. Of course, the one time that Weiss had accidentally opened it up and seen the selection of her ‘toys’, she had blushed deeply and whimpered lightly when she’d been reprimanded for ‘checking out the goodies before they’ve had their use’. The girl was shy now… casting looks at her. _‘Ooh…’_

Her lips slid down on that cock, her hand jerking the base slowly, leaving him to groan in merciless surrender, her mind briefly going to the conversation, even as her head bobbed, her gaze still locked with Jaune’s own. _‘That’s a good girlfriend-boyfriend relationship…’_

* * *

_“_ _It is preposterous! Why would you even… have such things?!” Weiss looked flushed, even as they stood at the terminal, her fingers gripping the hilt of Myrtenaster with a grip that was enough to make them turn white._

_“I need some assistance sometime, when I’m in a relationship, Weiss. You should try it out yourself, if you’d like? It might get you relaxed for once.” The blush on her cheeks was mirrored by Weiss, who coughed lightly._

_“Well… Eh…” Stammering, Weiss averted her gaze. “If you’d like… I’d-“  She was cut off by Nora’s sudden appearance, the ‘whee!’ that she did as she rolled by on a trolley, an unenthusiastic-looking Ren following right behind her. “We’ll get to that later… yes. We shall.” The heiress of the Schnee Dust Company… or well, Ex-heiress, was definitely embarrassed._

* * *

 

She could feel the pulsating head in her throat throb and vibrate, a clear sign that her man was going to cum once again. Her eyes locked with his, as she swallowed heavily, the audible gulps loud enough to be heard, as she gave a low droning hum, just to see what the effect would be, his eyes looking at her, and then rolling back.

Hot warm seed hit the back of her throat in thick spurts, the smell covering her nose, even as her fingers squeezed the shaft, ready to stem the tide of seed, letting it linger there as she swallowed. Those eyes were no longer focused on her now… but she didn’t mind that. He was her boyfriend, after all. She was supposed to be a good girl, so that she could be a good wife.

Letting go and feeling the seed well up from the depth of that shaft, she allowed a moment of tasting to be done before she swallowed it all down, her hand letting go, her head bobbing a few more times in order to fully enjoy the sensation, her body feeling the ache hit it… but she knew that he was enough for her. “Now Jaune…”

He made a silly sound, half-way between a moan and a gurgle, a cute sound, yes… As she got up. “Time for you to enjoy yourself.” Her hand seized her cloak once more, picking it up. She wrapped it around his head once more, hiding the world from his view.

“Here, listen to this!” Her Scroll had come loaded with some music, so the earbuds that she put in were enough to drown out all the sound, even as he stood there, bare to the world, shackled to the bed… and she tiptoed to the closet.

“Hello there, Weiss.” The squeak that she got from her bestie was good enough, as she smirked. “Enjoyed yourself?” The look on her bestie’s face was red as a tomato, as she looked up at her. “Oh, the gag is in the way, isn’t it?”

Of course, the girl had to be gagged. It was a present for Jaune, really… Sometimes he could be really loud… Or she could be really loud. It was a thing, you see… and Uncle Qrow really didn’t like high-pitched voices when he was drunk. Weiss quivered, her eyes looking tearful, as the arms that had been bound behind her back with a set of cuffs, the vibrator that had been pushed into her pussy still buzzing along softly. “Come on… Good girl.” The girl obeyed, without any hesitation. _‘She’s learned the value of friends…’_

“Sit.” She said, patting the floor before her. This was going to be Weiss’ little lesson in who the top bitch in team RWBY was. She pulled the earbuds from Jaune’s ears, even as she sent Weiss a look, those blue eyes looking at her with question, a finger pressed against her lips. “Jaune… Feel me.” A condom was wrapped around his cock again, as protection against icky stuff was always a good thing, her pussy lips pressed against the cock. _‘Feels so good.’_

She loved to see that look in Weiss’ eyes, loved to see that awe-inspiring moment when those cheeks filled with heat… and she liked to see the way that the girl brushed her thighs together, the vibrator inside her still moving silently, near inaudible, though her body moved, impaling herself. “Who’s your little bitch, huh?”

She growled at her boyfriend, hoping that he’d catch the cue. “You are!” The response did not satisfy her.

“Na-ah! Wrong!” She teased, even as her pussy lips rode against the head. “Try haaarrrdderrr.”

“Damn it, Ruby!” He hissed, trying to push up… but she was aware of this. “Fuck, if you’re going to make me say that it’s Weiss’ mom again, I will not make love to you again for a week!” She was grateful for the isolation of the rooms.

“Nope… I wouldn’t want to let an old woman near you anyways. You were all ‘Ooh, so you’re Blake’s parents’ and that woman just stared at you as if you were the next best thing since kitty biscuits! I can take a lot of things, but if you turn into some sort of milf slayer…” The woman had been a pest! Sure, Blake’s dad was cool with his insanely cool looks, but Kali? She looked at Jaune and her together like she’d just seen another pet project, gushing about how cute the two of them looked and how much she’d like to talk more about the subject of dancing! It had been a threat to her sovereignty! To her Ruby-ness! That Blake had said something later about her mother often being a little embarrassing had just been the icing on that little cake!

The girl read FILTH! Cheating, adultery gangbang smut! Innocent wives stuffed entirely full of too many penises and acting like… like… hussies! And Blake thought that ‘romantic literature’! Yang was happy with Blake, yes… But Blake was a deviant! Her mom must be WORSE! _‘Not that I… haven’t read it a few times.’_

One had to get creative for one’s boyfriend. Maybe next time she would suggest they do anal… That was something that she’d been wanting to try out… just in case. You know, to experiment. _‘Jaune is so lucky with a girlfriend like me.’_

She glanced back at her bestie, whose cheeks were lit up with redness. “Now… Who is your little bitch, huh? And whose bestie are you currently fucking, hm?” The teasing tone of her voice was enough, as she gave Weiss a look that clearly meant ‘pay attention’.

“Weiss! Oh god, Ruby, please! It’s Weiss, I’m fucking Weiss’ bestie, oh gods, please…” A word or two about his measured tone of adulation could be had later… but she pushed herself down, pressing against him with her pussy lips, a low rumbling groan coming from her lips, like an animal about to bring forth the thunder, right inside her…

“Good boy.” She crooned, as she slid down on his cock. Weiss would watch for now… as it was her time now. “What would you do to her, huh?” She had been teasing her boyfriend with the sexy women that they surrounded themselves with. The soft innuendo from time to time from Yang given way to sexual fantasies, of whispering sultry little things in his ears when the others were distracted by this or that…

He had told her in confidence that he had once thought that Yang had the best rack out of all of team RWBY, and she hadn’t even been surprised by that. She wasn’t a pervo who creeped on her own sister, but she HAD seen that rack more than once… and drank plenty of milk to get a similar rack. _‘I switched to Jaune milk though. MUCH more filling on the cup.’_

Her little squeaks were part of the deal. “And how would you fuck her, Jaune?” Her hips smacked against his own, as she hissed such sinful stuff, giving Weiss a perfect view of her ass, their groin meeting together, that hard pole pushing into her, low rumbles coming from his throat. “Would you press her down, hmm? Up against a wall, fucking that mouthy little bitch until she came all over that gorgeous prick of yours? Want to give the Schnee family a scandal of getting the youngest daughter pregnant?”

“Fuck, Ruby… Fuck!” Her hips increased in speed, the smacking sounds louder, even as she could hear the panting of Weiss, whose presence in the room only encouraged her own need. Being watched was pretty hot as well… But only by girls that she trusted. She was a good girl, she didn’t want other boys getting ‘ideas’.

“Do you want to knock up my bestie, Jaune?” Her voice growled at him, knowing that he’d probably get a fucking kick out of it… but that might just be her filling things in. He’d admitted that he’d slept with Saphron and Terra today, after all… but that was just his punishment. “Do you want to fill her up, have her blushing and stammering as you pull out and then have your cock cleaned by that haughty mouth of hers?”

She was getting too into this. Poor Weiss looked like she was going to pass out. _‘Oh well… if she does, I guess it’s time to get my first experience with my bestie. Or is that lez-tie?’_ “Ugh!”

A hot gush of warmth in the condom warned her that he had reached his orgasm, clenching her muscles around him. “That’s it, you dirty boy… Come inside her… Fill her uppity little cunt up and make sure that you knock her up.” It was only forbidden to do so when they were on the road. Marriage and children went together hand-in-hand… and she wasn’t going to give up on her partner! They shared things! Boyfriends! Ammunition! Dresses!

 _‘Ooh, I wonder if we can exchange clothes for a day?’_ Weiss wore those tight outfits… Totally unsuited for her chest, but it would be fun. “Ruby… damn… You…” He panted, and she kissed his chest.

“Good boy…” She said, getting off him. She’s reached orgasm during the warm-up, and now… now she felt a smooth little satisfaction, even as she held the condom up before Weiss, smiling softly.

The seed drooled out from the condom, a little stringy, no doubt due to being freshly produced… but it worked, dripping onto Weiss’ face, the girl’s eyes locked with her own, the smell filling her nostrils, a soft whimper and a whine, and the girl just keeling over. _‘I guess I might’ve…’_ Her gaze dropped to the button that increased the speed of the vibrator, which was still happily buzzing away. Her toe had pressed it, though why it was on the ground... _‘Oh well…’_

“Good… Now…” She smiled. This was going to be FUN!

* * *

“Wakey wakey, Jaune!” The cloak was ripped from his head, leaving him to see the naked form of his girlfriend… and behind her, an unconscious Weiss, a black ball gag propped in her mouth, a wet streak on her face, the smell of sex in the air. _‘What…’_

“See? See? She’s all happy! My bestie wants you to creampie her!” Whoever taught Ruby those terms that were so hot, had to be put in the naughty corner. Weiss seemed to be so out of it that she could only give a soft ‘muh-huh’, as she looked at him, her blue eyes refocusing on him… and then realigning to his groin.

“I’m not sure…” His girlfriend smiled at him.

“You want to creampie my bestie, Jaune. It’s what she deserves.” Her gaze went to Weiss. “Right? You’re my pet now, Weiss… And my pet gets what she wants and deserves.” A whimper came from her and he grew hard. Another pitiful whimper came from Weiss… yet she did not shy away, rising up. The bound behind the back arms looked like they prohibited her from moving, yet her body was pale and radiant, like a dream of beauty, wrought into flesh.

“Nope. We’re using a condom!” He was surprised that Weiss seemed to make a pathetic little moan, as if she were discontent with that solution. _‘That whole family is nuts…’_

His girlfriend kissed his cock. “Good dick. You’re going to fill my bestie up… Yep! But you’re MINE. So is Weiss. Yep. All mine. Ruby is the best of team RWBY! Yeah!”

* * *

**Lancaster with a hint of eh… whatever you call Ruby and Weiss together, with Jaune tossed in.**

**Suggestions, toss em in the comments section.**


	3. A dash of the Bee Schnees.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bee's Schnees. Yep. People asked for it and I have delivered.

******There be smut about. Bee’s Schnee’s smut.**

* * *

 

She hadn’t meant to pry. It was just a routine check of Yang and Blake’s room, just out of the curiosity borne from their sudden absence, Ruby’s eyes glowing with enthusiasm as she bothered Maria for another story of the old days, the woman indulging her again, speaking of the past.

Yang’s face was laid back in ecstacy, the womanly curves boldly on display, even as Blake’s head moved in her lap, a low groaning coming from that mouth of hers whilst her hips bucked, the Faunus ears moving lightly as that face moved, the slurping and licking sounds loud, louder than they should be, to be perfectly clear, yet as clear as day to her. The door was on a crack and she knew that it might be odd... but she wasn’t going to bring herself to look away, her whole body heating up.

 _‘Father would never condone me to have a Faunus lover... nor would society.’_ The man was obstinate and crude, yet he had hosted them for the duration of their stay, solely on the word of General Ironwood. It was a fancy mansion in comparison to those others who had to strive for some of the limited space on Atlas, yet it had been her home before and now it was again.

“Blake... Come on, lick that pussy, you naughty cat.” Yang’s voice was distracted-sounded, even as Blake hummed lightly, Yang’s body shuddering, her legs giving a long twitch as a womanly moan came from her mouth. _‘I don’t think I’ve ever heard Yang moan like that...’_

Her hand was already in the process of worming itself below the undergarments that she had so pristinely laid out the morning before, a clear white, yet now feeling stained by dirty juices, even as her fingers probed over the fleshy folds, a low groan coming from Blake, even as she rose. “I love you, Yang.” She whispered, though it was perfectly audible to Weiss’ ears, even as that naked Faunus body rose from the bed, flashing her wet lips to Weiss, almost like an invitation, an open one.

“And I fucking missed you, pussycat. Don’t forget about what you said...” _‘Funny, I can’t recall a time when they were alone... save for on the Brunswick farm._ ’ There was a hint of something between the two of them, something that neither had really explained, even as she watched Yang reach for Blake’s mouth, sealing her lips with a finger. “So... You wanna be my lover? You’ve gotta live with my friends.” Yang reached behind her, something inside her quivering, as the toy that she unveiled was phallic, large and a dark colour, possibly black, Weiss’ own breathing picking up a little as she saw Yang getting ready to...

 _‘Oh, so that’s how...”_ She thought, as she saw Yang slide the harness on her hips. “Ass up, face down...” The command was followed by Blake after an instant, her ass up in the air, whilst her lips curled into a naughty little smile. Weiss’ fingers pushed into her own slit, her breathing growing even heavier. _‘They’re going to...’_

Blake’s head sagged low as Yang took her place behind her, her hand grabbing the hair of the Faunus and jerking her head up. “Meow for me, kitty.” She barked at her partner and lover, Blake uttering an utterly sensual meow, Yang’s hips smacking against Blake, the look on Blake’s face exultant, even as Yang’s gaze domineered the Faunus with a look. _‘She looks so good...’_

“That’s my little thunder-kitten.” Her voice was like a beacon, Yang’s hips smacking against Blake’s, a soft purr coming from the Faunus girl’s mouth, a low gasping groan coming from Yang. “That’s it, squeeze that dick. You like being fucked from behind, don’t you?”

Blake only meowed, her voice sounding desperate as her cheeks flushed. “Answer me, Blakey...”

“Yes, I love it. Fuck.” Her voice was like a siren’s call to Weiss, as the action heated up, her fingers stroking her own clit for an instant, wells of pleasure dredged by the touch, even as those fingers drove deeper into her sex, Blake’s soft yips and yelps and squeals loud, the door keeping most of the sound silent, yet she knew that she was going to be having some... odd thoughts in her mind.

“You’ve been perving on my little sister, haven’t you?” Yang said to Blake, who stiffened, her head turning, Yang’s hand pushing it right back. “Someone needs some punishment...”

“I didn’t, I swear! You’re the only one...” Blake tried to excuse herself, yet Weiss knew that the Faunus girl had been looking at Ruby a few times, as if she were considering things. _‘I wouldn’t be so sure that Ruby would like such a thing..._ ’ There was always the difficulty that she had with herself, her own mannerisms having been groomed from a young age to be as her father wished them to be.

“Ah!” Blake squealed, those eyes rolling back, Yang’s mechanical hand raised and smacking against that rump. “Y-Yang!” Her voice pleaded with the blonde, even as that hand smacked those buttocks once more, the sound giving Weiss vibrations through her groin, as her fingers moved a little faster.

Masturbating in the hallway outside a bedroom was wrong... it was kinky, wrong and anyone could watch her... find her. _‘Exciting...’_ Blake’s eyes rolled back as Yang fucked her from behind, that fake penis attached to the harness pounding against her, the feeling of that thing probably being great.

“And now... We’ve got a little special... Cum for me, kitten.” Blake gave a guttural groan, one that seemed to carry the weight of her body behind it, the weight that had been building up, even as she got herself off. _‘Does it really feel that good?’_

Yang grinned, even as Blake panted and squealed, her body quivering in the shocks of orgasm, her head raised and a sensual kiss given to her lover, who shared that kiss, a look in her eyes that Weiss could see was warm and with affection.

“We’re getting Weiss into this.” Yang said, looking straight at the door.

Weiss startled, even whilst her fingers dug into her depths, a look at the door, even as Blake’s head turned. “Come on in, Weiss.” She said, her voice sounding like the call to work, the call to... get in bed with them. She pushed the door open, her poise and grace gone, now just being a girl who was called to bed with two other girls.

“Saw you watching from the door...” Yang said, the tool that she’d used to apparently pound Blake’s butt pulled free, a set of wipes being brushed over it to clean it, the fingers keeping it solidly. “So I figured... Why not have a bit of fun with our little Dust Princess.”

She wanted to say that she wasn’t a princess, yet she could barely feel the nerve to say something well up, as her eyes watched Blake get up, her thighs wet with juices. “Oh, you’re going to love it.” Blake said, even as she rolled to the other side of the bed, her fingers grabbing one of the harnesses, a rather large phallic-shaped thing standing there at attention. _‘It’s huge...’_

“We’re going to be making a Weiss cream sandwich.” Yang grinned, as that phallus stood there, glistening, well-cleaned, whilst Blake’s seemed to be shaped like... some weird animal penis. _‘Do Faunus have that as their trait?’_ She didn’t know. Not exactly the thing that you could ask to your tutor in biology, though there undoubtedly was someone who would know.

“O-oh?” She said, blushing, Yang’s hand grabbing the dress.

“Get that dress on the floor and kneel, Weiss.”Yang’s voice was commandeering her will, as she slid out of the dress. Her pussy leaked already, as her delicate knees hit the carpet, which was worth more than most people’s, made out of the finest wool from genuine Valean sheep. Her fingers grabbed a hold of those fake dicks, testing their shape, their circumference, looking up at the two girls. _‘I wasn’t born with my sister’s height... I’ll grow taller, I think... No, I hope.’_

She placed a kiss on Yang’s strap-on, the blonde grinning devilishly at her. “Oh... Seems we’ve got a natural here, kitty-cat.” Blake gave a soft grin, as she looked down at Weiss, her tongue licking over those lips. “Give it a little lick, Weiss... Treat the pussy like she’s got that which you want.” Her voice was enough to make her do it, Weiss giving the strangely shaped cock a look, before she took the plunge and kissed the tip, Blake’s smug grin setting flame to her nethers, as she felt Blake’s hand on her head.

“Get on the bed.” Blake said, voice barely louder than a whisper, yet commanding her like she was a pet. _‘Oh...’_ Yang assisted her, as she felt the need go through her, thrown onto the bed. _‘She’s really strong.”_

“Blake, hit her with the kitty tongue.” Yang’s voice commanded, and she felt her legs be spread by Blake, the Faunus scooting in close, her purplish eyeshadow a little messy, obviously from Yang’s groin.

The first touch of that rough tongue was like heaven, her eyelashes fluttering as her head was thrown back, her hips moving as Blake expertly lapped over the nub of nerves, her own breath coming out in a ragged pant. “B-Blake!” Yang grinned, even as Weiss felt the twitching of her nethers, the urge rising inside her, even as Yang appeared, putting that fake cock at her lips. “Open wide, Weiss... It ain’t fair that Blake’s getting all the fun... This little baby transfers the feedback from the cock right back into me.” It looked realistic enough, Weiss’s mouth opening, her tongue feeling the head scrape over it from the entry from above.

She could smell the juices of Yang, a tangy, sultry smell that made the pleasure that she felt even better, even as she could feel how that prick pushed forward, Yang giving a beastly sound. “That’s it... She’s not bad at this, Blakey. How’re things on your end?”

Blake gave some sort of sound, yet Weiss was not sure what it was. Pleasure rippled along the flesh of her body, her eyes rolling back as she came harder than she’d ever come. She felt her legs uselessly move slightly, even as Blake lapped up those juices. “She’s ready for me.” Weiss made a sound, trying to inquire about what, but something touched against her oh-so-sensitive lips.

“Ghnnnnn!”

Her voice was muffled, as Yang started to move, her throat pushed open, the gag reflex working once more to try and push the invader out, her whole body tingling with sensations, even as her body felt like it was getting touched in two different ways. Her sex clung to that strangely-shaped invader, a low groan coming from Blake’s mouth as she gave a sigh.

“You feel so good, Weiss.” Her voice was like an encouragement, even as Yang started to move, rhythmically pumping that shaft between her lips. It was incredibly hot, for one so sheltered as she had been, to feel her pussy clench around something that she could not see, smelling and feeling that fake cock from Yang fuck her mouth, her throat burning, even as Blake started to move.

It was like a tip that scraped against her insides, her eyes rolling back for an instant as she felt it push further, something round against her pussy lips, even as Blake’s voice became audible. “Can’t get the knot in her... Honey, how about you take her pussy?” Yang grunted something in that boorish voice of hers, even as Weiss sizzled with pleasure, her legs wrapped around Blake’s hips in an instant.

“Ghnnn!” She tried to encourage, and Blake pushed further.

“She wants it, Bee... Our little Schnee wants the have the Bee’s Schnee’s.” The lame pun would have made her groan, yet she could feel Blake push further inside her, and then start to move. Tightness inside her was no longer an objection, even as she took it all, Blake giving a gasping whine, sweat dripping down onto her body. _‘When did I start to feel this hot?’_

She could feel another orgasm coming, even as Blake did her best to move, the leg-lock that she had initiated still working to keep her close, even as she moaned around the phallus in her mouth, Yang giving a low shudder, even as she continued to move.

She blacked out for a moment there, even as she felt the rush of endorphins and pleasure burn through her whole nervous system, her body shuddering and shivering under the strain that it felt, with only the burden of her nerves to be soothed with time. She felt listless, even as she began to try and compose herself once more.

“So... Did you ever try anal?” Yang asked, sounding a little out of breath, and that toy that she had on her was in her other hand, looking cleaner than it had been before. _‘That went in my mouth...’_ and she watched as Blake laid there on the bed, a stain on the bed between her legs. A device was between those legs, with her asshole exposed, her vagina closed off by what seemed to be a leather device. _‘Is that...’_

“No... I have not slept with anyone.”  She was not afraid to admit it, Yang giving a grin.

“You’re going to love it...” Yang said, as she pressed the harness against Weiss’ lower lips, the sensation of that hook-like plastic cock sliding into her giving her a rush of pleasure, even as the tip started to quiver inside her, as Yang gave it a squeeze. “Now...”

Blake got on all fours, her ass beckoning towards her. “Show this little Faunus what a good Schnee does to lazy little labourers, eh?” Yang’s hand hit her buttocks, even as Blake looked back at her.

“It’s okay. Treat me... treat me as harsh as you want to.” Weiss’ hand was in the air, delivering a firm smack to that tight little ass. After the pleasure that she’d had, it was clearly something that she had craved, that round booty standing out, the buttocks quivering after she had delivered her smack to it. “Come on... Show me why I’m just a cowardly little cat...”

As Weiss pressed the blunt head of the phallus against her Faunus teammate’s pucker, she could feel the device inside her pussy start to vibrate, the sensation working through her whole body, even as Yang seized her from behind, hands gripping those nipples and giving them a gentle caress. “Come on...Fuck my little kitty in her ass.” Yang’s voice was like a daring call to action, even as she could feel Blake’s pucker resist, a low growl coming from Yang, reverberating in her ears. “Fuck that ass.”

She pressed on, Blake giving a soft ‘ahh’ as she did, the sensations making Weiss wetter than before, even as the black stave of phallic shape pushed into that pucker, Blake giving a look back, eyes heavy with a look of lust and desire. “Fuck... me...”

The moan was enough and Blake’s ass yielded as Weiss thrust, feeling how the fake cock sank into that tight ass, her hips smacking loudly against Blake’s ass, a half-strangled squeal in her mouth, a low groan. “F-fuck... W-Weis..-Ohgod...”

“How do you like that, huh? Blake’s getting bottomed out like a dirty Faunus hooker... And you’re the big bad Schnee, giving it to her. Come on... fuck that ass.” Yang’s teasing only made her feel even more eager, as she thrust her hips forwards, her pussy sparking that stimulus, a squeal coming from her lips as she felt the need within her burn even higher, the brush of that hand against her own. “Come on... Show that pussy why she’s going to be devastated...”

She fell into the rut, even as Yang claimed her lips, Blake uttering soft little squeals and gasps, her breathing growing even louder, as she felt the orgasm loom ever closer, the tense sensation through her loins only magnifying by the time that it was getting there, her whole body twitching and hot, ready to come for that pleasurable time. Blake had gone silent, only swaying those hips, Yang’s hand going... down, stroking over her stomach, even as the blonde’s breath tickled her ear. “Fuck her... My little kitten needs it.”

She did. _‘Oh... oh... oh!’_ The orgasm came suddenly, her eyes rolling back, a gasp and shudder, even as she sagged back against the blonde, whose hands brushed up, seizing her modest breasts. “That’s a good girl... Right Blake?”

The Faunus slowly crawled back up, her butt pulled off the toy, even as she lazily looked at her. “That’s a good little Weiss...” The straps were slowly being undone by the Faunus, who moved a little gingerly. “You could be a bit kinder on me next time, I don’t think I’ll be able to sit tonight... easily.”

Weiss smiled. _‘It makes sense.’_ Yang’s fingers pushed into her snatch before Blake could get her tongue in there, the mechanical fingers of her special arm suddenly starting to vibrate. “It’s got a vibrate function too... But hey... I’ll give you number three.”

It was a twitching and gasping mess that she made, nearly three minutes ago, her nethers feeling sore and sensitive. As she looked at Yang with heavy-lidded eyes, she stretched, feeling the soreness of her muscles, a sensual smile on her lips.

“Like it? It’s more of a ‘rapid reboot’ that was eh... built in. It works good too for this kind of thing.” Yang grinned.

She walked from the room thirty minutes later feeling much closer to her teammates. Klein gave her a raised eyebrow and a smile, as he bowed formally. “Clean the room up to the regular standards, Miss Schnee?”

“Please do.” The man smiled at her, a kind and paternal smile, one that she enjoyed.

“I am happy to see you smile some more, little snowflake.” She flushed, as she realized that she was smiling, that it had indeed been... a relaxing time.

_‘I guess that’s one invitation that I will be taking up again.’_

* * *

**As people demanded! I hope you enjoy it!**


	4. Belladomma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, Dominant Kali Belladonna!

**Ghira and Kali Belladonna, up on stage! Yay! Dominant Cat Momma is all the rage. Written within a day, cuz I am craze.**

* * *

Her fingers brushed over the spine of the book as she dusted it, the duties of a housewife enough, even as her husband sat carefully in his chair, her fingers tracing over the spine of the book for the longest of moments, before her head turned. “Dear... Could you check whether Blake has went to bed yet?”

It was their special couple’s night, something that she had instigated after reading a rather curious book called ‘Ninjas of Love’, the book detailing utterly scrumptious things, the man giving a grump, even as she turned around, his reading glasses still perched on his nose. “Dear... Now.” The command in her usually gentle voice was enough to make him rise, his eyes meeting hers, her own lips pressed tightly together, his body yielding to her will. “Good boy.”

He stiffened a little, the tone that she had used being mostly for when she was in the mood... which she was. Her fingers stroked over the spine lovingly, as her husband made way for her daughter’s bedroom. _‘Perhaps a little bit of an extra treat... The boy she brought home... Hmmm, I wonder if Ghira checks on him too.’_

It wasn’t like her to be absent of mind, yet she found herself briefly wondering about the young man from Vacuo. _‘A good boy for Blake... yes, perhaps... But no, my husband comes first.’_ Smiling at the guards around the house, she continued on her way towards the master bedroom, the room thankfully soundproofed, as was the usual standard of the house of the Chieftain in Menagerie. Things were discussed between husband and wife, the security just a little tighter.

The restrictive clothes were the first to be donned, her body clad within the leather corset that tightened itself with a tug of the laces, firming the leather against her breasts, pushing them up. Looking in the full-body mirror, she grinned, a catty smile that she knew that her husband just _loved._

“She’s asleep, Kali.” Her husband said, as he opened the door to the bedroom, undoubtedly having gotten the insinuation, her eyes looking at him and then making the motion with her hand.

“Shut that door, Ghira.” Her voice held command, a tone that brooked no disobedience, one that cowed Sienna whenever she was over for dinner and spilled something, her eyes looking at the man, even as he shut the door. “On the bed, pussy-man.” Her gaze went back to the mirror, her fingers pressing against her breasts, pushing the mounds together, hearing her husband get on the bed.

“Kali, ple-“ The hiss that came from her mouth was fierce, silencing any approach that he might take, as her fingers pulled the red lipstick from the nightstand, applying a coating to her lips.

“Naughty men get punished, sweetheart...” Her voice was like a purr, a husky one, even as she applied the lipstick thickly, her eyes looking at him as he was decked out in only his underwear. “Oh... You shouldn’t have, sweetheart.”

Stalking through the darkness, her ears twitching, as the set of cuffs easily flickered into position, the man’s arms tied to the bed, her tongue sliding over her lips. _‘Hmmhm... Such a handsome man.’_ Her fingers teased over his wrists, even as he tugged lightly on the cuffs once she properly attached them. _‘The bed would break if he uses his full strength...’_

There was a brief instant where she could see something in those eyes, as she planted a gentle kiss on his lips, leaving smudges of red there. “My strong husband...” He had the strength of the body... Yet she was the mother of the den.

She crawled over his broad chest, her fingers brushing through the hair, her lower body as nude as usually was the case, her lips puffy and wet, dancing in front of her face, her face looking right at those legs, the bulge enough to distract her... but there was the fact that she preferred... a bit of control. “Your legs, Ghira...” The special little bindings... such a perfect little use for that rope.

“You’re too good for me.” She heard him mumble, even as she worked, his toes brushed over with a finger, a low giggle coming from her lips. Her ears twitched lightly as she caught a sound, a low little groan of the outside floorboards, slowly fading away. “My husband...” Her fingers teased over that bulge, even as she could feel him rouse from his slumber there, the hardening shaft pressing against the fingers as she inhaled deeply.

Pheromones were a thing that most Faunus understood. The pheromones of a mate, an aphrodisiac to many. Her fingers teased over that bulge, teased over those testicles and toyed with them, light little brushes stroking up and down over the mound, even as her husband gave a sound not unlike a cat would... yet she wasn’t done toying with him yet. “Get ready to wash that pair tomorrow...” Her growl was sultry and feral, as her lips delved against the underwear, a soft little kiss leaving a red ring around one of those big balls of his. “As they are going to be...” her finger traced up and down below that sack, teasing over the skin between his parted legs, pressing the cloth against his taint and drawing a little circle there, before she seized those balls and gave a squeeze.

“Emptied.” He groaned her name, a guttural ‘Kali!’ coming from his mouth, even as she shook her hips, her sex drooling already, pressed against his mouth. The good man knew what to do, that tongue greedily lapping at her sex, leaving her to feel shocks of pleasure, teasing over her whole body with that desiring manner, as her lips pressed against his sack again, another red ring left there.

“Naughty boy...” Her finger traced down that shaft as it tented the shorts, his shuddering breath against her pussy leaving her to feel little darling streaks of joy tingling her toes, before she raised up. “Who’s a good boy for his wife, huh?”

“I am.” Her husband’s voice was desperate, as she always knew that he was. “Kali, please.”

Her hand grabbed his balls, that prick growing even harder. “Mistress Kali, Ghira.” Her voice corrected, the flash of pain making that cock even harder. “Did I not teach you properly, husband?” her voice was like steel, even as her hand squeezed, milking those orbs in that sack like she was getting the juice out of them.

“M-mistress!” His voice was yearning, her grip relaxed, as she patted that shaft, tenting the underwear. “Aww... My husband has gotten a little bit of need in him... Does the naughty little husband want to have his wife fuck his big fat cock?” Her voice purred, even as her eyes gazed down at him, her fingers dancing slowly over that straining cock, the smell of his manly scent enough to drive her pussy wild... yet she knew that he was made of sterner stuff.

“Does the husband... the big bad chieftain of Menagerie... want to pound this little slutty kitty until she creams, huh?” Her voice teased, as her fingers rubbed over that sensitive part below the crown, a nail dancing a little eight figure, the pre-cum already making the fabric wet. _‘Aww... the man of my heart likes it..._ ’

“Mistress Kali, please...” Her finger stopped, her head turning to him. “Good boy.” A twitch from his cock, more of that pre-cum. _‘He likes praise...’_ Her lips parted, breathing hot warm breath over that twitching cock.

“Why don’t you like Sun?” She asked, as her lips pressed a kiss to that erection hidden beneath the cloth, the sensation of a little sucking motion making it quiver. _‘Such a neat little man...’_

“He’s no good for our Blake.” Her ears twitched again, even as she realized that there was more to it. _‘He isn’t happy...’_

“I think he’s nice. Cheerful. Happy. Sunny.”Her husband grumped and she batted against that shaft, feeling it spring back. “Good boys get rewarded... Bad boys get to walk through the house without their clothes.”

It had been only once that he disobeyed her. It was a little tense to pull off, but there had been a brief recollection of an allergen that she had heard, the man’s skin blistered so easily... and he had been SO well-behaved for the next month afterwards.

“Mistress Kali... ach..” A low groan, as her finger traced up and down that long shaft. “Please?”

He wanted to be let loose. To have that big cock stand up straight... but she wasn’t having that. “Naughty boys don’t need to have a bit of pleasure...” the finger stopped, before she pressed to that tender little spot, her husband making an interesting keening sound, his hips moving up, her nose brushing against the bulge.

“Poor boy...” She pressed her lips, and she felt him erupt. _‘Three days of no fun must’ve built him up...’_ The wet stain of the cloth was enough, as that heady smell of seed invaded her nostrils, her husband giving pathetic little sounds that just made her _burn_ on the inside, as she nuzzled against that bulge, the stickiness a perfect little treat. “Aww, my strong man finally came... I hadn’t even unwrapped my gift.”

Her fingers tugged the underwear down, leaving him to feel the cool air against it, her heavy-lidded eyes watching that blunt head drool thick cloying globs of seed. Her tongue lapped over the head, like an ice-cream cone, the shudder from his body enough praise, even as she slid the underwear down. “My man got all limp... boo-hoo...” her voice was like a viper, striking where it was needed.

“Perhaps I should go place a visit to mister Wukong, hmmm? He might be willing to help me with that itch... Now that my husband’s made a horrid little mess of his pants.” His cock tried to rise, yet it was not enough. Her fingers grabbed the sticky rod and she placed a tender little kiss on it. “Aww...”

“My little panther man is getting all angry.” Her voice teased, as the man looked at her, a look of impotent fury on his face, her words having dug deep. “Little men like you...” her tongue wrapped around the head, his whole body shivering, as she took the head in her mouth, tasting his spunk.

“Ahgllmph!” The sound of her audible swallowing and slurping was loud in the room, even as his taste filled her mouth, her tongue scraping the little sensitive spots on that head, as she raised her head. “So easily made jealous...” Her voice was a purr, as she breathed out over that cock, still somewhat flaccid, yet... she knew tricks for that.

A finger prodded, pushing right against that little round button from the skin and he started to rise once more. “Afraid of finding me fucking Blake’s boyfriend? Of taking that little monkey man and getting a REAL Vacuan filling?”

He was such a teased man. She would NEVER cheat on him. She had a mate for life... and he was it. His little kinky sides were their little secrets, even if there was an awful hint of jealousy about him. “Kali.” He warned her, and her eyes blazed as she hissed at him, his face showing surprise.

“Husband... Titles. Very important.” Her hand grabbed a hold of his cock and then gave it a sharp jerk. He grew harder, even as her fingernails dug into the skin. “Now... it’s time for me to get a ride... We’re up early in the morning, after all.”She smirked, as she shifted, agilely moving to sit with her rear against his shaft, pressing that rump of hers against the head, pushing that rear of hers up and down, just letting his hard shaft grind with its bumpy head against her ass. _‘No time for a simple titfuck... It would be nearly one already. We’re up at seven...’_

Her hips raised and she pressed her body against that hard rod. “Ask me.” She said, her eyes boring into his own. In his eyes, she was a goddess and a tormentor, even as her drooling leaky snatch stood there ready to receive him, already yearning to feel that hot hard prick push into her.

“Mistress Kali... Please let this lowly husband take you.” His hands never rested on her, she was in complete control. Every little touch that he felt was made by her. Her hips lowered, and she hissed in pleasure, feeling the nerves inside her explode with the sensation, even as he hardened inside her, that shaft sliding into her.

“Yes!”  Her voice was throaty and not like the mother that Blake knew. “Fuck...” Her voice growled at him, as she leaned against him, her hands remarkably small on his chest, the fur that laid there being something that she loved to curl her hands through like a lewd little alley cat, ready to be pounded by the big strong man that owned her very soul through the bond of marriage. Her hips smacked against his flesh, the meeting of her own flesh and his own making a jolt of pleasure rise up through her hips, travelling towards her depths and then going right back up again, a pleasurable burning going through her, as she clenched. _‘Yoga was good for something, at least.’_

Her motions increased in pace, taking careful little plunges onto that cock, even as she felt the pleasure mount. He was panting below her, every little breath working to bring that dark pleasure within her, as she growled at him like she was the apex of this place, her words little curls of pleasure, hushed little whispers of ‘So good, Ghira...’ and ‘Come on, are you a real man? Fucking use those hips, bitch’, trying to work him and herself up to that orgasm that was just out of reach.

He came before she came, filling her up, a faint burning in the back of her mind exploding into a sea of tantalizing tingles, her whole body lit up with that desire, as she shuddered and whined in a voice that was unlike her own sultry one, her whole body at the peak, as that orgasm soaked their loins in sexual fluids and exhaustion, her panting groans mingling with his own, even as the door to the outside came crashing down and she stared at the owlish-looking face of Sun and... her daughter? _‘Funny, I think I co-‘_

“The White Fang’s been-“ The blonde got out, before Blake’s eyes adapted to the low light setting, seeing her own mother there mounted on her father, wearing something rather tight and sexy... with her father tied to the bed.

“Well... Good morning to you two as well.” She mustered, even as her husband gave a low groan, obviously already seeing whatever respect he had built up, shattering like glass in a window that was being shattered by cannonball fire.

“M-mooooom!”  Blake’s little hissy tone was JUST the way that she remembered it, even as she smiled at the young man.

“Excuse me if I do not get up. Please... come back in say, ten minutes?” Her eyes went down, as a devious thought rose to her mind. “Unless... you’d like to join us?”

“MOM!” “KALI!” Her head turned back to her husband, whose cock was hard again inside her, a slow clench of her muscles working it.

“What? She’s eighteen now, he’s eighteen... If they want to have some free love they can!” It was a red-faced Sun who left first, an ashen-faced daughter following in his wake, even as she got off her husband.

“We’ll continue next time, sweetheart.” Placing a little kiss on his cock, she smiled at him, undoing the bonds around his feet. “I’ll bring the toys out next time.”

The morning’s breakfast had to be one of the most awkward ones that she’d had... But she had enjoyed herself, that was all that mattered. It was simply adorable how the blonde Faunus seemed to be unable to keep his gaze directed at either her or her husband. Her poor husband was wearing his ‘grumpy evil Chieftain’ face today, giving the poor monkey boy a death glare.

“So... Do I need to get you a special order from the leatherworker as well?” She asked her daughter, who was absent-mindedly looking at the table.

“MOM!”

Blake could be SUCH a prude sometimes. Perhaps she’d have to get it for her birthday? Girls liked their birthday gifts, so it would be remiss of any young adult to NOT get something from their mother to help them explore.

* * *

**Well, this was fun to write. But then again, I always write Kali as a bit of a playful free spirit. May you all enjoy this little snippet of six pages, for it is lewd, has some sex in it... and it was a challenge to get the domineering parts going.**


	5. Easter Arkos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tis Easter! With Arkos. Wooh.

**Cuz it won, it’s written.**

* * *

 

There was a moment where a young man realizes that things are definitely NOT going the way that they were supposed to be going. To see the partner that you trusted laying on your bed, wearing what seemed to be one of those bunny girl outfits that often featured on the more adult magazines and a set of floppy ears... Yeah, that was something that made Jaune Arc freeze up for a moment.

“Pyrrha?” He asked, her cheeks flushing, even as she looked up at him. She was of a height with him, yet her position made her lower than him, even as she held up a chocolate egg.

“Y-your egg, Jaune.” Her stutter was nerves, he faintly recognized, as he let his tongue slide over his lips.

_This is more than just..._

“Do you... D-do you... like me?” He asked, the look on her face enough of an answer.

_O_ _h... oh dear._

He couldn’t be called out on the fact that he sat down next to her on the bed, smelling the perfume that she wore, that she must have specifically applied for today, for...

He turned red in the face, a colour similar to her own, as he looked at her... then his gaze dropped to her breasts. “I’m... Oh gosh.” He didn’t know what to say, even as she took a deep breath, held it for a moment and then looked right up again.

“So... you get my egg...” Her voice was light, trailing off after a moment as she held it out for him, her eyes meeting with his.

“You know... you’re supposed to take the egg.” Her smile was growing warmer, more radiant, even as he reached out for the egg, taking it... and realizing that she was shifting her position. “Now...”

She looked up, her green eyes meeting with his own, one of the floppy ears moving a little, the cleavage that the rather thin fabric gave her outlining just how chesty his partner was. Nora was nothing when compared to her, Yang... probably a close contender.

“I’m the Easter bunny and...” Her cheeks flushed a redder tint, as her breathing picked up. She seemed to wallow in embarrassment for a moment, before those eyes firmed in their gaze. “I... I want my carrot.”

“Pyrrha, I...” He wanted to say ‘I’m saving myself for Weiss’ but his mental processes couldn’t contain it. Her eyes implored him... and things clicked into place. The extra help, the soft little nudges that she gave him, telling him that he could do it... that he was the best partner that she had wanted.

It had all been... affection. Love.

She loved him.

“I’m going to give the Easter bunny a kiss.” He said, manning up a little. He looked her into her eyes, his hands on her shoulders, pressing her down to the bed. She turned even redder, even as he puckered his lips and then pressed them against her own, a stumbling, clumsy kiss that wouldn’t be like the ones in the novels that Saphron used to read about ladies kissing, long before she met Terra... but it was a start.

“Jaune.” Her voice was breathy, needy, her fingers tugging on his hoody. “Jaune.” Her voice was insistent, even as he broke the kiss. Her eyes looked at him. “Carrot, Jaune.” She smelled slightly... strange.

_Did she drink something?_

The smell of something alcoholic was on her breath, yet he hardly bothered with that, her fingers tugging on the hoodie. “Carrot...” He said, even as she groped, her fingers tracing and touching, her tongue licking over her lips.

“My big fat carrot...” Her voice was breathy, even as she groped, touching over the outline of his pants then, her eyes looking up at him. “Nora and Ren are... elsewhere...” There was a needy tone in her voice, one that was far more direct than he’d ever heard before.

_Time to be her Leader... and her partner._

He firmed his shoulders, looking into her eyes. “Pyrrha... Sit.” Her eyes were confused, even as he got up. His hoodie was half-way off already, and he pulled it up. She could see the efforts of her training, even as she sat straighter.

“You want your carrot, right?” She nodded, floppy ears bouncing once. “You’re going to earn it.”

A happy sigh came from her, her lips smiling one of those brilliant smiles that he only got to see. “But... Pyrrha Nikos won’t be getting a carrot.” A frown on her face, even as he saw her look up at him with confusion.

“Easter Bunny Pyrrha... She’s the one getting the carrot...” He paused, the happy sound in her throat enough to make him tense up. She was so sexy in her own right that it was hard... so very hard not to get aroused.

“Jaune... I...” Her voice sounded hesitant, even as he knew that he had to act. _‘Be a leader, not a wimp...’_ He straightened his back, throwing the hoodie on Ren’s bed.

“I’m going to bribe the Easter bunny to give me Pyrrha Nikos as a girlfriend.” He was sure that this would work. Her eyes grew big, green pools looking up at him, her mouth half-way opened. “It’s not chocolate, but...”

He looked at the egg that she had handed him, laid on the bed still. “We should get that out of the way. Wouldn’t want to have it melt.” She nodded, taking the egg and laying it on her own bed, looking at him.

The thigh-high fishnets that she wore were enough to outline those legs, even as he worked on his pants.

_Darn belt... You always had to get the one that was the coolest, didn’t you?_

She didn’t mind, her eyes looking at him... waiting for him to get ready.

The look of the beautiful girl waiting for him was enough to give him a little tingle, even as her fingers wriggled over the front of her groin, her eyes looking right at him, her tongue licking idly over those lips of hers. “Jaune, if I need to-“ He silenced her by shaking his head.

“Nearly got it, Pyrrha.” His voice was confident, even as the pants slid down, leaving him in his underwear. “Alright...”

“Time for you to unwrap your prize.” He swore that he could hear someone giggle, yet that must just be his imagination. It wasn’t like there was anyone looking, this was just the two of them together, Pyrrha’s eyes looking right at his underwear.

“Jaune...” She started, yet he looked at her with his eyes locked with hers.

“Come on, Easter bunny... Time for you to get your carrot.” She obeyed, as he knew she would. She was the best. Her fingers laid against his hips, tracing over the skin, her eyes looking up at him.

She seemed entranced, as if the dream that she had once before, came to fruition. Her head dipped forward, her forehead brushing against his groin, feeling the touch of her fingers slide from his hips to the front. “Pyrrha?” He called out, yet she seemed to be in a trance, her face brushing over his groin.

“So long...” Her voice was a breathy, heavy tone. “It’s been...” Her eyes looked up at him, eyes that held what seemed to be little hearts, even as she inhaled his scent, her nose brushing up and down the bulge, his cock growing harder. “Jaune...” Her voice spoke his name in an oddly crooning manner, as her lips pressed around the head, her fingers almost reaching it.

“Pyrrha, what...” Her fingers jerked the underwear down, a look on her face as his cock smacked against her cheek. “I didn’t shower yet, Pyrrha, pl-“ He made a strangled sound as her lips opened and her tongue laid against the head, wrapping around it slowly and then coating the foreskin-covered head in her saliva.

“There is no part of your body that will ever be dirty to me.” Her voice was heavy, her eyes locked with his own. “I love you, Jaune.” Her words were the truth, as she believed it. Her tongue toyed with the head, even as he grew as hard as steel there, her fingers seizing the base and giving it a slow jerk.

“When Nora suggested I... do this, I was sceptical. But... I am so glad that I am here. I am so glad htat... that you didn’t reject me. I know you like Weiss and...” her insecurities came to the fore, even as he fought to keep himself contained. “I am going to make you forget her. The Easter bunny is here to take your thoughts away from that white little girl and make you love the woman you’ve got here.” Her voice was soft and her tone was light, yet there was a scary look in those eyes, as her breath tickled his pubes.

“Pyrrha, I-“ She pulled the foreskin away and her lips pressed around the blunt head, her tongue sliding over the sensitive urethra, a strangled sound coming from his throat as she licked over the head, releasing it after a moment.

“My carrot seems to be a little leaky, Jaune... It’s a very...” her tongue slid under the crown, a shudder going right through his body. “big carrot...” Her voice was coarser and rougher, as she exhaled slowly. “A very...” That tip slid up underneath the glans, right from the base to its very glans, making him shudder. “big...”

Her hands grabbed his balls and gave them a little tug. “set of chocolate eggs, waiting for this bunny to steal...” Her fingers gently massaged them.

“Give me that creamy carrot juice, Jaune...” her voice was like a hypnotic lure, even as he breathed heavily, knowing that he was going to come. She was luring him into that state of where he would be like putty in her hands, his hand laid on her head. Her ministrations stopped for a moment and he knew that he had control.

“I’m going to give you that juice.”Her head was easily pulled forwards, until her throat stretched around the head, her eyes locked with his own, her red hair soft under his grip, the balls that laid on her chin not a discomfort, as those green eyes looked at him with a look that showed trust, faith and companionship.

_Why would I want Weiss, if the perfect girlfriend seems to be here?_

It was silly, even as her throat convulsed with a swallow, her eyes perfectly trusting, even as he pulled her head back. “I’m going to bribe the Easter bunny to give me my partner back.” Her voice was not needed, as he could already hear her voice in his ears, even as the gagging sound came from her, his eyes locked with hers, as her head moved, her tongue sliding over the underside, a low rumble coming from his mouth.

“Pyrrha...” His hips thrust against that mouth, her eyes locked still, her nostrils inhaling deeply, as she swallowed. A gulp. Contracting around his cock, pulling her back by the hair... and those eyes locked with his own. He was trusted not to lead her astray, trusted to use her...

He came like he had never come before. That moment of his vision turning black and the feeling of release, right as Pyrrha’s lips were nearly pulled off that cock, where her tongue was just caressing the tender crown of his shaft, those eyes looking at him...

A low moan, strangled as it came, Pyrrha’s eyes never looking away. A droplet of sweat coming to fall on her face, even as she inhaled and exhaled sharply, her own body twitching for a moment, even as she heard him groan and moan her name. She continued, even as his hands let go, her own wrapping around him and taking him in deeper. Her eyes never left his.

_I’m too fucking blessed with someone like her._

He thought even as he went weak-kneed, Pyrrha’s mouth working on his cock as she continued, moving away after a moment, opening her mouth.

“Good... Good girl.”

He said, though why he did say such a thing was beyond his knowledge. Faintly, he might have recalled one of those lines from Saphron’s novels that he’d read through once upon a bored Sunday, yet it fit the girl well enough. Pyrrha’s eyes seemed to spark and her tongue slowly moved the slimy load around in her mouth, before her tongue did a little twirl and then her lips closed, even as she swallowed. _‘That’s my cum... going down.’_

If there ever was a hotter sight than Pyrrha Nikos, champion of whatever contest and whatever place in whereverville, swallowing his seed, he had not seen it yet.

_Weiss who?_

Weiss could not top this sight. She couldn’t really top much, with what she had growing on her front, after all. Pyrrha was all-woman... and it showed.

She looked at him, taking his hands and smiling. “I’m afraid that your carrot wasn’t enough, Jaune...” Her voice was soft, yet with that firmness of tone that he assumed was her ‘commanding’ voice. It fell short of just how adorable she was, though.

“I’ve got a need for... different things.” She pulled him closer, as she pressed her lips against his ear. “Please...” Her hands let go of his, seizing the crotch of the leotard-like thing that she wore, pushing it to the side. “Have a bit of a taste of my chocolate cake.”

He saw the part that she had saved for that special someone, the fleshy lips already parted, her eyes looking at him and he tried to remember that half-baked advice that Terra had whispered in his ear when she had thought that Saphron wasn’t there to listen to her convey it. _“Along the lips, right to the core.”_

He bent low, looking up at her. There was a faint look on her face of surprise, of hopes, a little trepidation and then a smattering of desire, her face flushed. She looked at him, ensnared by the closeness, her scent a little sweaty, yet he pushed his face closer, tongue sliding over her the labia, a shuddered moan coming from her mouth.

“Jaune...” She uttered, her voice sounding desperate, even as she felt him, her body reacting, even as his tongue dove in. The taste was salty, a little hint of sweetness for some reason, his tongue sliding into her depths. “Jaune!”

There was a need in her voice, with only the voice tingling with that hope inside it. A low groan came from her as he did as Terra had once suggested, sliding the saliva-coated muscle down into her womanly hole, the faintest twitch making her moan, even as her voice continued to exult in his tongue’s trace.

His hands laid on her hips, stroking over her well-formed thighs. Legs that were to die for, in the words of several of the guys in their year, yet they trembled and quivered, even as his tongue caressed the little nub, touching it. “Jaune! Jaune, oh, by the gods.” Her voice turned even needier, even with her body twitching and spasming, a shuddering sound coming from her throat, as she gushed, her eyes rolling back for a moment as breathy, deep moans came from her mouth, her legs twitching once, even as he continued. _‘Remember to keep going, to make it better.’_

He didn’t really know why, yet it was a panting and needy Pyrrha who required his touch right now. “I’ll get you, easter bunny...” He said, even as a sweaty Pyrrha looked at him, her breathing still ragged, even as she looked at him. “I’ll get you to release Pyrrha from your wicked clutches!”

It was a dorky statement, like X-ray would say, yet Pyrrha’s lips quirked into a smile, even as she took deep gasping breaths. “The... The red huntress will be.... Ah, Jaune.” Her lips below beckoned once more, as his tongue delved in deep.

She quivered again, a keening sound coming from her mouth once more, her body twitching, back arching. “I think you- ach, Jaune! I think you’re not getting my eggs, Jaune!” Her voice mustered feeble defiance, even as he stopped, leaving her there, a wet spot between her legs, the sheets definitely needing a good cleaning afterwards.

“I will have you give them up!” The confidence in his voice was enough, her green eyes looking at him with a look that he hadn’t seen before. She was... sexy. Her fingers grabbed a hold of his hand, putting it on one of her breasts.

“N-never. They are... they are hidden in my hidden nest.” Her cheeks went crimson, as if she couldn’t believe that she’d said that. “Hidden eggs. Unpainted. Non-chocolate... You will only find them if you use your special stick...”

She was atomic in her blush. Her eyes looked at him, as he realized what she meant.

Sex.

Not just the oral pleasure that ‘friends’ might do for each other... but sharing a connection. _Do I really want to do this?_

He didn’t think that he would hesitate, but her eyes pleaded. “I think I need prot-“ Her hand grabbed his own, a shake of her head following.

“Jaune...” Her voice was pleading, saying his name in such a way that made him hard again. “My eggs need your cream.” She was saying ‘no condom’ and... that turned him on.

The bunny outfit, the floppy ears... the fact that she was looking at him with watery eyes that pleaded, his cock growing as hard as it possibly could, a low groan coming from his mouth, even as he kissed her lips. _This is all wrong... We should have been kissing before._

He kissed her, her hands brushing over his body. “Press this easter bunny down and make her eggs white.” Her voice was throaty, her eyes looking into his own, a low groan coming from her as he kissed her again.

His cock was ready, even as her fingers gave it an experimental pump, a low moan coming from her lips. “Come on...” Her voice was thick and needy. “I’ll take a pill in the morning... Please, Jaune...”

His blunt head pressed against her lips, even as she looked at him. No longer the strongest fighter in their year, but just a girl, about to do the deed with her... with her best friend/boyfriend. “Release my girlfriend, easter bunny.” He said, her eyes going wide, even as he pushed himself into her.

A needy gasp-choke came from her mouth as her arms wrapped around him, the feeling of her legs wrapping around his waist enough to show that she wanted him. He felt her tight warmth around his cock, even as he locked his gaze with her. “Never... She will forever... ahhh.” Her voice was strangled, even as her arms wrapped around him.

“Jaune, Jaune, Jaune... Jaune...” Her voice moaned his name, even as he pushed in slowly, her body quivering underneath him, a low sound from her throat that was possessive and needful.

“Come on... Give it to me. Weiss can go find herself a man who isn’t as... ahh.” The mention of the Schnee heiress was not enough to distract him.

“I’m here with you now.” He said, his voice like a charm to her, her eyes looking up at him with a wondering look. “I want my girlfriend back.” She clenched around him like a vice, a growl coming from her throat. “Give my girlfriend back, Easter bunny.”

She made a sound that was a half-strangled moan-growl, as her legs pulled him in tight. He felt her yield, even as she relaxed her legs a little, a slow pace coming there. “Neverrr....” She moaned, even as the pace made her face flush even more.

“Come on... Give her back.” His balls smacked against her buttocks, her ankles in the air. She panted, even as he bit down on her neck. There was a keening sound that came from her throat at the sensation, her pussy going wild around his cock. She shuddered and groaned, as her throat worked a deep needy sound right from those depths. “Give my Pyrrha back to me!”

She twitched, clenching around his cock as the orgasm... for that was indeed what he thought it was, worked through her whole body, the sensation enough, even as the sweat-slickened face looked right up at him. “Come... Come inside.” Her voice was needy.

“Coat my eggs in your white chocolate!” It was a low needy sound, and yet...

He came. He didn’t know what he said to her, yet it was loud, she screamed and her legs pinned him there, her fingernails digging into his back, long grooves made in his skin, even as he shuddered and quivered, her own quivering making him feel that well-trained body against his own.

“Jaune... That was...” She didn’t finish her sentence, even as her legs let go of him, the smell of his ejaculate in the air, a heady smell that made him realize that they had... done it. They had... done sex.

“I freed my girlfriend from the evil easter bunny. Pumpkin Pete’s champion has triumphed again.” Pyrrha giggled softly at the words, even as her fingers pulled at his head.

“When Nora suggested this...” She said, even as she shuddered once more. He felt himself slowly growing flaccid again, the whole feeling of being with... being with his girlfriend. “Woah.”

“I was a virgin.” He said, her cheeks red once more. She looked at him.

“So was I... I mean... my hymen was torn when I was younger, but...” She whispered softly. “I am so glad that you said yes.”

The kiss that took her breath away was enough to silence her, as her eyes looked up at him.

“Yay!” The voice of Nora that came from the door to the wardrobe was a distraction, even as she bounced into the room. “Boyfriend-girlfriend! FANTASTIC!” He turned, not pulling out, Nora looking at him like he had been caught on a crime scene.

“Nora!” He said, even as he saw Ren slink out of the wardrobe as well, wearing the same bunny outfit that Nora wore... though shaded a perfect little purple colour.

“Nora...” He said, even as his partner bounced excitedly.

“You know what this means, Ren! THREESOMES! THE WHOLE TEAM!” Boundless excitement, even as Ren sighed.

“You know I love you, but...” The look that Ren gave him was one that made something shiver down his spine. “I will watch.” Nora gave a manic squeal as she leapt at him, the sight of his energetic teammate coming down on him and Pyrrha enough to make him feel a slight hint of fear.

They slammed right through the bedframe, his back feeling a little worse off after that encounter, yet Nora’s arms wrapping around him were already in motion.

“Ren doesn’t get excited... But that doesn’t mean that the Nora cannot ride... We’re going to be the best of fuck-buddies, glorious leader!”The announcement made Pyrrha’s eyes look a little panicked.

“But...”He said, as Nora’s hand groped his ass.

“Nora! Threesomes only after a week! This is what we agreed on!” Pyrrha’s words sent a chill through him, even as he turned to look at Ren, who smiled in understanding.

“I’ll just watch. Don’t worry, you’ll do fine.” The statement was like a betrayal, it felt.

_At least Ruby won’t be doing anything like this..._

“YAAAAANNNNG!” The sound of his friend was loud, even as the door was busted open and Yang, fully-clothed in a bunny costume burst into the room.

“MERRY EASTER BUNNY DAY!” The cheerful tone didn’t even seem diminished, as she took a long hard look at the going-ons in the room. “Ooh, a threesome! Let me join sometime! No designs on Ruby! She’s too young for that!”

Ruby’s embarrassed scream was loud, even as she disappeared from the door opening, where she had been hiding behind Yang. “No! Not my boyfriend! Get your own boyfriend!”  Pyrrha’s hand moved and the shield flew right at Yang, sending her out of the door opening.

“We’re going to make love so many times that you will not be able to get up tomorrow morning, Jaune. “The voice of a jealous Pyrrha was enough, as those green eyes met his own. Nora made an appreciative sound, even as she bit down on his earlobe.

_‘Well... At least we’re a happy team.’_

“If you want to fuck Ren too... You’ve got my permission.” Nora whispered in his ear, and he couldn’t stop but feel a tremble shoot down his spine.

_Oh dear..._

 

* * *

**Arkos, as it was desired... and I hope you enjoy it!**


	6. The cat's loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominant Jaune and Masochistic Blake... Yeah, that one won

**Blake getting dominated by Jaune won the challenge this week… so here I am, writing it for y’all in-between a birthday party and a… whole lot of family stress.**

* * *

He could see it in her eyes.

The need, that craving for things that were not too savoury.

The fire in those eyes as she looked up at him, the light parting of her lips, as her tongue slid over her lips and those amber eyes caught fire with desire.

A tug on his hoodie sleeve, whilst Yang laughed about something. “I need you for a bit of a weapons check. I’ve got experience with some exotic techniques.”

Pyrrha wouldn’t understand. She was too nice, too… modest, if that was a word. Her attitude had been… passive. Blake’s eyes met his own.

The angry eyes that had looked up at him when she had cornered him about speaking on her Faunushood, her throat in his grasp a moment later, as he had seized it in an impulse… and the look in those eyes as he had… There had been a need, a moan and a… ‘Please…’

He’d seen that look before. Eyes which had a burning need for someone to take control, for someone who wanted to… take. His sister had been someone who’d described the psychology of it, yet it all went out of the window.

He had grabbed her by the throat... and it had clicked for her.

She’d kissed him then, her lips against his own, the perfume that she used made from some sort of lilies, her eyes golden as they looked into his own and he squeezed that tender neck.

“I’m sorry for outing you as a Faunus.” He had said…

“Please… Please, I…” Her eyes had been shy, something inside him telling him that this was his chance, that this was a moment where he had the upper hand.

Another squeeze.

Her eyes _changed_.

“Ada-“ Her breathing was tense, her eyes smouldering as he SQUEEZED.

_That is not my name._

A gasp, a strangled sound… those eyes wide, pleading and begging and needing it, even as her hands went on his own wrist, trying to struggle a little. “Nothing but a needy Faunus pussycat.”

Her eyes widened. She would have struggled a little, yet there was a franticness in her little twitches, as she mouthed something. “Come on…” He knew the type. The type that craved control. She slid to her knees, apparently trained before by someone, as her hands slid from his wrist down to his pants. “Are you going to ask for your cream?”

Her eyes are wide open, even as her tongue slides over her lips. This was a chance… She was in his control. Her hands went for the belt, working swiftly to get it off.

“Give me it.”

Her voice whimpered, as her head bumped against his groin.

“Give me your seed, I’m… Ah.”

He let go of her neck then, as her hands renewed their frenzy.

“Ah… A kitty like you has to earn it.”

The look in her eyes fierce, yet simmering down, her mouth opening and then having her tongue slowly scrape over the little fangs in her mouth.

“Yesss…”

The near-purr of her throat was sensual, as her fingers pried his pants loose, her eyes locked with his own.

_Is this how it feels to have a girlfriend?_

He wondered, even as she tore his jeans down, the underwear standing there at attention, the bulge already showing clearly for her, her nose brushing against it, a strangled sound coming from her throat, even as he tugged at the bow she wore. Her Faunus trait was exposed, the soft ears flattening against her skin.

“What do we say to the human whose cock you are going to suck?”

Her eyes flickered, even as a whimper came from her mouth. She looked tender, fragile, as he had gone over racial barriers… before her breathy moan came as he tugged on her ear.

“Yess… Let me… let me be a good Faunus…”

Her voice was meeker and submissive, her tongue licking over her lips, her fingers diving into his underwear and wrapping around his hard shaft.

“Ja-“

He tapped her forehead. Her deep inhales, the moment she held her breath and then the slowly exhaled breath hissing between her teeth, before speaking up.

“Master.”

The word was simple, spoken often in those videos that his sisters did not really prohibit him to watch on their Netfucks account, the erotic manner of Blake twisting.

“Ah... Adam always s-“

Her boyfriend must’ve been a freak. Always telling her what to do.

“I’m not Adam. You’re trying to hide what you are. Your hands are on my cock.”

Her mouth made a strangulated sound.

“Say it.”

“Master. Please…”

Those amber-yellow eyes met his.

“Please let me suck your big fat human cock…”

Her nose brushed against the head, a deep inhale, those eyes rolling back as her lips made a soundless plea. “Ahh, yesssss…” His hand tangled in her hair.

“Getting high off the smell of a human’s cock?”

Faunus senses supposedly were better than most humans, according to what they taught here in class. Blake’s eyes focused on him, her soft lips opening, hot breath teasing against the head of his cock.

“Yesss… It’s been months… Yang just keeps on teasing and… cock…”

Her voice was breathy, moaning, her eyes looking right up at him as she knelt.

“I want to suck your cock, master… This needy little strumpet of a cat needs to feel your big fat cock raping her little mouth-hole…”

The lips pressed a smooching kiss against the head, his hand on her head seizing her hair, the eyes rolling back.

“Mom said that I would meet a nice boy… Oh gods, please… Please let me suck your cock, Master… I’m sorry for thinking you were just some weak bo-“

He jerked her head forward, not pleased by her terms of not-so-endearment, those lips wrapped around the head of his cock as he pressed against her lips, yielding to the blunt invader.

Rather than to be disgusted by the taste, Blake’s sensual moan rippled through his cock, a scraping rough tongue sliding over the sensitive head, even as her eyes met his, tears making the eyeshadow run a little, her breathing deep, sensual… needy.

“Fuck my face! Come on… Come on, I need it, I need  you to-“

Her head was jerked up, a whimper and a little groan coming from her.

“Hit me… Come on, hit me you blonde little shi-“

Her head whacked, her eyes closing as a pleasured little moan came from her mouth. His hand wrapped around her throat, shutting the air supply off.

“Fuck… You’re a freak.”

Her body quivered, her thighs glistening with her juices.

“Come on, Blake… Back to business.”

She obeyed, the red welt on her cheek no doubt going to leave her to apply more makeup, even as her tongue scraped over the sensitive spots of his flesh, the whole body shudder that he felt enough, even as she expertly handled his cock like a professional cocksucker would.

He came with great relief, his thick seed dripping down her throat. His balls laid against her chin, those eyes were looking right up and the throat made a bobbing motion, as she swallowed. His hand was out and he snapped a picture, those eyes going wide… and her body quivering as an orgasm went through it, soaking her underwear and her stockings, a little gag-choke following suit.

She looked happy, for lack of a better word, even as her lips slowly slid back, her eyes going down, a soft exhale following, as her tongue slid over the sensitive head, her head moving back from his groin, unveiling a thick strand of seed on her tongue.

“Did I... Did I do well?”

The request for praise, for comment, was something that he couldn’t deny. His hand patted between her ears, even as she inhaled his scent, a smile on his face.

_Confidence, that is the key..._

“You need to do better.”

Her eyes widened, even as her head bobbed.

“Of... Of course, Master.” Her voice was light and with eagerness, her tongue batted along the blunt head, the foreskin pushed back with ease, even as he felt the sensitivity of his groin increase, a low guttural sound coming from his mouth, even as her tongue caressed the head of his cock.

“Is this good, Master?”

She questioned, those eyes of hers looking at him, even as he jerked her head back, a strand of saliva between the head of his cock.

_Confidence..._

“Do you think that a Faunus like you really has the skills to please a human?” Her ears flattened, even as she inhaled deeply.

“I’ll do better, I’ll...” Her cheeks flushed. “I’ll make sure that you keep me.”

_Where did that come from?_

He wondered, even as her tongue stroked up and down the glans.

“You better do, Blake... You’re a Faunus.”

Her eyes went to his Scroll, even as her lips wrapped around the head. “I’ve got... Ah, yes... Blake.”

Her chin brushed against his ballsack as she took his half-flaccid cock in deep, the flesh wrinkly, even as the blood flow had been disturbed, her tongue teasing over his urethra. “You’re going to be mine.”

Eyes rolled back as she quivered, her lower body jerking a little, even as her tongue ceased its ministrations.

_Did she just..._

“Did you cum?”

Her lips pulled from his cock, the head starting to grow with the blood swelling it once again. She nodded, a flush to her cheeks.

“Thank you... Master.” Her voice was like a soft whimper, even as she brushed her head against his cock, a trail left on her face, her lips wrapping around his ballsack, sucking on them gently, her fingers stroking over his shaft.

“You deserve to be a little house-cat, don’t you?” She gave what was an accepting sound, her tongue sliding and scraping over his ballsack.

“A little Faunus fuck-pet...”

Her moan was deep, as she pulled loose.

“Yesss...” Her voice was like a devious little purr, even as her tongue scraped over the flesh behind his balls, an interesting experience, as his balls laid on her nose, her eyes looking up at him still with the question... the doubt.

“Not now though, Kitten.” Her eyes went wide and a soft moan came from her lips. A handle on her, he had now. Eyes that looked at him with the hopes and dreams, anticipating...  Waiting.

“Later.”

* * *

She was pressed against the wall above the dorms, later that night. That fine rump pushed out, her thighs already leaking. A smack to her bottom and a whimper coming from her lips was enough of an enticement, even as she leaked with need.

“Yang not enough for you, kitty-cat?”

He said, trying to imagine how it must be between the two of them. Ruby was a great best friend but... Blake seemed so distant in her public persona, so disaffected.

“She’s a girl... I’m not into... ah...”

Another firm smack on her rump, another whimper from her lips.

“Jaune, p-“ He jerked her head back.

“Respect.” That’s what the men in the novels liked to show to their women. A tug to the hair, a growl in their ear... It may not work on Weiss, yet Blake seemed more receptive.

“Master.” Her voice was hushed, even as her voice showed that respectful lilt.

“Please... Please use your big hard human cock on my pussy.” Her voice pleaded, her fingers slipping between her legs, a clear slick liquid dripping from her pussy lips.

“I’m a virgin.” He said, even as her head turned back, disappointment flickering on her face, her expression showing that face that he had made himself, even as he pressed her head back against the wall. “But that won’t stop me from correcting you.”

His hand smacked her rump, the yelps and whimpers that came from her lips enough, even as her bottom was reddened. “No matter what... You’ve asked for it.”

She had, and he had thrown her request in her face, even if her disappointment was enough. “Now...” He fumbled with a condom, her head turning back, even as she crouched in a flash.

“Allow me, Master.” Her voice was gentle, even as she pulled his cock from his pants, the jeans down in a flash, her eyes looking right at that pale fleshy rod, her nostrils inhaling his scent deeply, a forlorn expression on her face.

“You like smelling me, don’t you? Why is that?” She looked up at him, her eyes glinting slightly in the sparse light of the evening.

“It’s...” Her cheeks heated up. “Smell. We’ve got a strong sense of smell and...”

He frowned. “Are you telling me that I smell?” Her eyes went wide.

“No, no... It’s just... the cloying smell of you just...” Her body shuddered. “Makes me feel... safe.” It was strange, yet to her it seemed not to be. “I’m sorry I...”

Her eyes looked at him, even as her breathing evened. “Get the condom on.” He ordered. She obeyed. The feeling of her fingers rolling the condom down his shaft was tight, restrictive, her breathing hastening as she did so.

“You can...” Her voice halted, her eyes wide. “You can...”

“Finish that sentence.” He said, telling her to. She blushed. Another moment where her cheeks heated up.

“I like it when you’re rough and telling me what to do... Yang just... She doesn’t exactly DO that. Ruby is the leader, so...” Her body pressed itself against his own. “Please... guide me.”

“Against the wall, like the Faunus criminal that you are, Blake.” She obeyed with a happy sound from her throat, even as her ass stuck out, her thighs already glistening below the shorts that she had decided to wear.

He looked at that gorgeous pale ass of hers as he pulled the shorts down, exposing her hairless sex. No matter what, she had always had a gorgeous ass. He brushed a finger over those buttocks, switching from the left slowly to the right. She arched her back, a sound coming from her mouth which was enough to make him feel a surge of something more.

“Put it innnnn...”

Her voice purred the last word, her head turned back, the cat ears on her head twitching slightly in anticipation. The head of his cock was against her.

_I’m doing it... I’m losing my virginity to a beautiful beast..._

There was a feeling, as her lips resisted, her golden eyes going wide, her lips parting as a soft ‘ah-ahhh’ sound came from those lips, her whole body shuddering at the touch of his cock against it.

“Ahh-dam...”

_Oh no, you are NOT talking about your ex-boyfriend now._

“Achhkkkkkghhh!”

His arm was around her neck in a moment, choking the breath around her. Her head was turned away from him, his cock thrust into her.

“That is not my name.” His voice whispered in her ear, her struggle futile, as he had her against the wall. The heat of her sex wrapped around him, yet he felt nothing but hurt inside him, as she had called out another man’s name.

“That’s not the name you should be calling, Blake.”

She tried to say something but he choked her off some more, his breath smelling the faint sprinkles of perfume and shampoo in her hair.

“What.”

His cock pulled out, her pussy lips gaping slightly, even as he pushed himself in. The condom made it feel less real, yet still tight, even as he began to push.

“Is.”   
  
Punctuating every thrust with a word, he could feel her struggle increase, yet he was still behind her, driving himself into her, her body smaller than he was.

“My.”

Her struggles seemed to slowly decrease, her legs a little wobbly, as he thrust into her once more. It wasn’t a magical moment, yet it was his moment.

“name?”

She spluttered, her saliva dripping onto his arm, her face turning a little paler and her body jerking softly. He eased up on her and she took a deep breath, trying to get the breath back in her lungs.

“Jaune!”

His hand covered her mouth a moment later, silencing the loud utterance of his name even whilst he was buried deep inside her, her whole body twitching as she did so.

“What am I?”

Her voice choked again as he pulled his hand away from her mouth, the shudder that went through her, even as her pussy clenched around him.

“Owner.”

Her tone was more respectful, even as he pulled out, turning her around, looking at her face, seeing that her cheeks were flushed, her eyes wild and with a mixture of respect and fear, as his finger pushed right into her mouth.

“That’s right...”

He said, with more confidence than he felt. Her eyes locked with his own, as she quivered and shook, her eyes wide and fearful for a moment.

“You’re mine.”

She gushed, even as he offered his cock to her pussy lips. She reeked of need, of sexual energy, and her arms wrapped around his neck, her body pulling itself up.

“Own me.”

Her voice was like a soft purr-rumble, as her groin brushed against his erect shaft.

“Take me... Make me forget him.”

Her butt hit the wall as he thrust into her, the soft ‘ahkkkggrrrowl’ that came from her throat barely human, even as he pushed himself into her, her fingernails digging into his neck as she scratched him.

“Shut up.”

She did as he told, not a sound coming from her lips.

He was swiftly done, after nearly ten thrusts, as the mood shifted. She stopped, her whole body twitching and quivering, her agonized little groan-moan enough to warn him, even as the condom stopped his load from being pumped straight into her. “My little kitty cat.” He growled in her ear, her receptive groan similar in pitch, even as he pulled out. Her arms lingered on him, her skin flush with redness and sweat.

“Master...” She murmured. She slipped down to her knees, perfectly balanced for some reason, her fingers tugging the condom off and then raising it up, almost proudly, looking at his ejaculate, the cloudy milky fluid that showed in the latex sheath enough for her to look at, as her gaze slid up to him. “Milk...” Her hand turned the condom, slowly letting the fluid drip out, the sight of her drinking his seed making his manhood twitch once more, as she let her tongue roll around in the fluid.

“Kitten wants more milk... Please...” Her voice was docile, even as her eyes looked at him with a look that screamed need.

“Please...”

Her tongue brushed over the slimy head, the stickiness of the pubic hairs barely any objection, as she slipped her lips down to the base, her tongue brushing over his cock once more, a shudder coming from his body as she worked, a low guttural sound in the back of his throat enough to warn her.

“So...” Her voice was lazy, near-monotone, a hint of something in it. “How’d I do?” She asked, and he grinned at her and ruffled her hair.

“Good cat. I guess I’ll keep you around for now.”

He’d ask her out formally sometime later... This meant that they were dating, right?

* * *

“Take a step... Yes, that’s perfect.”

Her voice guided him forward, as she led him along. He knew that she was trying to please him, knowing that the blindfold might just work to up the anticipation.

“Just a moment...”

The rustling of something cloth-like was heard, a low groan coming from the direction in front of him.

“Here... I brought you a gift.”

The blindfold was pulled away, leaving him to see Yang there on the bed in team RWBY’s dorm, her arms tied behind her back with Gambol Shroud’s stretchy ribbon, the look on Yang’s face somewhat torn between exasperation and irritation. The gag in her mouth was enough.

“So...”

He said, watching Yang look at him with her purple eyes. That wasn’t a happy look he could recognize on her face.

“Like it?”

Blake’s body moved, brushing over Yang’s body. “Made sure that she’s prepped...” A grin on her face, enough to show that she was in that mood.

“And ready to be given the joy you’ve given me...”

There was an ‘Uh mmmm gnnnnnddd!’ sound from Yang that probably was some sort of exasperated sound, even as he looked at Blake.

“You know... You don’t have to bring me gifts like this...”

“I know... But still... She’s ready. You can fuck her without a condom, I’ve made sure to give her the pills. I don’t want to get her pregnant.”

There was some sound of betrayed trust coming from Yang, even as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Blake... let her go.” Blake looked at him and frowned.

“I knew it...” She mumbled.

“Good, now... eh, Yang, sorry about this. She gets a little claiming.”

He apologized, his voice sounding a little apologetic.

“I should’ve gotten Weiss. You’d like breaking her harder... And I think she’s able to really give you what you need.”

He groaned loudly, even as he pulled the gag from Yang’s mouth.

“Gee, you could’ve bought me dinner first, Blake...”

Yang said, trying to recover her equilibrium. She didn't look happy.

“You’d notice the sleeping pills that way. They don’t go great in food.”

“What sleepi-“ Yang’s head hit the bed, her eyes closing and a little snore coming from her.

“Now we can have sex... Owner.”

When he would meet Kali Belladonna at Haven Academy nearly one and a half years later, it was an awkward affair. One simple look between the two of them and Blake’s soft little eep and three hours later he was filling her mother up whilst Blake was ensuring that he remained in fighting condition.

_Ghira at least had the courtesy to start the drinking early..._

Faunus women were weird.

* * *

**Well, I finished it but I’m not 100% happy with it. As the challenge was Dom Jaune and submissive masochistic Blake... Yeah...**

**I mean, I’ve got a fairly Dystopian AU in mind that does have a Jaune x Blake pairing, but... Yeah, that's more fleshed out than this. Heavier themes of slavery as well.**

**Blake’s just the type that’s very quiet... and perhaps a little awkwardly enthusiastic. In this universe, she’s got a major kink for being treated roughly and Jaune, in his overconfident manner just apes what he’s seen in adult literature.**

**They are happy together though. The only things that change are that Pyrrha backs off after Blake and Jaune go steady. She still dies and carries a torch for Jaune, kissing him... And then dying. Blake, fearful of what might happen, goes to Menagerie and the events of mostly canon happen up until Volume 5’s conclusion.**

**With a lot of the stuff I’ve got cooked up, I need a good justification to write it well. This just feels... yeah. Odd.**

**Leave a comment to tell me how you experienced it. I like seeing people's opinions.**


	7. Lancaster II: The Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lancaster won, it has been written. Happy Mother's day too. You're all going to be smitten.

**Because people asked, it has been written. Some roleplaying themes, yeah... Cuz it’s mother’s day.**

* * *

Ruby stretched out, the comfortable room in one of the local taverns already accommodating them well enough. Weiss had paid for the room, even though Yang and Blake were still in transit, the heiress giving a soft little huff as she threw herself on the bed. Ruby knew that look on her bestie’s face, even as she gave a tired smile. “Pent up?” She asked, her voice soft, yet Weiss giving a barely perceivable nod.

“I’m back, honey.” The voice of Jaune reached her ears, Ruby catching sight of him striding out of the bathroom that had been put on the side of the room, the ridiculous onesie worn again, the bunny emblem on the front of it standing out, even as he looked at her with a look.

“Come here, sweetie.” She said, the tone of her voice hotter and more aroused than she had felt before. Weiss whimpered, even as he joined them on the bed. Weiss smelled like fresh peaches and ice-berries, a mixture of their shampoos, even as she brushed against Jaune. “Ah... You know the rules, Weiss...”

The heiress seemed to shudder for an instant, even as she spread her legs, the leather that had wrapped around her groin enough, Ruby’s fingers flicking onto the switch, the soft buzz coming from the heiress, even as the whimper turned louder. “Pets don’t get to join in with their owners...”

Weiss made a strangled sound, even as Ruby’s hand reached out, brushing over that groin, Weiss nearly panting, even as her hips made little jerks. “Please, Ruby... Jaune?” There was need in that voice, all the pretence of being some heiress cast away, as she brushed against Jaune, her eyes enough.

He looked like he was ready to give in too... Her fingers brushed over his groin, as a smile came to her face.

“Now now... Mister boyfriend...”  Her fingers seized the head through the onesie, even as he shuddered under her touch. “Shall we give our little Weiss some relief?” The question hung in the air. She looked at him, even as he shuddered.

“But... We don’t have condoms.” She knew that. She had made sure that they ‘forgot’ to bring condoms. Salem was dealt with and well...

“Oh, don’t worry about that...” Her finger did a little tap to the bulge, which quivered.

“Ruby, please...” Her head turned to her partner and bestie, giving her best smile.

“You’re going to suck cock.” Her bestie’s eyes widened. A nod, quick and needy, as she literally dove for that groin, brushing her lips over the bulge, the hair a messy little ponytail, even as Ruby could feel Weiss kissing the bulge, her lips pressing there, even as those blue eyes looked up at him.

_‘Perhaps I shouldn’t have kept her on edge for such a while...’_

Jaune looked surprised to see her give Weiss again the freedom that she had, a brief dash of jealousy coming to her mind, as she grabbed the ponytail. “I wanna cuummmm...”

Dainty Weiss Schnee would never have uttered such words, yet right here and now, she did. Ruby felt Weiss tug, as the head turned. “Mistress, Ruby, ple-“

“Oh... You want me to do that again, don’t you?” The pathetic whimper that came from her Weiss’ lips was enough to make her smile. “Aww... The little pet wants her mistress’ treat.” The whimper was once more filling the air.

“Come on...” Her hand released the ponytail and Weiss headbutted the bulge, leading a hiss from Jaune to sound, even as Weiss brushed her head against his bulge.

“Aww... Does that hurt, honey?” She asked, as Weiss continued to nuzzle against it, Jaune’s face looking a little pained to her own eyes, even as his hand grabbed her by the ponytail, the pale-haired girl’s hips thrusting against the bed.

Some incoherent little mumble came from Weiss’ lips, as a line of drool dripped from her lips. “Come on... Come on... Let me, let me, let me...”

There was a needy tone to that voice, even as Ruby saw the need on the girl’s face shift to obsession. “Oh... Do you want me to take the harness off?”

The hope on Weiss’ face was enough... and Ruby knew that next time, she’d better leave it on for nearly a month or so. “Nope.” She said, the face falling immediately.

“Suck... Suck his cock, right?” Weiss voice was soft, even as Ruby could see those needy eyes.

“Please... let me check whether it’s still intact first.” There was a plaintive tone in her boyfriend and soon-to-be-husband-no-doubt-about-it’s voice, as he slowly pulled at the onesie. Weiss’s fingers found the zipper and she slid it down, her head diving into the groin, the slurp-gluk-slurp sound.

Jaune’s face was making all sorts of different expressions, even as Weiss worked his cock. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” Ruby teased, brushing a finger over Weiss’ head, the continued sounds enough, as she looked into his eyes. “A pretty little toy, slurping on that big fat cock of yours... I’m sure that she’s more than willing to help out...”

Her hand tugged Weiss out of his onesie, that hard erection standing there, Jaune’s breathing heavy. Weiss whined, a soft ‘lemme cum, lemme cum’ coming from her mouth, as her eyes peered up again.

_‘She gets so silly when she’s in need.’_

“Jaune... You take charge.” She had to go to the bathroom... And Jaune was well-trained, after sticking with his lovely girlfriend for so long.

“Make sure that she’s more obedient.” He smiled at her, patting Weiss’ head. Her eyes were soft and wet, as her lips found his shaft once more, obediently worshipping that cockhead with her lips. Her Jaune knew what to do...

He gave her a look, grabbing the back of Weiss’ head and then pushed it right down, the happy little moan that Weiss gave enough to show how happy she was to be finally given that shaft. _‘Aww... Perhaps I should just let the two of you get a little happiness... But now, I need to pee.’_

“Weiss... Look up at me.” Jaune really tried to mimic her, Weiss doing as he instructed, her hand brushing over her bestie’s back. “You’re mine until Ruby returns.”

The lips moved from his cock, Weiss clearing her throat. Ruby gave a soft little ‘Ah-ah-ah’ and Weiss shut up. “Make sure that she doesn’t cum, Jaune... I trust you.” The look in his blue eyes was enough to show that he had learned well enough, even as Weiss whimpered softly, her lips forming a soft ‘I’ll be good’, before they pressed a kiss against his cockhead.

It had been an interesting time when she’d started training Weiss. For all her training and rearing, Weiss had been inexperienced. The first time that she’d made her man take Weiss had been awkward. The whimpers, the soft little guttural squeaks and the crying had been endearing. Holding her whilst her boyfriend introduced her to the joys of taking a cock.

It had been endearing to see her flush after she’d gotten her first orgasm, the pale cheeks lit up, even as she’d wrapped her arms around her bestie and given her a fierce kiss, letting Weiss taste herself, the juices still there, even as Jaune sat back, recovering a little.

She stalked into the bathroom, her cloak in hand, even as she continued onwards towards the bag that held her toiletries, rummaging in it a little. She trusted Jaune not to make too much of a mess out of Weiss before she got back.

The red lipstick was on her lips a moment later, being applied to cover her lips with a sheen, the mirror’s reflection showing her face clearly, as she applied the makeup. _‘Yep... She’s going to love it...’_

Her fingers ran through her hair, hearing a whimper coming loudly from the room on the side, a smacking sound, as well as a hoarse exclamation from her bestie. _‘Jaune knows how to make sure that she’s kept in line... Weiss doesn’t like the stress of giving orders, so she’s more... pliant.’_

Entering the room once more, her eyes caught sight of Weiss on the floor, her head in Jaune’s lap, bobbing up and down on that cock, her eyes looking right up whilst his hands were in her hair, a few marks on her buttocks showing that he’d properly chastised her for being too needy, his eyes meeting hers, even as she went for the cloak. As she was clad only in her underwear, she could see that Weiss was already in her special little spot.

“Do you... do you want to take over, Ruby?” He asked, the shake of her head enough, as she grabbed her cloak, wrapping it around her. It was washed often enough, yet the wear and tear on the fabric was enough, even as she got behind Weiss, seizing her from behind. Weiss shuddered, raising her head from that cock, Ruby smelling the scent of her arousal, her crotch still locked up tight.

“I’ve been a good girl, Mistress. Please...” The plea was there, as Weiss shuddered, her tongue brushing over her lips. “Please let daddy fuck me.”

Weiss seemed to freeze, knowing what she’d said had been WAY out of the left field. “Oho?” Ruby capitalized on it immediately, turning her partner and bestie’s head, pressing a kiss to her lips, the red lipstick leaving a mark on those lips of hers.

“You’re calling him Daddy... Does that make me mommy?” Her voice was teasing, even as her bestie flushed. Weiss was needy, as she pressed her body against her own. “A little twist to our regular entertainment, Weiss...”

“Ruby, you shouldn’t...” Her eyes met her boyfriend and lover’s eyes.

“Shut up, Jaune. Mama is talking to her little bitch.” She knew that he needed the control, even as Weiss whimpered again, those lips parting, as the hard nipples pressed against her own.

“It slipped out... I’m sorry, I’m sorry Ruby, I don’t mean to...” The flustered state that Weiss was in wasn’t to Ruby’s liking, even as she grabbed the pale-haired girl’s head and then forced it between her legs.

“Lick me.” Her voice commanded, Weiss immediately doing so. As her folds were penetrated by that tongue, Ruby gasped, her pussy feeling the invading tongue push right in, as she struggled to remain as silent as she could, looking at Jaune for a moment.

“The right compartment on Crescent Rose.” She said, her head moving to the Scythe as it stood against the wall, fully extended. Not the best thing to have as a habit, yet it worked well if some asshole decided to do a night attack.

He got up, the onesie kicked off to the side, revealing his gorgeous form. Ruby Rose certainly could appreciate a good-looking man, especially when he belonged to her, knowing that it would only be a matter of time before they would be walking down the aisle, that fine butt moving a little. “You’re marrying both of us, Weiss.”

The tongue spasmed inside her cunt, Weiss giving a sexy little moan at the thought, Ruby’s hands forcing the girl’s head against her groin even as an undulating groan came from her mouth, the feeling of Weiss upping her slurping and licking with the incentive that she’d created. “Yeah... You’d like to be led to the bedroom by your mommy and your daddy, right?”

Weiss seemed to go wild, as her tongue pumped and writhed, the needy manner that she had adopted enough. “Come on... Make me cum and I’ll give you your freedom.” Weiss gave a breathy moaning sound as the tongue increased in pace, with hardly any sort of restraint visible. _‘Gee, she really likes that...’_

It wasn’t difficult to see Weiss as another part of the family, really... She loved Jaune, Weiss loved her... and well, maybe she’d warmed to the thought of Jaune after repeated training her to get that dick inside of her. Of course, there was the social aspect of marrying two spouses, but Ruby Rose did not care one whit about that! If they loved each other, they loved each other!

She shuddered, knowing that she was on the verge already. It had been a few days since they had last been intimate... and Weiss had been locked up down there for nearly a week. Of course, there wasn’t much to be said about that, as Weiss needed correction but...

“The compartment at the side won’t open!” Jaune said, Ruby’s head turning, a spike of pleasure running up her spine as she did so, the sensation making a low groan come from her lips, as Weiss continued to dig her tongue in. _‘I knew I should’ve oiled it up a bit more..._ ’

“Try... Ah, try giving it a little bang on the other end.” There was just too much pleasure right now, as she looked down at Weiss, ever so diligently working on her groin, ready to bring forth that spike of pleasure when she did, the feeling of that pleasure rolling around enough to make sure that her own body heated up.

A little ‘BOOM’ came from her weapon, her eyes going to the mechanism that was attached to the barrel, afraid that he might’ve set off one of the Dust rounds still in the chamber... but then he appeared to tug the compartment loose and fish out the key. “It looks dirty... I’ll go wash it off quick.”

He moved, his cock starting to grow flaccid once more, Ruby’s gaze drawn down towards Weiss. “Look at what you’ve done... Daddy’s cock is all soft again, thanks to your slow little cunt’s licking...”

Weiss increased the pace, the shudder that went through her whole lower body catching her off-guard. She could feel the warmth slide down through her loins, then right up her spine, her hand tangling in Weiss’ hair, a shuddering breath escaping her lips as she felt the goodness of that orgasm rock her body, a shuddering groan enough.

Weiss swallowed and slurped, the juices dripping down her chin as she worked her best to please her partner and her lover’s cunt, the fingers that held her enough, even as the high departed and Jaune returned. Ruby smiled gently at him. “On the bed... It’s time to let our little Weiss feel how good it feels to be a little bitch...”

Weiss was on the bed in a flash, the leather harness around her hips standing there, the soft buzz of the vibrator enough to add background noise, and she wiggled her rear. “Thank you.” The words were enough as she gave a soft little murmur, Jaune slipping the key into the lock, the clicking of the unlocking enough to make it another thrill.

“Are you... alright, Weiss?” He asked, even as Ruby sat herself down and gave a kiss to her partner, leaving her lips there for a smooch, silencing Weiss’ lips from answering, even as she tasted herself. Weiss parted, turning to him. Her cheeks were red, Ruby noted, her boyfriend’s cock now still flaccid.

“I’m alright... Jaune.” Ruby frowned.

“Call him daddy.” Ruby said, as the harness came loose, the vibrator that had been driven into the vagina slipping loose, showing the glistening juices that covered the Schnee Heiress’ thighs, Weiss panting lightly.

“Daddy? Daddy?” Her pleading voice was enough, as Ruby’s fingers brushed over the labia, a finger diving in, the soft groaning sound from Weiss enough, as Ruby could see her bite her lower lip. “Daddy, I’ve been a bad girl...” The plea was enough, and Ruby looked at Jaune.

“Come on, big boy... Time to put the pretty little princess full of your dick.” There was a look that he gave her, a raised eyebrow.

“Ruby, I’m... We don’t have a condom. I’m not going to knock Weiss up.” Her teasing had been about that, and he knew that she knew about his engagement with Saphron and Terra... And he was afraid of that happening again.

“Daddy, don’t be upset with mommy... I’ll be a good girl.” There was a soft little whimper, and Ruby could feel her heart melt a little. The debacle with the Schnee family had ended badly. Jacques Schnee had disowned his daughters, Willow Schnee had decided to retreat even further into her alcoholism and ignore the world... so there was just the three of them that had given Weiss any stability in her life.

“Good girls spread their legs and ask their daddy to blow a load inside them to make them a mommy.” She could feel her eyes moistening slightly. Weiss just wanted to do her best, to be the best, to be the greatest partner that she could have... And well...

Why not?

“Jaune, you are going to fuck the stuffing out of her.” She said, her voice brooking no argument from him, as her fingers spread the pussy lips wide, the juices that glistened on them showing just how wet Weiss was.

“You’re going to make her a mommy too...” Her eyes smiled softly as she patted him on the shoulder. “Come on...” Her voice growled, as she pushed him atop Weiss.

“Show her why she’s going to be feeling your hard cock come inside her.” Her fingers tangled with his hair, pulling him close to her and then kissing his lips. “Come on, Jaune...”

Weiss whined softly below them, her body grinding against Jaune’s groin. “Get that cock hard, Weiss.” The girl was more than happy to oblige, a dancer’s grace with her motions, as she was down in his groin again, his moans muffled by her own mouth as she kissed him. _‘I love you two.’_

She was not just going to be the only one in this relationship... But she was going to be the good mom. As Jaune grew harder under Weiss’ ministrations, she broke the kiss. “Suck that cock, Weiss... Show your daddy how much you like that hard cock...”

The girl’s lips parted from the cock that’d been in her mouth, a breathy shudder coming from her lips. “Take me, daddy.” Her voice sounded pitiful, even as she looked up at Jaune. “I’m sorry for denying you for so long, daddy... Mommy tells me to give you my pussy, and...”

She glanced at Ruby, the smile on Ruby’s lips warm and tender. “Mommy... Do you want me to lick you whilst daddy gives me his hard cock?” Ruby smiled, as she nodded.

“Of course, Weiss.” She knew that the girl was theirs now. The wedding ring would be the bond between the two of them, and Weiss would know how beloved she was.

“Jaune... Do it.” The cock pressed between those pussy lips of the heiress, even as the tongue danced into her sex once more, the feeling of that post-orgasm bliss enough that it made her nerves fire again.

“Ruby...” Jaune said, yet he followed her will without any problem or fault, the cock sliding into Weiss as easily as it would slide into her.

“I love you, Jaune. Put my little princess full of babies, honey...” The tongue seemed to grow even more frantic inside her, even as she rode that face, her hips wagging up and down, her cunt pressed against those lips and her tongue, a soft keening sound coming from her. “Make her a mom... And let’s live together.”

Weiss gave a muffled scream, even as Jaune started to pick up the pace, his hands on her hips for stability, the pale legs right in the air, the knees spread. The pale skin was near-fluorescent in the bad lighting of the motel, even as his cock drove into her bestie. “That’s a good boy... Daddy loves you, Weiss.” There was a whimper from below, the tongue stopping, giving Jaune a look.

“Good girl... Come on, give me a bit more action, Weiss.” Ruby’s frown and tilted head was enough, and he mouthed ‘what?’ at her, before she mouthed right back at him ‘Get more into it, buddy’, his hands sliding over her form, seizing those small breasts and giving them a tweak. Weiss squeaked.

“Yeah, who’s a good girl, eh? Come on... Clench.” Weiss seemed to do as he asked, and Ruby knew that Weiss responded better to orders when they were given... A sign of trust.

“Come on, Weiss... You’re going too slow. Momma wants to cum.” It was not an order, yet Weiss worked harder, even as Jaune settled into a firmer pace, a shuddering groan coming from Weiss below them, even as Ruby rode that face a little harder, every little bump sending a shudder through her lower body, the heavy moment of contemplation working against her as she felt the need flash.

“I’m pulling out when I’m going to come.” Jaune said, his voice directed towards her. She frowned, as she looked into his eyes. “This is non-negotiable, Ruby.” The way that he took control, the way that Weiss seemed to increase the pace, was something that was rare in him, yet Ruby did not mind.

“If you say so...” She said, but he shook his head.

“I want you to bear my children.” There was a definite tone in his voice that was cool and calm and sure, the absolute surety of a man who knew what he wanted. “I want to make you my wife.” There was the little twitch of her loins, even as she flooded Weiss’ mouth with her ejaculation, her own groaning voice oddly high-pitched... her weight fully resting on Weiss’ face as all the strength seemed to leave her.

“I’m going to co-“ Weiss locked her legs around him, keeping him there, her hips pulling against him, even as he looked at Weiss, trying to get leverage so that he could pull out. “Weiss, come on, I said...”

Ruby looked him in the eyes. “She wants your babies.” She knew that it would be her job first to get pregnant... But that didn’t mean that the first batch would take. She knew that Weiss was... desperate at times. “Come on, Jaune...” Her voice was a little huskier, even as she got up, Weiss raising her face, some pubic hair still stuck to her cheek, the juices that’d leaked from her groin enough.

“Creampie my partner.” There was a low rumble in his throat, even as he tried to wrench himself loose. “Fill her up... make her a mom.”

He looked into her eyes, trying to still pull himself free. _‘Silly Jaune... Don’t you know that I hold the reins?’_

“Cum inside me, daddy...” Weiss whispered, Jaune’s eyes widening, as Weiss jerked her hips, pumping him into her. He shuddered, and Ruby pulled him close, even as he gasped, a faint little shudder coming from him, Weiss pulling herself up a little, as her legs kept him there.

“I’m... Weiss.” He said, his eyes teary, even as the droplets came from his eyes.

“I love...” Ruby pressed a finger against his lips.

“I want you to treat her just as good as you treat me. That means loving us... both.” There was a shudder from him, as the tears continued, his eyes looking into hers, even as Weiss pulled herself off him, rubbing her stomach.

“But...” He tried, even as she shook her head.

“I love you, Jaune. Weiss loves you and me too...” Her gaze went to Weiss, who pulled herself into their space.

“I love you two, Ruby, Jaune.” Weiss said, softly. “I... I didn’t, at first. I thought he was a dumb dork, not worthy of my time but...” Her lips pressed against Jaune’s cheek, kissing the tear away. “I want to raise your children... I don’t care about how it looks, you’re two of the people who really care for me... Father and mother are...” She faltered, those eyes looking downcast.

“But...” He tried again, Weiss shaking her head.

“I won’t give up on you two. I want to be pregnant with my bestie, and since she doesn’t have a penis, I... I need you, daddy. Be... be our husband.” Ruby smiled at him, even as the tears seemed to stop. _‘He’s so silly... If I didn’t agree to it, Weiss would never be trained in the manner that she was...’_

“I wanted to come inside Ruby first...” He said, Ruby giving him a smile, leaning forward and planting a big kiss onto his cheek.

“I love you, Jaune... And the night is still young. We can do that. Weiss is going to be our good girl, right?” Weiss nodded, non-verbally responding to the question.

Jaune sighed, even as his cock laid there against her thigh, the intimate manner in which they were all seated on the bed, leaving no space between them. “I just wanted... I wanted to make you feel my love.”

“And I love you for that big heart, you sweet little goof...” He gave her a soft smile, Ruby leaning closer to him.

“And... let’s get your Ruby properly made into a momma, alright?” Ruby spread her legs, letting him see her sex, still damp with her juices. “Weiss... Give daddy a kiss and make him ready to make me pregnant.”

Weiss kissed him, passionately. The look on her face was desperate, even as Ruby got comfortable, that slick cock still there, even as Weiss fondled the head, a soft touch that was enough to coax it to hardness once more, a shuddering moan coming from Jaune’s mouth, as he seemed to accept the touch, that cock growing once more. The seedy coating to the tip was turning runny, no longer as slimy as it had been before, her eyes glimpsing a small puddle below Weiss in the sheets, a sign where his cock had left its mark.

“Come on...” He was between her legs in a moment, Weiss guiding his cock to her lips, his face close to hers. “Fuck me.”

She felt the air escape from her lungs, the shuddering moan that came from their mouths similar, even as Weiss moved out of the way.

“I love you.” He said honestly, even as her own legs pulled him close, a bit of similarity to Weiss, even as she felt him slide into her warm sex in a single thrust. “I love you so much, Ruby.”

There was a soft gasp from his mouth, even as Ruby could feel hairs brush over her buttocks, a soft ‘mmmlmmm’ sound coming from behind, even as Jaune shuddered atop her. “Oh god, she’s... She’s sucking on my balls.”

_‘That’s my bestie! She knows what’s best for Ruby.’_

“Come on, you motherfucker... Your slutty little daughter is sucking your balls and you’re not impregnating her momma...” He moved, that cock scraping at her insides, little tingles making her shudder and quiver, even as her legs kept him there, Weiss making a loud slurp, even as he panted and moaned. “Come inside me... Come on... You fucked your little slut of a daughter and now you’re not even giving your woman the same treatment.”

“Eh, she’s not our daughter.” He commented, yet she growled at him.

“Fuck the terminology, Jaune. She’s sucking your balls. She’s giving you love and your dick isn’t fucking my cunt right now.” She felt incensed that he’d use arguments and reasons, and she felt him thrust into her right a rough thrust, Weiss giving a little languid sound.

“I want you to cum inside her, Jaune... Cum inside mommy. Cum inside that little cunt of hers and make your little bitch of a daughter proud that you’re making mommy feel good.” The play was something that seemed to drive him on, as he pushed himself into her again, Weiss continuing to egg him on, the slurping of her lips on that ballsack undoubtedly enough to make him go wild. _‘That’s my bestie...’_

Jaune performed best when challenged and stimulated properly. It was a low whine in his throat that turned into a roar, as his cock shot the load into the tight depths, Weiss adding a soft little exhale as she got up again, laying her body on his back, pressing her against the bed some more. “I love you two...”

“I love you too, Bestie.” Weiss smiled faintly, before she looked nervous.

“Can I... Can I keep calling you two... like that?” Her voice sounded soft, Ruby smiling up at her.

“Of course... Mommy and daddy are happy to have such a great girl as our daughter.” Ruby smiled, even as Jaune exhaled, Weiss giving a little smile.

“There’s some things that I’ve wanted to do...” She disappeared out of sight and that cock inside her started to grow even harder, even as Jaune gave a strangled little squeak.

“Ruby, she’s... Ah...”

Ruby smiled at her boyfriend and soon-to-be-husband. “Let her do it. She deserves a present...”

He was a little shuddery about it, as Weiss continued to do... whatever she was doing, her bestie’s mouth making interesting sounds.  

What was wrong with indulging her bestie a little, right?

A good mom made sure that her daughter had the best of toys, even if the boyfriend had to be said toy.

The Rube got the lewd... and she's currently in the nude.

* * *

**Yes... It got some roleplaying in it. Why? Well... I just decided to think ‘what’d Ruby and Jaune do in that dimension, with Weiss added into the mix’. It’s not PURELY Lancaster, but the main pairing between the three is Jaune and Ruby, with Weiss and Ruby as a sort of sub-pairing... Because Ruby likes her BFF to have some fun too.**

**I’m also planning a smutty AU, mostly dealing with slavery themes and the like... But I’m not 100% sure how I’ll do that and if I get the time to write it. I'm just... Yeah, this is the challenge stuff. Next time it'll probably be some other wacky challenge that the people thought up... So, I'm gonna say 'this was it, folks' and leave you with that pleasant feel of having suffered through another creative expression!**

**Until next time!**


	8. Lancaster II: Rise of the Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure Lancaster smut... Set about seven months before the previous Lancaster II stuff. Weiss sort of walked into that scene and I figured 'hey, let's write some more because I can't sleep'.

**For those people that wished for Lancaster, I’ve decided to write the events as they happened about... 7 months before the scene that I uploaded on mother's day. Vacuo, Pre-Final Combat of Epic Destiny Versus Salem**

* * *

She pushed him into the tent, her fingers wrapping around his hand. The scruff on his chin was enough, as her fingers found the easy grip on his hand, rubbing over some of the small little scars that had found a home on his body, even as she smelled the scent of her man. There was little privacy between their teams, with Weiss acting more as her bestie and second in command, even with their little jaunts of peace. “Jaune...”

She didn’t hesitate, standing up on the tips of her toes and pressing a kiss to his lips, knowing that he would reciprocate. The fresh scars on their bodies were only an adornment, even as his other hand pushed into her corset, touching her flesh. “Ruby...”

He was loyal to her. He was a companion, a friend and a trusted member of the team. Ren and Nora were also members of the team, even though their relationship was something that they hid not. Ever since Nora and Ren had announced that they were dating, attitudes had shifted. The date on the Atlesian promenade had been enough to sway her fully, even as their games exploded into a sticky mess more often than not.

“I love you.” Her voice was soft, even as she pushed him with her small hands towards the bedroll that served as theirs for the day, his body sitting there, waiting for her guidance. _‘Weiss knows that we need our time... Such a good bestie.’_

The heiress to the Schnee Dust Company had been unattached for a while, ever since there had been the fallout of the Schnee Dust Company’s CEO and the happenings... If she wished that she could smack some sense into THAT meanie, she would no doubt wish that there’d be some burning building crashing down on him.

“I love you too.” Her lover’s voice was enough, a smile twitching on her lips, as her tongue slid over his skin, tasting the sweat that beaded on it due to the desert climate. She could hear the faint distant sounds of the horses that had been bred for the locale, something of a Vacuan thing to do, even as she shed her cloak and corset, standing there before him in the nude, in control of the reins of power as she stood there, her breasts giving a little sway as she knelt before him.

“Time to get my favourite sausage...” Her voice had matured a little, even as she fiddled with his pants. The smell of his scent always drove her to tease him, even as he already stirred in his pants, ready to push forward, the smell of sweat and manly essence giving her gooseflesh and tingles, even as the pants came down and her fingers rubbed over the bulge.

“Ooh... Big boy.” She giggled, nuzzling her nose against the underwear, the bulge quivering to her nose’s touch. “Want your darling mistress to give you some more pleasure, mister cock?”

His hand brushed through her hair, her eyes looking up at him, silver meeting blue. _‘Someone likes it...’_ Her tongue licked over her lips, the fabric brushed over, a low groan coming from his mouth, as her lips wrapped around the bulge, giving a lewd suckle.

Dampness soaked the cloth as she began to suckle some more on the outline of that shaft, hearing him give a guttural sound deep in his throat. _‘Yang always complains about the noise..._ ’ Her sister was a prude in some aspects. She didn’t think that Ruby herself would not hear the ‘Ah, Blake, yess... right there, Blake, oh god... Don’t you dare run away from me again!’ in the night, even as the keening wails of a horny cat continued to sound through the tent.

_‘So what if I like to scream horrible stuff and tease Jaune, right? She just gave me a look that was like ‘Sis, you’re crazy!’ and then gave my Jaune a little wink, as if I hadn’t teased him about giving her muffin a stuffing...’_

She was a vocal girl! She liked to scream loudly about how good HER dick was, rather than to just act like she was a chaste little angel! That Yang had gotten hit accidentally in the face when Jaune graced her with his load was just coincidence, even though her sister had blushed and given a quick excuse to go elsewhere.

“Come on, mister dick... Wakey wakey...”

Her voice was soft, as she bit down into the fabric, tugging it down, her hair lifted up by that erect cock, her tongue sliding over the underside of the sack, the taste salty, no doubt from the sweat that had come, the facilities for washing in Vacuo being woefully inadequate. A bar of soap, maybe some rest water and then hoping that you didn’t reek like a garbage scow in the summertime... Yeah, not quite her style, yet she tried to make sure that she was clean enough for him.

“Ruby, I... Do you really think that we should do... this?”

Her man’s voice was soft, even questioning, even as she grabbed his dick in one hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Jaune... I need my dick. I need it in me. I need your cum.”

The hardness of that erection throbbing in her grip was increasing, her words no doubt sparking the urge inside him, as she leaned in to wrap her lips around the head. _‘Hmm...’_

The tongue lapped at the slit, even as the precum drooled from the head into her mouth, a shuddering gasp coming from his mouth as he did so, the faint shifting of his body, her hands wrapping around his waist, pushing right against his buttocks, letting her take in more of that cock.

“Hmmhmmmm!”

She moaned powerfully with his cock in her mouth, the gasp and shudder that he gave enough to tease her with a spurt of thin precum, the shudder predicting his next action, his hands on her head, her lips pulled away.

“Do you think we should get Weiss involved?”

Her eyes looked questioningly at her lover and boyfriend and hopefully husband, even as he panted, his legs wobbly as she held him up, her tongue caressing the crown of his cock.

“Why... Why should we?”

He asked, his eyes looking into hers with confusion, the faint taste of his cock making her whole lower body tingle as she let her tongue explore, small little licks.

“Because she’s my bestie. I don’t... I don’t want her to be alone, Jaune. I'd feel bad that... that we did things and she's just... lonely.”

Weiss hadn’t had much luck in the way of love, and she cared for her partner just as much as she cared for Jaune. It was a weird relationship that they had, with Weiss denying the feeling of love for such a while, her cheeks flushed when Ruby had kissed her on the cheek and told her that she was the bestest bestie in the world.

“I’ll... I’ll think about it.”

He wasn’t on board yet. He could not understand why, but Ruby knew that he would, given enough time. It wasn’t something that she was highly fussed about yet, knowing that with her own talents, she would be able to make her man see the right way. Uncle Qrow had said that dad had been a man who was desired by both of his teammates... He’d remained remarkably silent on the subject of his own feelings about her dad, something that was definitely intriguing, yet fitting.

“Good boy... I guess you deserve a reward... So...”

She pulled away, her hand giving slow jerks with her wrist twisting a little to add pressure. Pre-cum drooled from the tip down onto her cleavage, breasts that had finally started to grow, necessitating some emergency surgery on the corset by the hands of an experienced seamstress... also known as Jaune, who had apparently learned how to do so from his sisters.

“Where do you want to cum?”

They had bought enough condoms to last for a month or two, ten boxes of twenty. It was lucky that they’d bought that many, the cashier looking at Jaune as he unashamedly bought them, Yang’s jaw dropping as he dumped them all in the shopping bag.

She’d decided to have the tent flap open that night, as Blake and Yang kept watch with Weiss knocked out due to the sleeping pills, letting them hear her scream and groan and moan, just to pay her big sister back for the comments that had followed about ‘living up to standards set by dad’.

Her fingers jerked slowly. His eyes locked with hers.

“My mouth... My tits... Tell me where, Jaune.”

He groaned something unintelligible to most people, even as she noticed that her fingernails had dug into his flesh, an embarrassed smile given to him.

“Mouth, yes?”

She wasn’t like her sister... yet. Tits grew! She drank milk when it was available, yes! Growing girls needed milk! She was twenty-one now!

He nodded. His satisfied groan as her lips slid down that hard meaty pole and her tongue brushed over the underside, over every little vein of that engorged prick, his hands tangling in her hair like thorny vines wrapping around a rose, his hips pushing against him, as her fingers dug into his butt, pushing him forwards into her mouth.

The low gurgle from his mouth was his ‘signal’ as he came, thick slimy strands gushing from the tip, deep in her throat. She had grown to enjoy the feeling of using her throat, if only for the method of swallowing whilst he was inside, his pathetic little whimpers enough to make her feel the power that she held, knowing that he would be more than a little careful with her if she did a good job, giving the guidance that he needed.

_'Such a wonderful young man... I am so lucky I exploded after I met Weiss.’_

She tasted his slimy seed as she pulled away, giving the slowly shrinking shaft a little kiss, even as she got up, pressing her lips against his own in a slimy, tasty kiss.

_‘_ _Oww, I should tell him to shave... Prickly!’_

“I love you, Ruby.”

She smiled at him, even as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck, the shirt that he wore still too much clothing for her liking. “I lo-“ Her finger pressed against his lips.

“Let’s fuck.”

She wasn’t going to bring to bear the full bore shotgun yet of orgasms, but he would know who wore the combat skirt in their relationship, even as she sank to her knees again, swiftly turning over and then slowly wagging her butt before his eyes.

“Come on, Jaune...”

He knew what she wanted, and her butt felt his hands on those asscheeks, even as his hot breath tickled over her pussy lips. His tongue invaded her snatch, the eyes closing for a moment as she languished in that feeling, the tongue caressing over that clitoral hood, bringing her a gush of juices as she balled her fists into the bedroll, her whole body stiffening a little as a low moan rippled from her lips.

_‘_ _That’s it... That’s my MAN.’_

Her own body shuddered as she felt the need inside her, as his tongue wriggled and pulsed like a live eel, working upon the sensitive nerves of her lower body, a low groan coming from her lips at the feeling that he evoked within her, her fingers relaxing and then flexing, trying to claw at the bedroll on which she rested as he ate her out.

The first orgasm was a haze of emotions and little pleasure-spasms and mewls, as her body leaned forward fully, her arms no longer able to hold her up as he continued, suckling on her sex like it contained the nectar of the gods, that tongue working without even a hint of tiredness as he continued, sensitive nerves burning already, as she moaned at him to continue.

His work continued, little yelps and groans coming from him, and he felt her tense up, his fingers kneading her pert little rear.

_‘That’s itt.... Yessss.’_

Her whole body tensed some more at the feelings that came from inside her, pulsating and quivering a little as the juices coated his face, the whole shudder-shock of that orgasm enough, even as she looked back at him, his blonde hair standing there behind her fine rear like some sort of twisted mockery of perfection.

“Fffuck me, Jjjjaune!”

He obeyed, as he should. She could feel the brush of his tongue disappear, even as the sound of a wrapper being torn was audible, the condom wrapping around that cock, sadly without her help. They had to be safe, the pill wasn’t always available everywhere and she knew that it would be best to prevent stuff like the bad bad feels in the groin from happening to wear one... But she was not going to wait after Salem was defeated.

“I love you.”

His words were simple, as his cockhead pushed her sex open, a little slurping sound from that wet hole enough to invite a low moan coming from her mouth as well as his as she tightened around his cock, the feeling enough to make her feel that pleasant twitch-rumble inside her whole body, working to make the world a better place by pushing on into her, the whole breadth of that cock making her feel a shock again as he penetrated her, her hips pushing back, his hands supporting her and holding her as he took her.

“Jaune!”

Her voice was louder and higher in pitch, as her hips clapped against his own with a SMACK sound, her whole body shuddering as her eyes rolled back.

“Jaune!”

His voice was a low buzz as she exploded into petals, her Semblance working to speed up her body. Smack-slap-smack, that hard pole being the thing that she pistoned her hips against, her butt jiggling too fast to be of any sort of consistency, as the orgasmic high came through her body, a guttural sound erupting from her throat as she sped up, her insides feeling her boyfriend’s condom-clad shaft brush against it, her eyes rolling back as the orgasm sped up through her nerves.

Her Semblance control stopped at that moment, Jaune uttering something in a frantic voice, a singular THWACK as her hips slammed home once more and the little ‘ahh-weeh-gwahh’ sound that came from her voice as her world exploded in pleasure, Jaune’s own groan and ejaculation making her feel him explode inside her.

_‘whaddafuck?’_

Her mind was foggy, even as he pulled out of her, a soft little moan escaping her lips, looking back at that cock that was...

_‘_ _ohshit! The condom broke!’_

She looked ashen-faced as she dove for her bag, finding the pills inside and then downing them in one go, knowing that in the moment’s heat, she had forgotten what her Semblance did to condoms when she sped up.

“It’s okay.” She said, holding up the okay hand sign for him, watching him worriedly look at her.

“Juuuust a pill! No more babies! Not yet!”

There was no doubt that he would take the responsibilities of a father if he did get lucky and made her a mom... but she wasn’t quite ready for that yet. The Relics were important enough for her to know that pregnancy was a sure-fire way to be out of action for nearly a year or so... and Ruby Rose did not plan on getting a baby whilst her life was still in danger by some creepy jilted ex-wife!

“I love you.”

He said, a smile on her lips as she leaned to him and kissed his lips in a tender kiss.

“You shot all your love inside me, you jerk...”

She grinned, punching his shoulder playfully.

“Cock vomit boy, putting the explosion in the Ruby Lewdy... Aww, it looks so cute...”

Her fingers grabbed the cock that started to grow more flaccid by the moment, her fingers brushing over the ring of latex that it coated, her fingers brushing over the shaft as she jerked and tugged, bringing forth the ring and then kissing the head.

_‘Hmm... Yeah, we’re definitely not using my Semblance again until this whole business is over.’_

She licked over the head, patting his shoulder.

“Let’s cuddle for a bit, Jaune. We’ve done our PE for tonight! Do you think professor Goodwitch would be happy to know we keep our personal exercise regimen up?”

The way that he blanched at the mention of their old professor was enough to show that he just had the image of Goodwitch looking right at him and no doubt tearing into him...

“Hey! Think on me, not on Professor Goodwitch!”

The smirk on her lips was enough as she kissed him again, nuzzling into him. The rest of the evening was _her_ time. She would make sure that he enjoyed her presence... Because that’s what a good boyfriend deserved.

Ruby Rose was happy.

“Or... Do you want to have another go? Now... just a bit in the back.”

The grin on her face was teasing, as she grabbed a hold of him again.

Perhaps it was time to get her backdoor invaded again by her boyfriend. She’d never understand how Yang could actually LIKE it... But it was a new experience and you didn’t get pregnant from it!

“Ruby...”

He sounded a little weary, yet his little sword stood at attention, her fingers touching the crown and giving a little tug.

“Come on, Jaune... Give it to me like Blake’s in need of a stuffing!”

The flush on his cheeks was enough. The debacle of the tent collapsing had only been once, showing Blake and Yang in a very compromising position.

_‘Gambol Shroud was eventually reformed... I suppose that counts... But why Yang wore the ribbon is beyond me...’_

* * *

**Lancaster, seven months before the Salem Brawl! Enjoy, ya pervs! Yesterday was mother’s day, so yeah... Have this bit of an extra scene that I’d cooked up in the insomniac hours of the night.**


	9. A modern Bumbleby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Bumbleby! Yang and Blake!

**Due to health reasons, I’ve got to put the challenges on hold for a month. I'll try to be up and ready again in the third week of June, health willing.**

* * *

It was the most stressing of days right now, even as she shrugged off the coat and then wandered into the living room, a faint tingling in the back of her mind, checking the fridge for something to eat... maybe to drink. A beer can was tapped for that early evening moment, the hiss of the alcohol a comforting moment, even as she gave a low ‘wooh-eeh’, checking the calendar.

“Blaaaaake? C’mere and give your waifu a big hug!” Calling out to the girl that made her day was just the regular thing, even as she set the beer on the kitchen counter, striding into the space that belonged to the two of them. As she currently was still dressed in her yellow shirt with ‘Kick-Ass Mechanic’ on the front, she knew that her lover and girlfriend would no doubt respond... or be playful.

“Come on, you fuzzy cat! Come to Mama Yang!” Calling out to Blake again, she ran a hand through her mass of hair, glancing into the bedroom. A fancy new bed stood there, a little ‘Ooh!’ coming from her lips, the urge to bounce on it for a bit of a test run of the springs. _‘Maybe I should just get... ooh, message!’_

**Do not jump on the bed. We only just got this, Yang! – Blake**

She grinned, walking right to the note that hung from the lamp, looking at the handwriting of her girlfriend and then tearing the note off the lamp, crumpling it up and throwing it into the waste bin. This was her kind of game...

As she stepped out of the shower nearly fifteen minutes later, she checked her reflection on the fogged-over mirror, grinning a little as she saw the flawless skin. “Still got it, darling...”

Yang strolled into the bedroom, going for the closet, plucking out a red set of underwear, deciding to wear something a little better than the average, closing it up and then spotting the timetable for their work schedules on the side-table, next to the red LED clock that currently showed that it was nearly six in the evening.

_‘She’ll be home soon...’_

She wasn’t the most ‘domestic’ of the two of them. With her blonde hair, a penchant for the fixing of cars and glorious rack, she often drew attention, though her partner Blake was more akin to the one who cooked, cleaned and made a darn mean tuna dish.

Catching sight of the red cloak that had been hung up on the peg in the lobby, she grinned. _‘Guess Ruby forgot it when she was over last night...’_ There was a thought that sprung to her mind, as she quickly checked out the cloak, pulling it on, the hood fitting her well.

“As always... I’m looking snazzy.” Her grin was full of life, even as she chanced a look in the mirror. Her blonde hair and red underwear stood out with the red of the cloak of the VPD, an accessory that had mostly been relegated to the rain cloak department, though her sister and mother had both had a fascination with the garment, preferring to wear it... Her birth mother had been a known criminal, yet she was locked up in state pen, as far as she knew... and cared.

“Lookin’ good, blondie.” She grinned, before she started on her plan. The Yang was afoot... and she was going to get her kitten good.

* * *

Pushing open the door, the grocery bag in her hand weighing her down a little, she looked at the clock for a moment, noticing the time. “Yaaang! Come and help me with these groceries!” She knew that her girlfriend was home, if only by the fact that her bike had been parked right on the spot, her own bike parked right beside it.

“Yer under arrest for being a terrorist, Miss Belladonna.” The rough voice in her ear was enough, as something pressed against her back, the freezing of her body enough, even as she could smell the strawberry shampoo in the air, the hard thing poking against her back enough, even as she relaxed.

“Yang, stop it... Help me with these groceries... Ruby is...”

She groaned, even as the hard item, undoubtedly something that Yang’d snatched from the toy chest, rubbed up her spine.

“Git yer ass to the bedroom, Terrorist scum! We know what to do with yer White Fang funnies.”

Blake snorted, even as she turned her head, her long hair brushing against her partner’s.

“Yang, stop it...”

The red cloak was a nice addition, even as the breasts that poked from within the fabric seemed to be wrapped up especially red... Just the way that she liked it. “These groceries need to be put away, I’ve got ice-cream and-“

The smack of the hand against her butt was enough to make her leap slightly, as Yang grabbed a hold of her neck. “Ah told ya to get yer freaky Faunus butt to the bedroom, terrorist! Yer little social studies pussy’s got a date with the penetration system, or else m’name ain’t Yang Branwen!”

Blake snorted, sighing as Yang took the groceries from her. “Alright... Officer Yang.” The toy that the blonde had poked her with was...

“Is that Gambol Shroud? Oh my god! Stop going through my stuff, Yang!”

She squeaked, even as the big black toy seemed to glisten in the light.

“Git to the bedroom, convict! This is the police!”

The breasts stuck out at her as Yang heroically posed, her grin as broad as a shark Faunus, Blake’s ears twitching lightly as she sighed. “

“The ice-cream is at the bottom... Please put it away.”

She knew how this was going to go. She reached for Gambol Shroud, the darn expensive vibrating dildo toy with real genuine lube dispenser inside the base, Yang moving it out of her reach.

“To yer cell, Kitty scum! Ye White Fang rabble better beware of da law!”

The horrible accent was enough to make her shake her head, giving a light sigh. _‘As long as she’s willing to keep it safe...’_

“You are a bother, Yang...” She mumbled, yet she obeyed. “Oh, and-“ A smack to her rump.

_‘Guess we’ll do a bit of fun before dinner.’_

She watched Yang take the groceries, stalking towards the new bed that’d been delivered this morning, her eyes greeted with the fresh new bedding that had been put on the mattress. _‘We’re going to be getting that bed dirty now... I should put the sheet on.’_

There was the sheet that caused the spillage from their activities to be kept to a minimum. She plucked it from the closet and spread it over the mattress, putting the mattress cover right over it and then testing whether she’d properly wrapped the mattress up by checking the four corners.

“Cute kitty butt.”

Her ass got a swat, a hiss coming from her mouth as she looked up at Yang.

“Yang, please... Ruby is-“

Her eyes went wide as she saw the naked breasts below the cloak, the underwear already moist at the front. “Someone looks needy.”

“Yeah, ya furry lil’ housecats better service da law!”

Yang’s grin was teasing, even as Blake’s head rose, knowing that her girlfriend was now in need.

“I guess... I guess this terrorist should be praising the law...”

She was hardly a terrorist. That the White Fang had been a faux terrorist organisation that campaigned for Faunus integration into society, to keep them from being thought of as criminals and scum, was something that’d been a joke during their college days.

It had ended when they both had graduated... and some blonde guy had managed to knock up their History professor. Blake wondered briefly why the woman, stern and dedicated to the woes of history, had been sleeping with the young man, yet she didn’t really pay it much thought.

“Darn right you should, you fuzzy cat!”

Her Faunus ears twitched, as she looked up, her hands grabbing a hold of the underwear, pulling it down. “Yang...” She warned, yet Yang grinned at her.

“You get turned on like a faucet, puss. That’s mah law.”

Blake groaned a little more. Yang definitely wasn’t going to keep off the grass if there was a sign that said ‘don’t walk on the grass’ but she definitely was... special.

It was more the moment that Yang had burst into the room, given her a look that meant business and then had strutted right up to her, pointed a finger at her and said – “You! Beautiful kitty-cat... We’re going on a date! Why? Because you’re pretty!” – and had dragged her along to have something akin to a rushed lunch date.

It’d been awkward, yet she hadn’t had the best track record of saying no to people who bossed her around. Adam, her then-boyfriend, had been more or less a phase... and Yang had smashed right through her shyness.

“Eyes on mah authoritay, Kittay.”

The pussy before her eyes leaked, her lips pressing against the outer labia, her tongue sliding into the depths of Yang’s sex, the blonde shuddering softly as she felt the tongue brush against it. “Ya darn black cats with yer rough tongue...”

She looked up, her golden eyes meeting with Yang’s own purple ones, the low rumble that came from her throat enough to make Yang shiver.

“Fuck, Blake.” The charade dropped, even as her tongue wriggled further. _‘Yeah... Stop this foolery...’_

She wasn’t going to give up on her partner. She knew that she had a weakness for Yang’s funny side, her liveliness and the whole smile that made her look even more attractive and wonderful with every moment that she spent with her.

“Surprised that this terrorist knows how to work your pussy, Yang?”

Her voice purred, tongue quivering in that manner that sent Yang gasping. “A naughty little cat like me...” Her tongue flicked over the nub, Yang giving a needy hiss from her mouth

“Teasing the big bad cop with the horrible accent.” Her tongue moved away from Yang’s snatch, looking up at her. “Can I get naked now, ‘Officer’?” Her teeth were a little pointier than most humans, yet Yang never minded it if she nibbled a little on that great body of hers.

“Yah, sure do heartay.” Blake snorted then.

“I don’t even know what you’re saying...” The shirt she wore was pulled off in a flash, the feeling of her body being freed up a little more just enough for her to feel a rush of energy go through her, as her body breathed a little easier.

“You’re getting fucked, Blakey...”

Yang’s voice was in that husky purr that she often had when they were intimate, even as she worked on getting the bra off, Blake arching her back a little to allow Yang’s hands to strip her.

“You’re getting Gambol Shroud put right in that kitty-hole.”

She snorted, her head shaking slightly. “It’s not going to be fully charged up, Yang... Don’t forget that it’s Friday and that-“ Her eyes widened.

_‘_ _Oh, shit, I haven’t told her yet.’_

“It’s Friday fuck-time... yep.”

Yang grinned, even as she pushed her groin against her face. Blake knew that there was no talking with her sunny dragon girl when she was in this mood. _‘This is just like year three again... We didn’t do much aside from having sex back then...’_ It had been better to be free from Adam’s pull.

She was a little needy, but it was enough for Yang, whose own sexual drive was like ‘A tyrannosaur made out of oil, grease and Blake-chocolate’ according to her own words, the moments when they were just cuddling on the couch together, going out shopping for clothing with Ruby, Yang’s little sister who had been a recent graduate of the police academy, making sure that Yang didn’t burn the water whilst cooking (an incident that still brought a smile to her face).

“Hmm... I love you, Blake.”

Her lover’s voice was needy, even as Blake tongued the snatch, the sensual little yips and groans that came from Yang’s mouth as she pressed against her, getting properly treated by her lover. “Fuck... I’m going to pound you into the mattress, you needy little cat. Cop Yang’s going to give you a Blake-bang, sweetheart.”

“I love you too.”

Yang gushed, even as she spoke the words, tongue driving deep into that snatch, the heady smell of Yang’s release enough, even as the blonde groaned and moaned like she was about to rev her engine up some more.

“Fuck... That’s getting you Ember Cecilia.”

The low groan that Blake gave at the horrible nickname for the strap-on that Yang had personally commissioned from one of the sex shops around the city of Vale enough of a moment.

“I’ll get on the bed... as soon as I get my pants off.”

There was no need to really do much in the way of preparing for dinner... so as she stripped her pants off, she cast a look at her partner, bent over the ‘toy chest’ that stood in the corner, fishing the bold yellow strap-on out of it. Her juices leaked from her sex, even as she took a deep breath, her eyes glinting as her head turned to her.

“Time for a Yang that’s ready to bang!”

The red cloak fit the blonde as the harness was pushed around the hips, the sensitive little sensor pushed into Yang’s sex, the blonde looking at her and mock-growling at her.

_‘God... She’s getting into it.’_

She crawled onto the bed, wiggling her ass at him, even as only her underwear remained, waiting for Yang to get the prize unwrapped.

_‘Let’s hope we can get done in an hour... I’m pretty sure that dinner would be an odd affair if we took too long.’_

* * *

She smacked that fine tanned ass, watching those lovely asscheeks wobble.

_I love her so much._

 It wasn’t just the attitude with which she held herself... it was her everything. From the moment when she had first looked right into her eyes, spooked by the sudden request for a date, to the moment when they had first made love, it had been heart-throbbing love, giving her a feeling of love and appreciation whenever she looked into those amber eyes.

It wasn’t just her being a lust-crazed moron, as Ruby had suggested once... No, this was REAL love. No matter what she had thought before during her period of confusion when she was growing up, she knew that this was something real. It had been a hard battle to even get the acceptance of her partner’s parents, but Yang had persevered.

“Time for the big bad Yang to go out with a bang.” The strap-on had been a pet project, something that she’d gotten her hands on after fixing the gearbox of someone who did ‘custom projects’ in the erotic line of things. Pressure sensors inside her could read her own need, and the vibrations that shot through the shaft whilst it was inside a partner were just what the doctor ordered to make her come like a gusher... And Blake, no matter how much she protested, loved it.

“Fuck da police.” The language was so unlike the refined tone that Blake often had, that the head of that strap-on pushed into her cunt a moment later, a buzz blanking Yang’s mind for an instant. _‘Damn you, you’re going to get it now, Blake.’_

Her thoughts went to the side of pleasure, as she drove the head into her partner, the buzz-buzz-buzz inside her bringing her great little quivers, as her hands grabbed the hips of her pussycat. “Meow for momma Yang, Blake.” She hissed at her partner, a loud ‘Nya!’ coming from her partner’s mouth.

“Damn you for being so damn hot, Blake.” She groaned, even as she shuddered.

“Fuck me, Yang. Show me why I’m nothing but your little Faunus kitten!” The soft groan that came from Blake’s mouth after she finished that sentence was enough, her mind switching into the mode that just made her ride the pleasure-wave, her hand smacking that fine ass.

“I love you.” She groaned, as her hips smacked against her lover’s, the fingers sliding over that fine derriere and letting Blake feel how they slid around to her front, seizing her breasts. “I’m fucking you... And you’re going to be getting the buckshot right in you.” The special feature of Ember Cecilia was a bit of a front-loaded shot of a lube-like substance that’d give the feel of a cumshot and the consistency of the lube thankfully being a quick wash-off in the shower.

Blake’s response to that was a combination of whimpers, squeals and other sounds, Yang’s head swimming with those lovely feelings inside her, the cloak adding some pressure to her. _‘Better put it in the wash, because Ruby’ll throw a fit if she finds that it’s stained.’_

The high hit her after a moment, the faint sensation inside her depths that came with the burning inside her that preceded the next orgasm, even as she felt her partner collapse below her, a soft wheezing cry coming from her lover’s lips, even as the soft groan from her own lips covered Blake’s little mewls.

It was after a minute or so that she finally came to again, Blake brushing her hand through the mane of hair on her head. “You better get that thing in the wash.” Blake mumbled, even as she rolled off her.

“Yang! Do you have my cloak?” The sound of her little sister’s voice at the entrance was enough to make her jolt up.

“I’ve been trying to tell you that Ruby was coming for dinner...” Blake said, an undeniably smug look on her face. _‘Damn...’_

“Ruby? We’ll just be a moment!” She got up again, stumbling a little towards the door, peering out of the bedroom at her sister. Ruby looked at her with a curious look.

“You’re doing sexy stuff again, aren’t you?” The question hung in the air and Yang groaned, loudly.

“We’re not dressed... Yet! Go and get yourself a beer or something.” Yang tore the cloak off her shoulders, looking at the fabric which had been stained.

“Go and get it in the wash... Ruby shouldn’t be smelling like naughty sisters...” Blake grinned and nudged her, even as she slipped on a thin negligee, then covered it with one of those huge shirts that she’d gotten for anniversaries. ‘My BFF forever is my kitten’ on the front was prominent in bright red letters, but it fit her well.

“Ruby, I’m coming... I’ll get the stir-fry started right away.” Yang heard Blake move, her feet light on the wooden floorboards, moving to get the yoga pants on. One did not wish to show off the goods to someone who was, as far as Yang could tell, still denying her affections for her roommate.

“I don’t need to know what you and Yang are doing! I think my cloak’s somewhere in your wardrobe, can you go and look?” Yang groaned.

_I don’t like it when she gets all snoopy..._

She’d weather this storm too...

_At least the bed is comfortable to bang on. I’ll Yang out with Blake later._

* * *

**The last challenge for a month, probably. Hospital stuff, whee. I hope you’ve enjoyed this exploration into Modern Bumbleby!**


	10. Licking tongues and Roasts (with a dash of Neptune with Weiss at the end)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilia x Blake, JNPR Poly spitroast and Weiss giving Neptune a milk-shake... Yeah. Challenge, completed!
> 
> The last bit actually features a futa/hermaphrodite Weiss (which can be explained through Dust or through a freak accident of birth or something). BE FOREWARNED!

 

**Because people have requested it... it has been written!**

* * *

 

She allowed a moment for her whole body to adjust, a flush on her face as the red girl... Yes, an actual red-coloured girl, like full-on fire engine red, looked at her, the shy expression on her face somewhat at odds with the fact that she was Adam’s age, and thus older, even as she blinked.

_Well... That’s a thing._

“So...” The girl was NOT looking at her anymore. “You... You had this dream.” There was a silence, even as Ilia turned even redder, shifting like a traffic light through a spectrum of colours, before turning a deep pink colour. “And...”

“I’d... I’d really like you to?” The soft voice of her former comrade, the former... friend, who had supported her, who was now currently looking at her with that shy maiden’s expression, even as she mentally calculated how long it would take. Yang would be aghast at the thought of her engaging in such things, and she was definitely not as keen on Ilia as she had been before... The whole incident with stabbing Sun had been a bit of a sour note in their relationship, as she knew that there was only one reason for that sort of thing.

“Alright.” The guilt was eating the poor girl alive, and Blake could understand it for at least a moment. She preferred men slightly more than women, but it was a good thing to at least experiment a little. “Spread your legs, I’ll get right up.” There was a moment in the darkness where she could hear the faint shudders of the chameleon Faunus, even as she climbed up to the top bunk, her ears twitching slightly as she heard it.

If they had met under regular circumstances, she would be somewhat more open to the experience. She knew that and it was not something that she’d personally like to admit. The bindings that Ilia wore to ensure that her body would be as aerodynamic as possible were enough to make her easily able to fit into most spaces, even as the luminous blush made her body light up in the darkness.

“And... You started to lick me out.” The hesitation in that voice, the need in that voice, was more than enough. A low rumble came from her throat, even as her hands grabbed those thighs and pushed them apart, the older Faunus girl giving a soft whimper as she did, Blake’s eyes adjusting slightly to the sudden neon green colour that popped up. “I’m sorry, I thought...”

“Hush.” She’d said that she enjoyed Blake being the ‘man’ in the bedroom, something that Blake personally didn’t overly like. It was more Yang’s forte, to go blazing, grab her by the hair and rail her like she was a dirty Faunus whore in some sort of dingy room just to fuck... and now she was totally thinking about it.

The underwear that Ilia wore was simple, a straight piece of cloth with little bits that would be easy to slip into the suit that she regularly wore to hide herself, the colouration of the fabric a mere pale white. She had no reason to believe that it would come with the same colour-shifting tune, until it turned a deep maroon red, the same as Ilia’s body. It was a change... but it was something that she could understand, that was reasonable for the time that they spent together. The underwear was pulled down with a hand that kept it bunched, as she leaned in. “H-hey!”

Her tongue slid out, brushing against the outermost folds. _This is just to make her happy..._

She might’ve had... similar dreams before. Dreams during the time when Ilia was still a friend, when she had been someone that had her back, just like Adam had. Her tongue slid over the folds and then dove in, giving a languid little slurp, Ilia twitching as she did so. “Naughty little lizard.” Her voice was teasing, even as the nickname from their days in the White Fang sprung up once more, even as the blood inside the Faunus seemed to grow in her discolouration.

It was amazing, in a way. She could see Ilia’s face turn heated, a red flush spreading to a deeper red colour on her cheeks. “Good...” There was a throaty little purr that came from that throat of hers, a deep redness that marked the difference between the lizard and herself, even as she dove in, her tongue sliding into her depths, something of a strangulated squeal coming from Ilia’s throat.

“Blake, ah...” Her former friend’s voice was like the thunder, the burning bush inside her loins not even stopping for the moment that it had been penetrated by her tongue, pushed full of that wriggling muscle, Ilia’s hand on the back of her head useless, even as her tongue dove in deeper, a guttural sound that was like ‘achnmhahhhh’ coming from the gay lizard’s throat.

“Give in.” Blake’s voice mimicked her father’s, a tone that the man struck at times when he needed to have the attention of people, Ilia’s head thrown back at the feeling of the tongue sliding deep inside her, a low grunt, even as she twisted. Blake’s eyes looked up to see the tongue shoot out, hitting the ceiling, a blink enough.

“Was that... was that your tongue?” Her voice was soft, even as Ilia flushed even more, her eyes flickering everywhere, without even looking right at her. The lips below were puffy, as her tongue slid down once more, Ilia giving a low squeal.

“Ilia... Use that tongue.” She grew slightly more confident, as she got up, her eyes looking into Ilia’s. A faint shudder wracked Ilia’s form as those eyes looked up at her. Blake shuddered, without intending to. Those eyes were like Adam’s... Sanity wasn’t much for them. The dogma of the White Fang was akin to the word of religion for some, even as Ilia moved fast, Blake’s hips pushed forward.

“Let me take care of you.” The chameleon Faunus whispered, even as the fingers pulled the shorts down. A moment later, hot breath gushed over her lower lips, the tongue suddenly pushing into her. It was different from a penis, hot and sticky and tugging on her inner folds. She clenched her teeth, as she pushed her hips against it. _Yang would be..._

She let the tongue push into her deeper, leaving that tension to push into her primal parts of the brain, a low guttural sound coming through her throat, even as Ilia looked up, a neon green colour that turned into a glowy red hue, as the tongue continued to pump into her, a soft groan coming from her mouth even as she began to hump the lips.

“I love you.” She heard from below, even as the pleasure continued to spike inside her, with the joy inside her rising, the shuddering breaths enough to make her feel the pleasure that came with the joy that was provided by the tongue. “I love you Blake.”

A crux, yet the pleasure... the pleasure was good. A soft ‘ahnyaaannn’ sound came from her throat, even as she imagined her partner taking her reins, giving her the feeling of being unable to escape and...

A dripping face looked up at her with a needy look, even as she looked at Ilia for a moment, even as Ilia looked up. The door creaked and the sound of someone entering reached their ears.

“Could you two keep it down? We’re trying to sleep here... And Sun is groaning about the lack of sleep.” Her mother’s face, a little flushed with embarrassment there, was there, looking at her. Blake coloured, with Ilia turning a shade of gray that blended perfectly into the darkness.

“Sorry!”Ilia whimpered, even as Blake pulled herself out of Ilia’s grasp, the tongue brushing over her lips. “Sorry mom.” Blake murmured, her voice soft, as the door shut once more.

“I guess... we’ve had a wet dream? Together?” Ilia asked, before Blake nodded. “Wet dream, it is.”

* * *

The decision had been made in a rush. It had been a bit of a gamble after the dance, when they’d all been buzzed by the decision that they’d been made. Pyrrha didn’t know what to feel about the plastic tool of penis-like shape, as it sat at her front, penetrating her depths. She’d rather have... something a little different, but this... This she could work with.

“Noooooo! Rennie! Put it in Jaune!” The words were spoken by Nora, whose fingers were busy with rubbing over Ren’s engorged shaft, which was... smaller than Jaune’s, if Pyrrha had to make an estimate in size. It was nothing that was really his fault, the build of the guys a little differently.

“Nora... It’s not...” The unenthusiastic sound of Ren’s voice, as he looked at Jaune, who was currently nude, his manhood flopping there. Pyrrha licked her lips, unenthusiastically.

“I lost, guys... So, I’m going to be the meat in the sandwich.” There was a pause, as Pyrrha flushed, her fingers brushing the shaft, lube drizzled over it, as her leader laid on the bed. Her eyes could see the flaccid shaft lay against his stomach, showing more definition than before, when he had been like unmolded clay. “The loser gets fucked... and the whole team gets it. I love you, so...”

A pause that came from his words was enough, even as Nora did a fist-pump. “That’s right! Now fuck that tight butt of his, Pyrrha! PUT THE HAMMER TO THE ANVIL!” The look on his face was enough to make her giggle, even as she locked eyes with Ren.

“Ready?” She asked, Jaune’s head laid down on the bed. Nora grinned, her fingers going for their young leader’s nipples, giving them a squeeze. The flaccid shaft shuddered, even as she pressed the blunt head against that pucker, the testicles that hung above it drawing her attention. Her fingers grabbed a hold of that sack and rolled her fingers under the testicles, the shudder pushing even more, as she saw Ren get ready for taking that mouth.

“Pyrrha...” Jaune’s mouth gave a soft moan, even as she felt the pressure on her, pushing onward. The cock shuddered, hardening as the lubricated fake cock pushed into that tight pucker, a low groan coming from his mouth, even as Ren pushed his cock in Jaune’s mouth. It was... awkward, she’d have to say.

She liked Jaune, seeing him act like this was... wrong, perhaps just more than a little. It was not something that she would normally do but...

“Yeah! Give it to our blonde little noodle-man! Slam that dick in his ass, Pyrrha!” Nora’s enthusiastic sound, as her fingers stroked over the chest of the young man, his cock already growing hard, the slow rise enough, and her hips pushed forward. As her hips smacked against his own, it was only that hard cock that stood there, her pant loud as she looked at that size. A low ‘gllkg’ sound came from the young man’s throat, as her eyes caught sight of Ren’s hand brushing over that throat.   _We all took a good shower..._

Her hips pulled back, the lubed up shaft sliding out. “Aww, Jauney likes it... That dick is so hard...” Nora’s voice trailed up, Pyrrha’s eyes closing, as her hips went again, her fingers squeezing the ballsack, a low gurgling grunt coming from Jaune’s throat, even as that hard cock stood there above the sack, Ren giving a soft pant. “He’s got such a nice throat...”

A suckling sound, even as Nora’s attention sound was audible. “Aww... I can suck it better, Rennie.” There was a pause, even as Pyrrha’s hips pushed once more, her hand bracing herself against the body of the young man that her heart yearned for. “Come on... put that seed in our leader... Make him... Make him a seeder! Yeah! That’s it!”

“Nora, I don’t want our leader to be some sort of seedy...” She didn’t want to say the W-word, but it was on her lips. Her hair was loose, even as she opened her eyes. She could see Jaune’s body there, his cock so hard that she’d rather wrap her hand around it, jerk it, stroke it... Whisper in his ear that she wanted to be fucked, that she wanted him to fuck her, to be just the little Pyrrha Nikos who gets slammed by the Arc cock...

Her hips started to move, that cock growing harder with every thrust that she made, Ren’s breathing turning heavier, even as Jaune started to slurp, Nora moving her head down, her fingers grabbing the cock and starting to jerk it. “Come on, Jauney... Spurt spurt... Spurt like a bitch when you feel my man’s seed coming down your throat... Be the little bitch that gets fucked by his partner...”

The tone was ominous, even as she continued to jerk him. Pyrrha felt a stab of jealousy, even as she fucked that tight asshole of her lover, Ren groaning and moaning, Jaune’s hands grabbing the effeminate young man’s thighs for support, Ren’s hips smacking against Jaune’s face.

“You two are together-together then, hmmm?” She teased, even as Jaune gave a low whimpering slurp, suckling on the cock currently pushing into his mouth, Pyrrha’s hips pushing the fake dick into her man’s ass once more.

“No... We’re eh... together?”Nora said, as her blushing face betrayed that they were indeed ‘together-together’, Ren’s soft exhale enough, even as he shuddered, his hands firmly holding Jaune as he thrust his cock into that mouth.

“That’s it... Cum for me, Jaune. Nora needs to see you go smush smush... Let Pyrrha fuck that tight ass of yours.” There was a hint there, even as Jaune’s body quivered, and her own loins shuddered. She wanted... she wanted him. His cock throbbed, even as Ren pulled out of Jaune’s mouth, his cock slowly shrinking once more, even as Jaune panted and whined. Pyrrha could faintly hear someone say something, but she watched only, as Jaune shuddered, that cock of his twitching, even as her gaze watched Nora’s head shoot down and hearing the ‘ah, ah, ahhhh...’ sound of the leader of her team as he came, his head falling back, brushing against Ren’s cock.

“Jaune! I’ve been calling out for a minute, I need you-“ The door opened up and Pyrrha caught sight of Ruby Rose in full cloak and her regular on-duty outfit, her eyes wide as she smiled, only to go like a Beowolf caught in the headlights of a transport train, watching...

It was not a good image, Pyrrha supposed. Her own fake cock slammed half-way into that tight ass, Jaune’s head currently coated in seed, if she’d gotten the sight of his tongue tracing over the head of Ren’s cock, Nora’s own head still there, capturing that cock.

“Ahh, that tastes good... Say... Didn’t you want some milk, Ruby? Jaune here’s got plenty to shaaaare...” The slimy load dripped onto the stomach, even as Ruby’s face turned red and she disappeared into a burst of rose petals, the door still ajar, even as Pyrrha’s face flushed. A soft “Ididn’tseeanythingpleaseenjoyyourteambondingigottagofindweisstotalkaboutgirlstuffohgodillbelate!” echoed, even as they relaxed, Ren shutting the door again.

“Did you forget to lock the door, Nora?” Ren asked, Nora giving a grin.

“We had fun! So... I might’ve?”

Pyrrha sighed, even as she pulled out of her cute blonde boy. “Are you okay?” She asked, even as he cricked his neck, looking at her with a look that just made her want to get a bit of alone time with him.

“That was... different. But I lost. It’s not like this changes anything, does it?” He sounded so innocent.

“I’ll shower with you, get you cleaned up.” She said, looking at Nora and Ren, her eyes narrowing. “You two get five minutes. We get twenty.” The threat was there, as she looked at Nora with a gaze that held more fire than before.

“Sure... Sure thing. Let’s go, Ren.”

Ren winked at her. Now to get her blonde leader to let her... clean up the mess.

* * *

She looked into the eyes of the blue-haired young man, her ‘humph!’ sound enough to cow him slightly, even as the dress that she wore fit her perfectly, as the tailorer had made specific adjustments. “No. You’re going to apologize.”

She was Schnee. She was able to deal with political intrigue, economic mangling of the financial influencers and uppity brats who pretended that they were something that they shouldn’t be. Her eyes narrowed, even as he blinked. “But Wei-“ Her fingers found his lips.

“Kneel.” She said, voice heated, even as the tingles slid through her lower groin, a soft breath escaping her lips. He did so, clumsily. Something there stirred, even as she grinned, a savage grin. She felt embarrassed, knowing that he had been the focus of her desires, had... had decided that she was worth it.

“Weiss, I-“The dress rose up and her member throbbed, growing slightly, a look on her face that was sterner than before, her hand grabbing his chin.

“Suck it, Mister Vasilias.” Her voice was stern, as she knew that she held the powers. Her shaft throbbed, growing harder, the cross-eyed look on the young man, the young handsome man who had spurned her desires, something that was hot, exciting and a little risqué. “Suck it like the little bitch you are.”

Lips parted and her cock dripped with need, as his lips parted, a soft ‘Weiss-‘ muffled by her hand pushing his head closer to that cock, sliding into that warm mouth. “Yeah... fucking suck it like the bitch you are...” Yang’s slang was definitely starting to get to her.

“Your lips are mine.” A hiss, as that pole of prick slid deeper into the young Mistralian's mouth. “You like it when a girl takes control, don’t you?” He groaned, vibrations rocking through her dick, the feeling enough, as a soft grunt came from her.

“Weiss?” She could hear Ruby call out, her hands bunching in Neptune’s hair and driving his head towards the base of her cock, where a gagging sound came from the young man.

“I’ll be right out again, you dolt. I’m just telling Neptune what I think of him.” The words were enough, as she drove her cock deep into that throat. “He’s a nice boy... But he needs guidance on proper protocol.”

The cheerful little ‘Alright Weiss!’ from her partner was enough, as she jerked her cock out of that darn sweet throat. “You’ve got good experience with that, Nep... Does that mean that you’re the little slut of the team, huh?” The rough coarse talk was needed. She did not often engage with the lower plebs, but Yang... Yang was an issue that she was going to tackle another day. One more of those lame puns and Yang would be finding herself getting the Schneenis slammed home inside her.

“Ach, fffuck.” Her cock smacked his cheek, his eyes looking up at her, debating, questioning and wondering, for some reason, as his tongue slid over his lips. A languid lashing of the tongue over her cockhead, even as she jerked him up. “Bend over the railing.” The words were harsh, even as he did as she asked, her fingers grabbing a hold of his pants and then pulling them down, hitting the ground, even as her eyes spotted that pucker... Looking awfully inviting, really.

“Time to get fucked, bitch.” Her voice was rough as her cockhead pressed against the little star of Neptune’s abyssal depth, his balls below already dropping... and that cock hard, if she didn’t miss his heavy breathing. A grunt and she slipped inside him, a shrill girly squeak coming from his mouth, even as she pushed further into him, a low grunt coming from her lips, utterly masculine in nature, yet it did not matter anymore to her, as she felt the pleasure spike in her loins.

Sensitive, she was, as she drove her cock into that tight ass. “Get ready, bitch.” Her voice was hissing at him, even as she raised herself to her unimpressive height, her hips smacking against that delightful ass of his, truly made to be taking a cock. He moaned something, but she was not convinced in the slightest, even as her cock buried itself deep, like the blade in the stone, her low moan making her voice sound deeper, even as he whimpered like a man-bitch... Which he undoubtedly was.

“How’s that for a ‘date’, Neptune? That ass of yours is nice.” A smack against his bottom, another little pathetic moan coming from his mouth, even as she pulled out of his ass after a few rutting thrusts, the spunk shooting right into that tight hole of his as a punishment and a reward, her own breathy moan almost hidden by the background music as her hands gripped his hips, creamy droplets of seed sticking to the purplish blunt head of her cock as she pulled out of him, enough for someone to really get to run to the apothecary for some sort of after sex pills... Yet it didn’t matter.

She’d been hurt, damnit! His ass was hers now, for at least a bit of relief. “Be a good boy... and don’t hit on more girls.”The happy little mewl that he made, gave her a reason to smile. “Good boy... perhaps we’ll get you some Dust. Would you like that, Neptune? A container of Dust, for that tight little ass of yours to bounce on my lap?”

Another mewl, her hand smacking his bottom. “Look presentable. We are... attempting to dance, at least, right? And fix the damn underwear. You look like a ruffian who just came down his pants.” She did not add that she'd fucked his tight little bitch-pucker like it'd been a street hooker's, but that was elementary, in this circumstance.

If she had any morning issues, she’d just introduce Ruby to the Schneenis. Ruby was eager and enthusiastic... and always ready for some excitement. If Yang objected... Well...

Sisters always liked to work together, no? Perhaps she should send Winter a picture of Ruby and Yang.

It would be fun.

A Schnee took what they wanted. They did not get left waiting.

* * *

**Neptune got lewded, Blake and Ilia fooled around annnndd JNPR had a foursome!**

**Perspectives, based from the female perspective! Hope you’ve enjoyed this. My health is slowly improving, so this took a bit... But don't be deterred! I hope you've enjoyed it!**


End file.
